Reclaimers
by Stealer-L1F3
Summary: The Great War has ended and Humanity survived. Peace has set over the Orion Arm of the Galaxy. Battlegroup Foxtrot and its commanding officers - Captain John Sandman and Commander Chris C-333 - have been tasked with enforcing peace, but later on, their lives change when they are ordered to explore a completely different universe. M for violence and sexual content.
1. Unexpected Return

**Hello and welcome to mine (-Stealer-L1F3) and Toruscan's co-fic - Reclaimers. This co-fic is a crossover between Halo and Mass Effect and will pave the way for many new adventures for the crews of the UNSC Fire of Humanity (Owned by me) and the UNSC Cataclysm (Owned by Toruscan). Captain John Sandman, Rala 'Thenam, the AI Jessica and the crew of the UNSC Fire of Humanity belong to me. John B-201, Chris C-333, Edward Terrence, Krilus Kroctus, the AI Tanya and the crew of the UNSC Cataclysm belong to Toruscan. Anyways, dive in to the first chapter of the story!  
But before you dive in, I highly suggest you read Halo: Shock Troopers (Written by me) and Dawn of the Spartan (Written by Toruscan) to get a better grasp of what's going on and so on. Anyways, once ready, dive in!  
**

* * *

**Continued from Chapter Fourteen of Halo: Shock Troopers.**

**Twenty hours after entering the slipspace portal, UNSC Fire of Humanity's bridge, 1435 hours by UTC, December 12th.  
**''Captain, we've got a slipspace malfunction and we're forced to exit it, otherwise we'd be stuck.'' Jessica chimed in from a holo-tank that was the closest to John. John was sleeping on his chair, his head laid back on it and Rala was sleeping right on him. This was a rather awkward sight for the AI.

''Huh?'' John slowly woke up and thanks to his augmentations he could get a grasp of the situation much faster than before. ''Oh… goddammit, the hell just happened? I wanted to have a…'' John suddenly looked down to notice Rala in a cute position sleeping on him. ''Never mind. Did we leave slipspace already?''

''Yes, Captain. I am currently trying to understand what happened, but… slipspace rupture detected!'' Jessica was shocked to find a sudden slipspace rupture and she could detect a high tonnage vessel leaving slipspace right next to the UNSC Fire of Humanity. ''It's on a direct course towards us! Ten kilometers and counting down!'' John slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Rala, in hopes to survive or save her in case they get rammed out of existence.

* * *

**Reclaimers, Chapter One.  
**  
John was sitting on his chair with his hands wrapped around the sleeping Rala, his head placed on hers and his eyes closed, still awaiting impact until Jessica informed him that the unidentified ship passed by with an emergency evasive maneuver.

''Captain, we're safe. The unidentified ship has evaded impact and it's apparently lining up its front with ours.''

John then slowly opened his eyes and unwrapped his hands, proceeding to pinch himself and making sure that he isn't dreaming. When he confirmed that he was not dreaming, he looked through the observation window to notice a massive ship and he could make out a symbol on its side – the UNSC's black eagle. The ship was massive, roughly five kilometers long and visibly sporting a lot of guns, but it was slightly resembling the UNSC Trafalgar, a UNSC Supercarrier. The name on the side of the ship confirmed John's suspicions that it was an unknown UNSC ship. The name of the ship was _UNSC Cataclysm_.

''UNSC Fire of Humanity, CFV dash one zero zero, please respond. If anyone aboard is alive, please acknowledge this message immediately.'' A communications signal came from the UNSC Cataclysm. The voice in the transmission was rather feminine, but due to the communication arrays always making the voices more mechanical, he could not be one hundred percent sure if that was an AI or a human being. Still, John proceeded to reply by activating the communicator on the holo-table.

''This is the United Nations Space Command Phoenix-class Battlecruiser, _Fire of Humanity_. We read you loud and clear, unknown ship.'' John answered, trying to maintain his usual stoic attitude while still being half-asleep.

''It's so great to hear another UNSC Naval Captain's voice. Could you please identify yourself?'' This time a male voice was heard, but even through the communication array's mechanical voices, John could remember who had that voice. It was the SPARTAN-III Headhunter Chris C-333.

''My name's Captain John Sandman. It's good to hear your voice again, Chris. I assume John and Tanya are still with you?'' Captain Sandman introduced himself and shocked the Commanding Officer of the UNSC Cataclysm.

''John? Well I'll be damned! Is that really you?'' John B-201 joined in the conversation and immediately after, Jessica informed of the availability of video communications.

''Captain, I can establish a live video feed between the bridges if you'd like.'' Her offer intrigued the Captain and he agreed.

''Do it.'' John said and shortly after, he could see a live video feed coming in from the UNSC Cataclysm's bridge. The video could be seen on the large monitor at the back of the UNSC Fire of Humanity's bridge. John moved his chair closer to it even while Rala was still sleeping right on him.

''Watch out! You've got an Elite on you and it could bite!'' John B-201 attempted to warn the Captain, but then noticed he had one arm in the air as a sign to relax.

''Relax, bro. She's allied, just like the rest of the Sangheili race.'' John calmed the SPARTAN Headhunter down a bit.

''Oh…'' The Headhunter replied, unsure of what to say or do next.

''How have you been, brother?'' Chris C-333 asked as they haven't met for a long time. ''How's Jessica?''

''Jessica's dead, Chris.'' John informed the SPARTAN Headhunter who then gave his condolences.

''I feel sorry for you, John. Please, accept my condolences.'' Chris said and John then felt Rala waking up.

''Who's her, though?'' Chris was rather curious of seeing a Sangheili sleeping on the Captain's lap and with her hands wrapped around him.

''My new girlfriend.'' John admitted while staring at the sleeping beauty waking up. When John admitted that the Sangheili was his girlfriend, Chris and John were both shocked with their mouths literally hanging down until they got themselves together.

''A Sangheili? Man, that doesn't seem right.'' John B-201 joined back in and then Captain Sandman could see two strange aliens behind him, but he didn't want to bother anyone.

''Perhaps we can come aboard and talk face to face, eh John? Besides, I've got three people who want to meet you in person.'' Chris suggested and John agreed and smiled to that.

''You can land at Hangar Bay Oh Three. I think it's the only one that has plenty of landing space for a Pelican dropship.'' John informed Chris and turned off video comms.

''What's new?'' Rala asked out of curiosity, barely awake, with a sleepy voice.

''Old friends will visit us, Rala. Please, wake up now. I don't want to leave you sitting on my chair and sleeping all day long.'' John said, staring into Rala who was trying her luck with a cute smile, but she failed and got up, still smiling. She didn't want to sleep all day long either.

''Let's go then.'' She said and hooked her left hand around John's right one. The pair proceeded to head to the Hangar Bay 03 which was two decks below and a kilometer behind the bridge.

* * *

**UNSC Fire of Humanity, Hangar Bay 03, 1511 hours by UTC.  
**A UNSC-marked D77H-TCI Pelican dropship arrived in the hangar and barely fitted in between all the rubble from the Battle of Installation 00. Five people came out of the Pelican, two SPARTAN-III Headhunters, one human and two unidentified aliens. The ODSTs at the hangar bay immediately pointed their MA5C Assault Rifles towards the two aliens.

''Chill! They're friendly!'' The unknown human went in front of the multiple barrels pointed at the aliens. The ODSTs were quite confused.

''Captain, please tell them to stand down.'' Chris wanted the ODSTs to calm down and John approached one ODST, lowering his barrel. The other ODSTs followed and lowered the barrels of their MA5C Assault Rifles.

''Thank you.'' The unknown alien female spoke while the other alien who was rather similar to an avian, came from behind the human and approached Captain John Sandman and Rala 'Thenam who was standing right beside him.

''John Sandman?'' The avian-like alien spoke in clear English. John raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side.

''There should be a Captain in there somewhere.'' John said while staring at the alien in front of him with his eyebrow still raised. Rala silently chuckled at that comment.

''My name is Krilus Kroctus. I am a Citadel Council Spectre and I come from the Turian Hierarchy, our race is known as the Turians.'' Krilus introduced himself to the human Captain standing in his black armor straight in front of him. He stretched his hand out for a hand-shake. John accepted it and shook the Turian's hand. ''I've heard so much about you that I want to hear stories from you personally!'' The Turian seemed excited but John, nevertheless, was still suspicious. When the Turian stepped aside to let the others introduce themselves, the first one that came to him was a female in what seemed to be an environment suit.

She had an EVA-like helmet, three thick fingers on her hands, bent back knees and hips that were larger than normal. This suited alien approached the Captain and she had to raise her head pretty high to look into the human's face, because he is roughly thirty centimeters taller than she is.

''My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. I'm a quarian…'' Tali noticed that Captain Sandman was observing her suit and the alien beside him did the same.

''May I see your face? It's a sign of respect when there's nothing to obstruct one's face during a meeting.'' Captain Sandman asked while staring into the eyes of the young quarian in front of him.

''I am sorry, no. If I remove my helmet I might catch an infection. We quarians spend our lives in environmental suits, hiding from diseases and infections and remove our helmets only to the ones we love the most. It's a thing of intimacy to us for the past three centuries.'' Tali'Zorah explained why she could not and would not remove her helmet to Captain Sandman, even if it would be considered respectful among humans.

''I see. Well, I am pretty sure you know my name.'' John said and then Rala went closer to him, reminding John to introduce her to the rest as well. ''Oh, this is Rala 'Thenam. She is a Sangheili Spec Ops Officer. A very deadly one, if I might add. I witnessed her skills myself when she wiped out my best Marines and I wouldn't try to piss her off in any way.'' John introduced the three with Rala and warned them of her skills as a real warrior.

''Wait… shouldn't you be rivals? I mean, as much as I know humans, they mostly seek revenge for the death of their best men or friends.'' Krilus questioned why the two were standing peacefully and so close to each other.

''Well…'' Rala wanted to explain that she and John are a pair, but John interrupted her and explained it himself.

''Yeah, the thing is… I forgave her because… how do I put this more delicately? We're in love with each other.'' John explained, carefully choosing his words but he still didn't say it the way he planned.

''Uh…'' Krilus seemingly stopped responding to anything once he heard that sentence, but he did see Rala as a rather beautiful alien.

''Ah love. It has no boundaries, it forges alliances and makes peace between enemies.'' Edward said while the two aliens were still dulled.

''My name's Edward Terrence. I am an ex-N7 Marine Biotic. Nothing else to say.'' Edward introduced himself, albeit it was the shortest of the introductions. Still, John offered a handshake to him and the two shook hands.

''John, you seem a bit taller since the last time we met. Are you still growing?'' Chris joked about John's height, but then John revealed something that no one was expecting, except for Rala who was there when John was going through that hellish pain.

''Chris, I'm now a Spartan Four. I've been augmented with the same stuff that the other Spartans were augmented. I thought you might notice it by my armor…'' John said and observed his own armor before observing Chris's and John B-201's armors.

''Well, I had my thoughts.'' John B-201 commented after observing Captain Sandman's black MJOLNIR GEN2 Recruit armor.

''Well… is your ship slipspace capable? Our Shaw-Fujikawa drives broke down and we're unable to enter slipspace anymore.'' John wanted to leave deep space and return to Earth as soon as possible.

''Yes, John, our ship has the capabilities to make a slip back to Earth. Your ship will have to closely follow our slipspace wake if you want to get back to Earth.'' Tanya, the UNSC Cataclysm's AI chimed in through Chris's communicator.

''Thank you, Tanya.'' John thanked and then looked towards John B-201 and Chris C-333.

''You five should probably return to your ship. You wouldn't want to get lost in space if our ship doesn't appear where it should be.'' John suggested a possibility that none would want to risk with. The five climbed back in their D77H-TCI Pelican and took a trip back to the UNSC Cataclysm. John then proceeded to contact Jessica, his ship's AI.

''Jessica, once the UNSC Cataclysm activates its slipspace drive, follow in their slipspace wake. It'll take us right to Earth.''

''Alright, Captain. It will be done.'' Jessica acknowledged the order, but before she could end the communications with Captain Sandman, he gave her a question.

''How's Commander Charles Lowell? Is he going to live?'' John asked a question to which Jessica wanted to answer a while later, but had to answer right now.

''Captain, Commander Lowell is stable for now, but I can't say for how long. It's for the best that we return to Earth as soon as possible and, like you know yourself, the Cataclysm is our best shot.'' Jessica answered, calming John's curiosity of his XO for a while.

''Thanks, Jess.'' John thanked and ended the comms. ''Let's get back up, Rala, shall we?'' He offered his hand to Rala and she hooked her hand around it, like previously.

After a while, the UNSC Cataclysm spun up its slipspace drive and entered slipspace, leaving the slipspace wake behind it which was used by the UNSC Fire of Humanity to follow in the Cataclysm's tracks all the way back to Earth.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. Old friends meet again while new friends are made. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to follow or favorite the story and leave reviews with ideas, thoughts and so on.  
Also, I could not hold and had to add a famous line spoken by Captain Jack Sparrow. :D  
**


	2. News, Wars and Vacations

**Hello, -Stealer-L1F3 and Toruscan here bringing you a new chapter for the story ''Reclaimers''. We hope you enjoy it reading as much as we enjoyed making it just for you, our dear readers! So, dive in!  
**

* * *

**January 13th, 2553. Earth, Sol System.  
**Earth was receiving its last waves of survivors from the Battle of Installation 00 and the Fire of Humanity was stamped already as ''Missing in Action, possibly lost with all hands.'' That is, until the ship left slipspace near Luna after a ship twice its size appeared. A small flotilla of UNSC frigates approached the five kilometer giant and the two and a half kilometer UNSC Phoenix-class Battlecruiser right beside it.

''Unidentified ship, please identify yourself.'' One of the ship commanders opened a direct com-link to the UNSC Cataclysm, the ship that they were trying to identify.

''This is the UNSC Supercarrier Cataclysm. We've brought a ship back from deep space.'' A feminine voice from the UNSC Cataclysm reported back to the UNSC flotilla.

''UNSC Supercarrier Cataclysm, we do not have any mention of you in the database.'' The same ship commander was relentless to know what truly is that massive warship.

''Long story short, it was built in secret.'' The mysterious female voice answered and then Lord Hood himself interfered.

''Commander, stand down and let them through.'' Lord Hood ordered and the flotilla immediately complied, seeing as how they didn't want to argue against the de facto leader of the UNSC. The UNSC flotilla flew aside, clearing a path for the two ships to prowl to Earth.

''John, your ship will have to ride straight towards the shipyards.'' Chris C-333 suggested a possibility that John had already taken as fact.

''I know.'' John replied shortly as his ship, the Fire of Humanity, prowled to the nearest Earth shipyard.

Upon arrival in the shipyard, the crew had to leave the ship entirely, leaving it empty for the engineers to perform the repairs and refits of the ship. While en-route to the nearest hangar bay, John and Rala were discussing about their future in this new era of peace.

''So… what are you going to do now?'' John asked while looking around through his armor's helmet.

''I don't know. Maybe I'll head back to Sanghelios to rejoin my family…'' Rala answered and sighed heavily. She didn't really know what to do. ''What about you, John?''

''Hm… I don't really know. I've got a ship, a crew but no destination as of now. Well, maybe I'll be assigned to patrol outer edges of UNSC space, but that I doubt because the Admirals know it very well that I'll never agree being sent to some boring patrols.'' John shrugged, not knowing what to do himself.

''Maybe you can come with me to Sanghelios? I'd introduce you to my family, show you the city in which I was born and the planet itself.'' Rala proposed an interesting thought. Suddenly, the pair stopped because John was given a list of refits, changes and upgrades that will be introduced to the ship and its inventory.

''Hold that thought for a second, Rala.'' John said and took the datapad from the Engineer that gave it to him.

John noticed that the ship will have three missile types, instead of just the Archer missiles and all will be serving their own purpose from anti-ship to anti-fighter and orbital support. The Fire of Humanity will be granted shields as well and some things that John never expected. The entire inventory of GA-TL1 Longswords is meant to be swapped out for the more compact, faster and more powerful F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighters also known as ''Broadswords''. Only six GA-TL1 Longswords are suggested to be left. Six new hangar bays will be constructed in the lower levels of the ship each being four hundred and ninety meters long, one hundred and sixty meters wide and one hundred and forty meters high. They are meant to store the upgraded Charon-class Light Frigates in them. That was a new tactic recently developed by UNSC Scientists.

The ship had to be completely reconstructed to be larger in size, width and height. The planned length was four kilometers, height eight hundred meters and the width was planned to be roughly five hundred meters. The new size won't come without any additions, as more guns will be installed. More missile pods, more missile turrets. The heavy deck guns will be removed entirely and instead of them, the Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons will be placed on the sides of the ship to allow the vessel to be much more effective against alien ships in broadside showdowns.

Additionally, the 50mm point defense guns will be swapped out for the new and the more efficient 70mm point defense guns. A total of five hundred of these guns will be placed around the ship's hull. The missile pod count will be increased to seven hundred to accommodate all three missile types with the Archer missiles still remaining the most important of them all.

The Fire of Humanity's two fusion reactors will be enhanced and finally merged together into a twin fusion reactor. Also, the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine will be swapped out for a new prototype, a much more accurate and faster slipspace drive that is slowly phasing out the old slipspace drive on all Human ships.

John gave the report back to the Engineer and looked awkwardly through his visor.

''Uh… seems useful.'' John commented and turned back to Rala, remembering that she gave him an offer to visit Sanghelios. ''Rala, please let me go with you to Sanghelios.'' John kindly asked and Rala could not refuse.

''Sure.'' She replied and then noticed that a Pelican is just waiting for her and John. A Marine popped out of it and shouted for the two.

''Captain Sandman, Miss 'Thenam. The both of you are requested by Lord Terrence Hood at Cairo Station. Please, get in so that we may head there immediately.'' The Marine went back inside while John and Rala came closer to the Pelican's troop bay's entry. John offered his hand to help Rala get in the Pelican first – a step of a true gentleman.

''Do humans always do this?'' Rala asked while getting inside the Pelican with John's help. After that, John got in himself and the Pelican's troop bay's doors sealed tight as it took off from the beaten up Battlecruiser.

''Only those who were educated to be gentle to females.'' John answered, smiling to Rala while their Pelican was heading for the Cairo Station.

* * *

**ODA-142 Cairo. January 13****th****, 2553, 1344 hours by UTC.**  
The Pelican arrived at a hangar in Cairo Station and unloaded its two passengers with its engines slowly shutting down.

''Where must we go now?'' Rala asked, because she was unfamiliar with the layout of the station and therefore she would get lost in the next corner.

''Follow me.'' John said, convinced that he knows where to go.

With the two of them roaming around the Cairo Super MAC station, it took a long while for them to reach the bridge of the station where Lord Hood was waiting along with SPARTAN-III Headhunters John B-201 and Chris C-333.

''Welcome, you two. Captain, please stand in line with the Headhunters. Miss 'Thenam, please take a seat right there.'' Lord Hood ordered the Captain to stand in line with the Spartans while directing Rala to a seat not too far away.

''John Two Oh One and Chris Three Three Three, I hereby promote you both to the rank of Lieutenant. You two have served the UNSC faithfully before disappearing into the unknown black of slipspace.'' Lord Hood announced and approached the two SPARTAN-IIIs that were clad in their MJOLNIR Mark X Forerunner-developed Powered Assault Armor. Chris looked at Lord Hood through his Mark VI helmet, though he did not say anything, but just kept looking.

''Also, for your actions during the war I award you both with the Colonial Cross – a reward given to those who show singular daring and devotion that both of you have shown during the war.'' Lord Hood proceeded to hand the Colonial Crosses to the Headhunters. The ribbons of the Crosses had blue stripes running vertically on its sides with two tiny red stripes surrounding a central yellow one. The Spartans secured their Colonial Crosses in their hands while Lord Hood prepared to award Captain Sandman.

''Captain John Sandman, for your repeated acts of valor on the battlefield, I award you with the Gold Star…'' Lord Hood handed a gold star medal whose ribbon had a yellow stripe in the middle with a vertical orientation, surrounded by two blue stripes. ''…Also, for being injured while fighting the Covenant on the opening stages of the Battle of Earth, you are awarded with the Purple Heart.'' Lord Hood handed the Purple Heart medal to Captain John Sandman. The Purple Heart had a ribbon entirely in purple color, but the medal itself has the George Washington engravement in the middle of the heart.

''All three of you get awarded with the Great War Medal for living through the entire war that cost humanity twenty three billion dead and almost all of our colonies.'' Lord Hood and his fellow officers awarded the Spartan Headhunters and the Spartan-IV Captain with the Great War Medal. The Great War Medal's ribbon was entirely black with twenty three stars on it. Each star representing one billion dead humans. The medal itself had the UNSC symbol on it, but the UNSC's eagle was sitting on Earth, instead of an alien world, as seen by Earth's main continents on it. That was symbolizing Earth as humanity's last bastion and greatest victory that secured human survival.

''Speaking on behalf of the entire United Nations Space Command and all of its branches, I thank you for your service and loyalty during the war in which all of us had to stick together and I hope your loyalty will not falter, but only strengthen while serving humanity with great honor and pride.'' Lord Hood spoke and raised his right hand up in a salute, honoring the three men in front of him. All of the bridge's officers saluted in honor of the trio. The three Spartans raised their hands in a salute as well.

''You may be dismissed, Spartans, but Spartans John Two Oh One and Chris Three Three Three must remain for a debriefing of their new mission.'' Captain John and Rala left the bridge, leaving the two other Spartans with Lord Hood and the rest of the officers.

''The Sangheili have asked for UNSC's minimal help in dealing with a threat on one of their moons orbiting Sanghelios – the homeworld of their race. Apparently, the Brutes have occupied it, slaughtered many civilians and are holding the entire planet occupied. The intervention of the Headhunters may save their moon from total destruction.'' Lord Hood gave the two a short info about a request from Sanghelios.

''Spartans, this is very important. As their friends, we have to help them out in beating back the Brutes.'' Lord Hood handed the two datapads containing the objectives. Sabotage and assassination.

''We'll head out for Sanghelios immediately, Sir.'' The two Spartans saluted and turned around to leave, but Lord Hood prevented them from leaving yet.

''Keep your ship out of the Brute radar range, otherwise they might attack us while we're still weak. Insert via Pelican and once all objectives are done, extract through a Pelican as well. Now go, make Humanity proud!''

''Sir, yes, Sir!'' The Spartans acknowledged their optional objectives and left the bridge, heading for the hangar bay in which their Pelican was parked in.

Meanwhile, while John B-201 and Chris C-333 were heading for Sanghelios to assist the Sangheili, John and Rala were taking a four day long vacation on Florida, United Republic of North America, before taking an upgraded UNSC Charon-class Light Frigate and heading to Sanghelios.

* * *

**January 14****th****, 2553, 0956 hours by UTC. Sanghelios' orbit.  
**The Headhunters prepared for their mission to travel behind the enemy lines, it was the first mission for the Headhunters in a long time but the SPARTANs thought they were up for the task and with the aid of the MJOLNIR Mark X; everything would go smoother than usual. While they were inside their SOEIV's Chris decided to talk to B-201 via his helmet. John was the first to speak to Chris.

"Hey wouldn't we have an easier time going through the mission with Tanya tagging along, Chris?" Chris simply sighed at his friend; he had apparently forgotten the pact they had made a long time ago.

"No Tanya ever on a Headhunter mission." Chris quoted his Headhunter friend who thought Tanya ruined all the fun on their missions back then, but Chris agreed to it to make him find peace.

"Oh… right." Chris just laughed at John and simply said.

"Damn John, I'm starting to suspect you have Alzheimer's or some shit like that." John gasped and raised his hands inside his pod and said with a "hurt feelings" tone to top it all off.

"How dare you ever say something like that to me Chris? I feel like you have stabbed me in the heart! "

"Quit exaggerating you little bitch." Both the SPARTANS laughed and prepared for the drop of the pods that would begin soon, Chris and John repeated a phrase before every one of their missions.

"Headhunters now until Forever!" Both the Spartans shouted aloud and with that, they were dropped into their destination, one of Sanghelios's two moons - Suban. The more industrial moon of the two.

The pods were starting to grab the heat of the fall, but Chris caught a glimpse of exploding plasma from afar, it was the Sangheili fighting the Brutes. The Headhunters mission was critical to victory so it all depended on the two of them. The pods were going faster and faster every second, Chris knew that they were going to hit land soon enough.

The pods entered the atmosphere and were burning. It was a matter of seconds until impact. A group of Grunts were sitting and guarding an area far from the Spartans landing area, and apparently, they did not notice anything.

Chris jumped out of his drop pod and noticed the small crater the pod caused with him inside it; the crater would be noticeably larger if he just dropped out without it. He scanned the area for John's pod and to his surprise, he found him already out and beside him.

"You know Chris, I'm starting grow fond of this armor, got out of the pod in an instant." John-B201 liked his improved reaction times that the armor has gifted him.

"Right, we have got to move now if we want to do these things in time. There is a location 3 klicks away from here, there we can go over the plan and keep on moving from there, got it?"

"Loud and clear, Asswipe!" Moreover, with that the Headhunters kept everything going according to plan, they have never failed before and they do not plan to fail now.

The Spartans got to their first of many destinations, a high point that oversaw most of the surface. They could go over their tasks and plans there and so they began doing, while in the meantime they sat down and double checked their Forerunner weapons. As they were doing that they had a bit of normal conversations.

"Elites were a bitch; at least they're smart and that made them predictable, but Brutes though…" John cut off Chris.

"Look at them sideways and they lose their heads, makes them fun, it's like picking on an emotionally stunted twelve year old." Chris just shook his head and said.

"You were the bully as a kid weren't you?" Chris made a highly educated guess on what John was.

"Me? No, I was the twelve year old"

"Think that it teaches you sympathy for…" John cut off Chris once again.

"Sympathy? Yeah if getting your ass bruised teaches you anything, it's better to be the bully than the one getting beaten." John explained carefully.

"You are one enlightened individual, you know that?" Chris asked.

"I tend to think I turned out okay." John did not want to exaggerate either.

"John, you are essentially a government sanctioned sociopath, that's not normal and… and somewhat say far from okay." John just looked down at his weapon and said.

"Like you're some kind of saint…" Chris also looked down at his gun.

"I never said I was I'm not saying that you are not a hell of a guy John, but I'm just saying I wouldn't trust you with my kids." Johns head quickly turns and he is silent for a second.

"You don't have kids…" John returned to being silent for a little while.

"Then we've got nothing to worry about." John was eager to hear the plan now at this moment.

"Right, now here's the deal, our target is to take out the Brutes plasma and spike supplies if we succeed in that task their weapons won't last for very long." John thought it sounded easy enough but where were they taking it he wondered.

"Where is it located, Chris?" John asked curiously.

"Here's the surprising part, it's all in the same place, just from point A to point B. The Brutes aren't very bright, if the Elites were in charge I can guarantee the mission would be a tad bit harder, but the Brutes are the Brutes so we still have to be careful about this John." John nodded and asked another question to Chris.

"The location of this place?" Chris sent a Map with the location marked to Johns helmet interface so he could see it.

"There is where they keep it, Sangheili ruins. By the looks of it they just looked for the closest area to throw it in, our part is that we will plant explosives there and disrupt the supply line there giving the Sangheili an easier time against the Brutes." John was a bit suspicious if that was really all they had to do.

"That's all?" John asked, Chris let out a small laugh and explained the next part to John.

"Not by a longshot, our next step after that is to assassinate a high profile target - a Brute Chieftain, with the explosives creating a big blue firework will get their attention and gives me enough time to take the shot and make the bullet pierce through his head and disintegrate him effectively." John liked the plan but he wondered one thing.

"You're taking the shot?" Chris looked towards John a bit and asked.

"You want too?" Chris wondered, John sure did not want to.

"You take it." John agreed to let Chris taking the shot; after all, he did not have a problem with it.

"Good, we have five hours before the Pelican comes and picks us up John; we will do this thing in three alright?"

"Right, let's move out. The supplies are our first target; it is three klicks north of our location so get moving." The Headhunters moved out to get this operation done.

Chris and John were crouching in active camo so nothing can spot them. Chris was scanning the ruins and he saw the plasma and spike supplies behind a gate guarded by two Brutes and the entire ruins was swarmed with grunts, Chris had an idea in mind, but John was required.

"Hey John, see those Brutes guarding the gate?" John crouched beside Chris and scanned the area as well.

"Yeah, and it's swarmed with Grunts." Chris turned his head to John and smiled behind his visor.

"Want to play a game?" John did not like the sound of it but it was vital to the mission so he had to agree to it.

"Why not, what's my role?" John said in a bitter tone.

"I need those Grunts to create a distraction, so those two Brutes get away from the gate and I can plant the explosives." John simply nodded and they proceeded.

The Headhunters snuck into the ruins with their active camo as they did not want to cause a commotion. Chris was behind a pile of pillars waiting for John's distraction, while in the meanwhile he saw a large group of Grunts walking past the Brutes and he knew that was John's key.

John stood on a rooftop in active camo looking for a good opportunity to purchase Chris his distraction. He suddenly saw a large group of Grunts and said.

"Chris got his Christmas present early this year." Then a plasma grenade appeared in his hand and he threw it in the middle of the group, it was only a matter of second before they completely exploded and flew in random directions away from the explosion site.

Chris saw the Brutes running towards the explosion John must have caused and he knew this was his chance. He dashed through the gate, inside was a large supplies of plasma, spikes and helium fuel among other things. Chris smiled and began planting the explosives.

"Hey John, let's get out of here ASAP before they notice anything vital." John heard Chris and began to sprint out as well as Chris did.

The Headhunters has succeeded in their first task and now the Chieftain was the only one remaining. John asked Chris about their next step.

"Did you manage to plant them Chris?" John curiously asked as always, Chris smiled behind his visor.

"I did indeed, here's the detonator and remember: When in doubt blow shit up." He threw the detonator to John and he catches it.

"Right the highpoint facing the Chieftains location is no more than 2 klicks away from here so we better get moving again." John nodded and started sprinting beside Chris.

The Headhunters had arrived to the high point and set up the Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle. Chris could see the Brutes assemble but no sign of the Chieftain yet. He proceeded to go over this with John.

"Hey John, on my signal I want you to blow shit up. We must do it in time or this will get harder." John simply nodded and waited until Chris gave out the signal.

Chris was aiming with the Binary Rifle to the assembly point when suddenly, he saw the Chieftain appear and he began to count down with his fingers in front of John. John started to feel the ground shake a bit, he looked down and a second later he saw a Brute charging at full speed right in front of him. He was going for Chris, John within an instant was in front of the Brute wrestling him down to the ground, he managed to smack the detonator out of his hands it slide down to a corner. John activated his Hardlight Blade and stabbed the Brute in its head making him disintegrate. He panicked as he saw Chris just finishing his countdown and threw himself to the detonator.

"John the fuck are you up…" A big boom interrupted Chris he had detonated the explosives. The Chieftain was about to leave until he turned his head and saw the explosion, Chris instantly aimed with precision and pulled the trigger. The projectile went straight through his brain; the Chieftain fell to the ground and disintegrated.

He saw John lying on the ground and barely pressed the detonator in time, he also saw the ashes of a brute. John explained to Chris what happened.

"A brute came charging at you, so I killed it." Chris smiled again behind his visor and said.

"The fucks I was about to give, now let's get out of here to the rendezvous point for extraction." John simply laughed and the Headhunters could hear the Brutes roar at the death of their Chieftain.

* * *

A few hours later a D77H-TCI Pelican came to the extraction point and picked up the Headhunters inside it. John took off his helmet revealing his rather scarred face, but Chris did stick to his.

"Hell of a ride, don't you think Chris?" John asked his fellow Headhunter.

"One of many to come my beloved sociopath." Chris was relieved they were back on the track now.

The Pelican disappeared into space now with the successful Headhunters. They made a critical change for the Sangheili, breaking the stalemate.

The Sangheili sent a CCS-class Battlecruiser to land and deploy troops to secure the moon once and for all.

* * *

**January 16****th****, 2553, 1101 hours by UTC. Sanghelios's Low Orbit. UNSC Frigate ''Spear of Mars''.  
**''Well, Rala. We're over Sanghelios.'' John said while staring through a window in one of the lower decks of the frigate.

''The homeworld is beautiful, isn't it?'' Rala asked as for her, the slightly arid-looking planet was beautiful. Sanghelios had a larger desert than Earth because it had three stars in its system, but it still retained that green and blue look of Terran-type worlds that was made by the large grasslands and vast oceans.

''Looks to be extremely hot on it.'' John said after noticing the massive desert in the middle of the planet that was three times larger than the Sahara on Earth.

''The continent of Yermo isn't that hot. Well, just its Southern part is, because that's where a desert is and the borders of the State of Vadam end there. The Northern part where the City of Vadam is located it is rather cool. About as cool as your European continent's Southern part.'' Rala explained the temperatures, even though the average temperatures on Sanghelios can go up as high as fifty six degrees per Celsius, but no lower than minus five degrees per Celsius.

''Wait… as much as I had learned about Sangheili named, you should be named _Vadam_ because you were born in the State of Vadam, should you not?'' John began raising questions, but Rala quickly satisfied his curiosity.

''Yes, I should be, but sometimes Sangheili make exceptions in honor of others. We are an honorable race, remember?'' Rala smiled and began heading to the nearest hangar bay that would contain a Pelican dropship.

''Oh…'' John replied shortly and his curiosity died down for now.

''Come. I can't pilot your vehicles, so you'll have to take me down to my home.'' Rala was eager to return to her family after two years of serving in the Covenant Navy. She and John both occupied the cockpit but John assumed full control of the Pelican and began piloting it out of the UNSC Spear of Mars and down to the surface of Sanghelios, to the continent of Yermo that reminded just a bit of Europe by its shape, only it didn't have any inland seas like the Baltic Sea or the Black Sea.

* * *

**Earth High Orbit, January 16****th****, 2553, 1135 hours by UTC.**  
The UNSC Cataclysm arrived from slipspace directly over Earth, near the shipyard where the UNSC Fire of Humanity was getting refitted and improved.

Inside the ship, the team of five – John B-201, Chris C-333, Krilus, Edward and Tali were playing a Human game of ''Spin the bottle''. Edward had spun the bottle and the bottle's tip upon stopping pointed towards Tali. Edward was preparing a question for her as they were playing the Truth or Dare type of that same game.

''Tali, truth or dare?'' Edward asked, waiting for Tali's answer.

''Um… truth!'' Tali said, believing that it won't be anything stupid.

''Alright, Tali. Do you like any of the men here?'' Edward gave his question and then Tali's eyesight turned towards Chris C-333.

''Um… yes…'' Tali answered shyly and Edward, along with Krilus, wanted to know who it was.

''And who is it?'' Edward asked but then John B-201 intervened.

''Edward, you can ask only _one_ question per turn!'' John B-201 defended Tali's secret even though he knew it wasn't him that she liked, but it was Chris C-333.

''Fine.'' Edward and Krilus both gave up and the team continued their friendly game.

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews with your thoughts and ideas. Also, I do realize that a small bit of dialogue has been taken Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Headhunters, but me and Toruscan agreed that it was for the best, so we hope that you don't become too strict about that. Anyways, the next chapter will come soon.  
**


	3. New Beginnings

**Hello everyone! Wow, it's been one year already since I (-Stealer-L1F3) began writing on Fanfiction and it had its ups and downs. I have enjoyed writing the Fanfics that I have written and I thank all of you for your continued support that you have shown to me. I really appreciate it guys and girls, I really do. I thank each and every one of you for this.  
Anyways, me and Toruscan are bringing you a new chapter in the story. Dive in.  
**

* * *

**January 16th, 1731 hours by UTC. Sanghelios, Yermo, State of Vadam.  
**''I have never seen so many Sangheili in my life. Never!'' John whined when he saw hundreds of Sangheili surround him and Rala in the middle of a street, giving him angry looks as if he was not welcome. Many, on the other hand, had friendly looks, like if they were embracing the arrival of a Human on their world.

''Don't worry. My family's home is just a few dozen meters from here.'' Rala was most excited to return back home and even began running with John following behind her closely. After a short sprint, they arrived at Rala's parent's home. It had completely alien architecture, but also reminded a bit of Human Renaissance-era architecture. It had a relatively large backyard. Possibly, Rala's parents were Nobles among the Sangheili. Rala's mother, who seemed to be a bit shorter than Rala, opened the door for the two.

''Rala! You're back!'' Rala's mother was rather happy to see her daughter, but she did not proceed to give her a hug. John thought that maybe it was not part of Sangheili traditions. ''Please, come in. Your father was expecting to see you.'' Rala's mother invited her in. Rala stretched out her hand to John to grab him by his shoulder and drag him in as well, because he was looking at the Sangheili walking on the streets. After grabbing John, she went inside and pulled him along. Rala's mother was wondering what was going on.

Rala released John upon entering the house and went to the other side of it to leave the house and enter the backyard where her father was honing his skills with a sword on a mannequin.

''Father!'' Rala was happy to see her father again and she kneeled before him showing honor. Her father was roughly half a meter taller than her and was wearing Zealot armor with red colors.

Her father, a Sangheili Aristocrat – Swordsmaster, turned around from his mannequin and looked at Rala.

''Rala! Welcome back to your home!'' He was happy to see her as well, but then he noticed a Human in black, bulky armor standing right next to the door leading in the house from the backyard. The father immediately ran on to him, trying to beat him down, but the superior strength and reflexes of the Human took him completely by surprise.

''A Demon.'' Rala's father determined that it was one of the Human super-soldiers that the Covenant nickname ''Demons''. John slowly released the father's hand, who slowly pulled it away from the Human. John was completely taken by surprise of the next thing that Rala's father did. Rala's father pulled out a second sword from behind him and handed it to John. He wanted to test the Captain's abilities.

''It's in our tradition to test one's skill.'' The father said and readied his own sword. John took his battle-ready stance with sword – his left shoulder facing Rala's father and his sword being held firmly in his right hand and pointed away, down to the ground in an angle.

John raised his left arm and stretched it half-way out and moved two fingers out of a clutched fist. He moved those fingers in the fist and out, and back in again – a taunt. He was ready for an attack and with the taunt he wanted Rala's father to begin the attack. By the time he finished his taunt, he had calculated all of the Sangheili swordsman's attacks and how to deflect them safely.

The Sangheili Swordsmaster attacked and attempted to make an overhead stab on the Spartan. John swiftly blocked the attack by raising his sword in the air to meet the Sangheili's sword in a loud clack. In a split second, John raised his armored foot and kicked the swordsmaster away. He began his own attack with a predator move forward and slashing his sword sideways. The swordsman swiftly recovered and blocked the sideway attack, but John quickly pulled the sword back and began a direct stab to the chest. The sword was thrown aside by the Swordsmaster's own sword, but another attack followed almost immediately.

This time, John used the force which was used to throw the sword away against the Swordsmaster. He made a fast spin and decelerated to a full stop until his sword was just a centimeter away from the Swordsmaster's skin.

''Touché.'' John said, mentioning that as the Swordsmaster's defeat.

''I am getting old.'' The Swordsmaster blamed his age for the inability to defend against such a predictable attack. ''But you were good for a Human. I was serving the Covenant for five years and had encountered many humans in close combat. None survived a duel with me. You're different, just like your Spartan kin.'' The Swordsmaster slowly got back up on his feet while commenting on the Spartan's skill with a sword.

''That… or that you weren't trying hard enough. You Sangheili can do better than that, even at your elderly years.'' John was convinced that the Swordsmaster could've dealt more dangerous blows and do better parries than he did.

''Still, you defeated me. I wasn't expecting such skillful moves and I had forgotten the tales of Demons.'' The Swordsmaster made an excuse, a believable one. ''And a defeat is a defeat, no matter how hard you try to excuse your own self.''

John was amazed at the wisdom the Swordsmaster showed.

''Rala! You have met a great friend. All the others I have always defeated.'' Rala's father mentioned something about Rala always bringing home friends.

''Father!'' She whined and went back inside the house while her father turned to the Human.

''What's your name and rank, Human? What glory have you achieved in battle?'' Rala's father was getting ready to know his daughter's friend more closely.

''Captain John Sandman…'' John noticed that the Aristocratic father was trying to remember what a Captain was. ''A Captain is a Shipmaster by Sangheili ranking systems.'' John helped him remember and then proceeded to show his medals after the Sangheili Aristocrat responded.

''Oh yes.'' The Aristocrat snapped out of his pondering moment and went inside the house, following Rala and her mother into a large room with a table in the middle and seats around it. The seats didn't have four legs, like human ones, but had only one in the middle that had supporting feet spread out to all sides. They seemed to be better suited for the legs of the Sangheili. The table, on the other hand, was much like Human tables with four legs.

Upon sitting down next to the table, John pulled out two Purple Heart medals and one Gold Star.

''The Purple Hearts were awarded to me for being injured while fighting the enemy of the UNSC on the battlefield. The Gold Star was awarded to me for my repeated acts of valor on the field. Also, there's this.'' John pulled out a Great War Medal that symbolized him surviving the war. ''This was awarded for surviving this war. This brutality. I've seen the brutality of this war firsthand and never will I forget it.

''You must have many war stories as you seem to be made for war. I could sense it while dueling with you. Your visor doesn't block your emotions like pain and your awards confirm it.'' Rala's father informed Captain Sandman that he could feel some of his emotions.

''I've been serving for six years already and in all those six years I've been doing nothing but fighting your kind to protect mine from extermination.'' John explained while looking into Rala's father's eyes. He took off his helmet, revealing his face to the Sangheili around him. ''Only one occasion turned out to be fighting against my own kind. On that day, a person that I once held close to me was killed by a nuclear bomb.'' John remembered the loss of Jessica, yet again, but still kept his emotions locked down. This time, his emotions didn't even try to break free as all grief for Jessica had gone away.

''We all make or take sacrifices in a war.'' The father said upon sitting down at the end of the table where only one seat was present.

''Yeah… and I learned that the hard way.'' John said and placed his helmet on the table, but then noticed that Rala's mother was putting down dishes.

''Uh…?'' John felt confused, thinking that she's about to serve food that only Sangheili can eat.

''Don't worry. My little daughter informed me that she had a Human friend coming our way, so I prepared accordingly. Oh, and do you mind taking off that armor? It's already rather hot today.'' Rala's mother kindly asked John to remove his armor, but John could not. Not without a special machine.

''Sorry, Ma'am, but I can't do that. Our Powered Assault Armor is removed only with the help of a special machine and a few technicians. Though I can remove it if I had the necessary tools to unlock the hardpoints. There were some tools in our Pelican, but I forgot to take them with me.'' John explained the uneasy removal of the MJOLNIR armor and how he forgot to take the tools with him.

''Oh well, no harm done.'' Rala's mother said, but then Rala herself came in with the tool necessary to unlock hardpoints of the suit.

''Stand up, big guy.'' Rala said and John complied immediately. He stretched his arms out and Rala began using the tool like the technicians did it. She unlocked the hardpoints in two minutes so that John could easily remove his armor. After she unlocked it all, John removed his gauntlets, boots and other pieces of his armor, leaving just the thick, black bodysuit on.

''Well, I hope you aren't disappointed by how I've cooked this.'' Rala's mother said and brought John a big portion of meat with something equivalent to potatoes. They looked like friend potatoes, but it was definitely the Sanghelios equivalent of them, because they looked a lot darker and their smell was different. The meat was definitely from an animal of Sanghelios, but John didn't even want to know what kind of animal.

_''I hope I don't get poisoned, but hey, I feel hungry.''_ John thought to himself.

''Damn, if only our ship's cook was half as good as you, Ma'am.'' John commented on Rala's mother's cooking skills after feeling the tasty smell of the food and the great look of it.

''Go ahead, try it.'' Rala's mother offered John to try it out first, so John took a fork that was apparently an instrument that Sangheili used as well, but it was slightly larger than a Human one. He took a piece of the Sanghelios ''potato'' and put it in his mouth, beginning to chew it. When he finished chewing and swallowed it down, Rala's mother was getting nervous. John could tell that she tried hard and she succeeded. It tasted good, even for food grown on a world inhabited by an alien race.

''It's great, Ma'am, you shouldn't worry.'' John calmed the mother down and supported his own initial thought that she cooks exceptionally well.

''Thank you!'' Rala's mother thanked him for acknowledging her skill and sat down to eat her every day food.

''Tell us, how are Humans trained for battle?'' Rala's father asked about John's boot camp days.

''For those who are not ready to face the psychological and physical hell, it's a nightmare. Actually, it's a nightmare for everyone. I've been trained two times. Once, I attended a Marine Corps boot camp on the fortress world of Reach and then I attended Marine Special Operations Academy on Mars where I received my Orbital Drop Shock Trooper specialty.'' John began compiling all the adventures together.

''Trust me when I say this: a boot camp is nothing compared to what we needed to endure in ODST training. It was a true nightmare. We had almost no sleep, minimal rations, peak human energy output. Physical training runs almost every day. Sunday, the last day of a week, was relieved for us when we could get proper sleep. There were also strict teamwork rules. If one person messed up, the entire team got punished for it.'' John then remembered some people who actually wanted to go back to the Marine Corps because of the impossible endurance required in ODST training. He was about to tell of incidents like those until Rala's father interrupted him for a bit to ask that same question that he was about to answer to.

''Did anyone leave because of this?'' He asked, looking confident that the answer would be ''yes''.

''Yes, some left. Some argued with our Drill Instructors that the training is unbearable.'' John replied and took a sip of water from a glass that was passed to him by Rala, who was sitting right next to him and carefully listening to the story as well.

''What about the arguments with these ''Drill Instructors''? How did they end? Was there a duel to prove one's point?'' Rala's father thought that Humans sometimes resolve everything with a duel, but John dismissed that.

''No. We Humans don't resolve arguments with violence. We have the Courts to resolve many arguments, but in the military, the Drill Instructors often countered the endurance argument with the fact that they had to pass it themselves to become what they are.'' John explained and then turned back to the meal.

* * *

**UNSC Cataclysm, Bridge. January 16****th****, 1823 hours by UTC. Neptune's orbit.  
**Chris was pondering about what to do with the part of the crew aboard his ship that isn't from this universe. He knew that ONI would want to run experiments on them and some other crazy things and that's what he wanted to save them from, so he called the three – Krilus, Edward and Tali – up to the bridge.

After a while, the three arrived at the bridge with John B-201.

''What's the rush, Chris?'' Edward was most curious for the reason Chris called them up to the bridge.

''Listen, I am getting you all three back to your universe.'' Chris said as he leaned slightly forward while sitting on his chair in the middle of the massive bridge, next to a holo-table.

''What? Why?'' Krilus was the first to ask, because he has not seen the wonders of this universe to its fullest potentials.

''To protect you from our universe. It's filled with dangers even we do not fully understand.'' John B-201 responded while walking up to Chris's side.

''But-'' Tali wanted to say something but then Chris stared into her eyes.

''No, Tali, none of you can stay. John has requisitioned a Prowler that will take you to your universe with the aid of a copy of Tanya. She will land you in the nearest populated world and then go to a desolate world where no one can find it. When the copy's life span ends, the Prowler will be self-destructed.'' Chris explained and with a press of a button on his chair, he opened a door in the bridge that was the quickest way to the Prowler.

''Please… don't make us throw you in.'' Chris didn't want to wait too long and the trio complied as they made their way across the ship and found the Prowler that Chris mentioned.

''What should I do while you do whatever you have planned?'' John was feeling ready to do anything.

''Maybe go visit Captain Sandman at… wherever he is right now.'' Chris said as he made up his mind. He felt that the ship was too ghostly without a crew and decided to head to Earth and ask for Lord Hood to give him a crew.

''Sanghelios. Yeah, on it.'' John acknowledged. He kept standing next to Chris as he knew that he'd take him to Earth.

After a while and after confirming that the Prowler on which Tali, Edward and Krilus were on departed this universe via anomalous slipstream space, the UNSC Cataclysm made a slip to Earth, where John B-201 was given a Prowler under his command that he can use to safely reach Sanghelios.

* * *

**Sanghelios, Rala's parents' home.  
**Captain John Sandman was sleeping in a bed with his Sangheili girlfriend on the second floor of Rala's parents' home. He was having a dream about the Flood. A dream in which he is fighting the Flood alone, without augmentations and in his old ODST battle uniform.**  
**  
**John's dream, Unknown date and time, Unknown location.  
**John was standing alone surrounded by Flood Infection Forms and Flood Combat Forms from all sides. He was armed with two M90 shotguns, one in each hand. And as spare weapons, he had two M6C Magnums and a single MA5C Assault Rifle.

The Flood were moving surprisingly slow, giving John just enough time to finish them off.

''Take that, Galactic shitstains!'' John taunted the Flood to attack again as he kept finishing them off with his shotguns, but the more of the Flood he killed, the more and faster they became until they began to get as close as his feet. Quickly, John threw his shotguns away and armed his MA5C and an M6C, but that provided pointless as Flood Infection Forms jumped on his chest and began tearing the armor off. He screamed in his dream out of agony as the Flood were tearing into his chest, tearing off his flesh, breaking ribs, the heart, the lungs and his blood vessels. He could see his own blood staining the concrete floor around him.

Suddenly, a Flood Infection Form jumped on his face and began tearing its way through his visor, quickly breaking it and tearing his head apart. The dream ended when John woke up loudly.

**Reality, Sanghelios, Yermo, State of Vadam, January 17****th****, 2553, 0453 hours by UTC.  
**''GAAAAAH!'' John shouted and quickly got up from the bed, checking if he was alright. He, unknowingly, woke Rala up while screaming and checking if his chest and head are still in place. Even though his experience with the Flood was minimal, it was a small skirmish, he still caught enough of the sight of them to be afraid of their animalistic brutality.

''John! What's wrong?!'' Rala quickly turned to John's side, putting her hands across his sides and her head over his shoulder, noticing that he was checking if certain body parts were still in place. ''You had a nightmare about the Flood, didn't you?''

''Yeah…'' John confirmed her suspicions and dismissed his own worries. He was alright.

''They attacked me, not you, so… why are you the one most afraid of them?'' Rala asked in a sleepy tone, trying to comfort John.

''Natural Human instincts. Be afraid of something that might do the same to you.'' John said and laid back down the bed with Rala lying right next to him with her hand passing right over his chest and her head placed on his shoulder.

''Is there any way I can make you feel better? To help you forget the parasite?'' Rala was ready to do anything just so that her boyfriend would calm down.

''I… I don't know…'' John said silently and then the silence ensued for a few minutes. Rala was pondering on the situation, about what would help John.

He noticed that she closed her eyes and fell asleep and so did he. Soon after, he saw another nightmare. This time, Rala was attacked by the Flood in John's nightmare, while John was helpless to do anything as two Flood Combat Forms were holding him firmly in their hands.

John woke up again, this time silently, a half an hour later and decided that he needed some fresh air. He put on his undersuit, his combat boots, grabbed an M6C which he attached to his right hip and a combat knife with a holster that he attached to his left one and proceeded to head downwards and out of the house directly into the streets.

John didn't knew what he really wanted at that moment, but after taking a look around, he noticed that there was the coastline not too far away from the city itself. He wanted to head that way, but then he saw Spirit and Phantom dropships approach it and drop off Brute footsoldiers.

''Great. The gorillas have arrived to slaughter the Sangheili.'' John said while realizing that he alone cannot deal with that many Brutes. He ran back inside the house and barricaded the doors with a table and some chairs.

He heard that someone was coming down, but that didn't bother him. It was Rala who came down, naked, to find John and she did find him, but he seemed to be prepared for a fight.

''John, what-'' Rala wanted to ask what John was doing but John shushed her and whispered for her to get over to his side and look outside the small view lens of the door. She saw Brutes carefully stalking across the streets and she realized that she had to arm John up with his Powered Assault Armor.

''Follow me.'' Rala said and led John to the ''living room'' of the house where John's armor was lying around. She picked up the tool necessary to lock the armor in place while John removed his weapons and put on the thick and black bodysuit. When John put his bodysuit on, he began putting his armor around him and Rala was sealing it piece by piece. The process was rather long, because Rala was no expert. A UNSC technician could seal it in less than four minutes, but it took longer for Rala to do it, but John wasn't forcing her to hurry.

''Alright, there.'' Rala reported as the armor suit was fully sealed. John put on the his black helmet with its golden visor. Inside, every part of his Heads-Up Display flickered to life from the motion sensor to the compass. He attached the combat knife to his shoulder and picked up his M6C. He ejected a clip to check if there are bullets in it and after seeing that it's fully loaded, he loaded the clip back in and prepared the weapon for a fight.

''Rala, you should probably get dressed.'' John suggested because Rala was standing right in front of him, naked. Still, John could not get his eyes off her.

''Alright. I'll be down soon.'' She acknowledged and ran back up to the second floor to get her armor dressed on.

At the same time, John approached the doors and removed the table as he was more than ready for a fight with the Brutes. John also noticed that right next to the door, there were two single-blade swords that reminded of European swords from Human history attached to a wall. John took both of them as they would serve well in close quarters combat.

When Rala came back down clad in her armor and armed with just a Plasma Pistol, John threw her one of the two swords and in return, she threw John his second M6C Magnum. John immediately duel-wielded the Magnums.

''Those are my father's!'' Rala remarked about the swords, but John didn't really care whose were they, as they would serve their purpose of killing Brutes just fine.

''Rala, they'll do their job against the gorillas well.'' John said, holstered one sword on his back and slowly opened the door. He stuck his gun outside and then moved outside himself, after making sure there were no Brutes.

''Come on, we've got to rally the troops if there are-'' John's plan was to rally all battle capable Sangheili in the city, but Rala interrupted him.

''John! All our warriors are in the Vadam Keep, far away from here. If we do get there, the city will be ravaged by the time they get here.'' She dismissed John's plan in an instant. John knew he couldn't take the Brutes all at once.

''What else? Can I call in support from the frigate? It has a company of Marines onboard ready and waiting for a signal to come down and fight.'' John wanted to call down support from the UNSC Spear of Mars that was hovering in orbit, trying to avoid any combat or detection.

''That could incite anger amongst my people, but… I fear we have no choice. There are too many Brutes here for us to take them all on. Your Marines could buy us time to rally the troops at the Keep. The Keep itself is just ten kilometers from here, closer than the Harbor is to it.'' Rala pointed at the high Kolaar Mountain and John immediately cursed.

''Fuck… climbing a mountain… no thanks, I'd better call the Marines down.'' John finished cursing and immediately called down the Marines from the UNSC Spear of Mars and asked for a Warthog. The Marines arrived just ten minutes later, armed fully for a war with M808 ''Scorpion'' Main Battle Tanks and M12 Force Application Vehicles, the Warthogs, armed with M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Guns and M68 Asynchronous Linear Induction Motors – Gauss Cannons.

The Marines managed to land at the beach without alerting anyone, which was a complete surprise to everyone. John and Rala approached the Marine Company that was gathering for an attack.

''Lieutenant, I want your men to deal with the Brutes inside the city. Engage them in urban combat. Also, get a squad of your men ready to climb a mountain because they will need to inform the Soldiers of the State of Vadam about the situation in here.'' John said and then took a look around the area. He noticed many options for stealth approaches from the rooftops of the small houses.

''Alright, Sir.'' The Female Lieutenant ordered a squad of her best men to rally up on her location.

''Sarge, I'll need your guys to get up on that mountain and inform the Elites of the situation so that we may get reinforcements.'' The Lieutenant briefed the squad of brave Marines while John turned to discuss a plan with Rala.

''So, ready to climb up a rooftop or two, Rala?'' John said as he pointed at the nearest house that can easily be climbed up on.

''Uh… what do you have in mind?'' Rala asked while looking at the house and then turned to face John, but she noticed that he was already gone from that place that he stood on. She looked back at the house and noticed that he was already climbing on the two story house. It didn't take long for him to reach the rooftops and begin overlooking the streets in front of him. Rala joined him on the rooftops a while later, albeit it took her longer to climb up as she had not been trained in anything like that.

''I count at least six hundred Brutes here. I think they've begun their final, desperate pushes into Sanghelios.'' John observed the Brutes stalking the streets. Suddenly, the Brutes began kicked down doors and entering houses.

''We've got to do something! They're going to slaughter innocents!'' Rala became seriously angered after seeing the Brutes throw young and old Sangheili males out of their houses. John held her back while he holstered his M6C Magnums. He pointed at a lone house where fewer Brutes entered.

''See that house over there? We'll get in there, kill the Brutes and signal the assault for the Marines from there.'' John said and readied his sword. He began running across the rooftop and made a long jump across the street, landing on a house on the opposite side that was also on the opposite side of their destination. John approached the edge of the angled roof and passed his hand for Rala, in case she won't be able to land safely. Rala took a few steps back, made a run and jumped. She landed on the very edge, but John caught her and pulled her in on the roof.

''You need some more training, Rala.'' John commented on Rala's lack of roof-jumping skills.

''Hmph.'' Rala replied jealously, but still with a smile. John then silently jumped off the roof and awaited Rala's turn. Rala approached the edge of the roof and jumped off. She landed in John's hands who safely put her down on the ground. Rala was amazed at his strength that he managed to catch her without any problems.

''Alright, Rala, now we have to get inside undetected.'' John said and approached the door, where a lone Brute was standing. John came close to it and jumped on its back, snapped its head in a one hundred and eighty degree angle, and to top it all off, he cut the Brute's head off with the sword, throwing the head far away. The Brute's body fell on the ground.

''Alright, we're clear. Let's go.'' John informed Rala and silently opened the door leading into the house that the Brutes entered. Upon entering, John saw purple blood trails everywhere, the most significant being the one leading upstairs.

''Rala, we've got contacts upstairs, most like-'' John could not finish informing Rala, because he heard a Brute come out of a room from behind the stairs. He looked at the Brute and quickly ran into him with his sword stabbing it in the face and through its head into a nearby wall that supported the stairs. John sliced the Brute's face by moving the sword to the side, out of its head. The Brute was dead, but it stained the wall behind it.

''I'm going up.'' Rala whispered and prepared her sword, along with her plasma pistol, to get ready for a fight with Brutes. After checking if the Brute is really dead, John followed Rala upstairs where she was preparing to breach and clear a room that had three Brutes in it along with a small Sangheili family of one male, one female and two Sangheili children.

''Rala, I'll enter through this room.'' John whispered to Rala as soon as he reached her and after he finished observing the second floor. There was another room that was connected with the room that John needs to enter via a wall. After John entered that room, he ran straight to the wall, preparing to smash it down. He activated his VISR to scan the room and noticed that a Brute was standing right in front of him, so he prepared his sword and readied it in a stabbing position so that he may use his Spartan strength and precision to stab it into the Brute's heart through the wall.

''Rala, go!'' John signaled for Rala through SQUADCOM and immediately stabbed the Brute through the wall. After the Brute was rendered harmless, John pulled the sword back and clutched his free hand into a fast, immediately punching the wall and breaking it down, allowing him to pass through it.

After John passed through, he immediately pulled his M6C from his thigh where it was magnetically attached to his armor and he aimed it at a Brute's head, instantly releasing four bullets into its head, killing it. While John was taking care of one of the Brutes, Rala fired an overcharged plasma pistol shot and while it was briefly stunned, she put a sword right in its gut and pulled it all the way up until it left the Brute's body from the tip of its head. The Brute was sliced in half, as it fell to the ground, lifeless.

''You're safe now.'' John tried to reassure the Sangheili, but they didn't seem to understand what he said. Apparently, they didn't know how to speak in English. Also, they were rather afraid of him because he was standing in front of them in bulky and intimidating armor.

''Your helmet and language skills aren't helping.'' Rala said as he gently pushed John aside and reassured the Sangheili in her language that John knew nothing of.

While the Sangheili were talking with each other, John opened a window and primed his M6C to fire a flare into the air. He attached a red flare rocket to the barrel's end and pointed it outside of the window, in the air. Soon after, John fired the rocket and it lit up the nearby streets. The Marines that were nearby immediately began their push into the city and they quickly encountered the Brutes. Upon meeting with the Brutes, the Lieutenant sent her best squad on a mission to climb the Kolaar Mountain and inform the Vadam Keep of the situation, even though the Keep's soldiers might murder every single one of them.

* * *

**Draco III, UNSC Cataclysm, January 17****th****, 2553. 0834 hours by UTC.**  
''Establishing orbit around Draco III.'' One of the officers in the bridge of the UNSC Cataclysm informed the ship's commanding officer – Lieutenant Chris C-333.

''Thank you.'' Chris thanked the officer, dismissed him and approached the observation port at the front of the bridge where Draco III was clearly visible, its surface scarred from warfare between the United Nations Space Command and the Covenant Empire.

Draco III was Chris's homeworld and it felt good and bad returning to it. Good, because he hasn't seen it ever since he was orphaned for the SPARTAN-III Program. Bad, because the planet has been abandoned by the Humans after the massacre that the Covenant made by feeding the Human civilians to the Unggoy and Kig-Yar, the Grunts and Jackals. Plus, the world was glassed and was not pretty to look at after the Covenant came back to glass it after the Battle of Draco III.

''Sir, we've got an incoming hail from Sanghelios that the Brutes are making a final push with everything they've got. Perhaps we should slip in to help?'' A Communications Officer informed the Lieutenant after intercepting a message from Sanghelios to the rest of the Sangheili colonies that had a firm Sangheili military presence. The message even went to UNSC space.

''Alright. Tanya, spin up the FTL drive and get us underway to Sanghelios.'' Chris went away from the observation port that was in front of the bridge, back to his chair that was in the middle of the bridge. The ship immediately spun up its slipspace drive and entered the slipstream space with their destination being Sanghelios.

''What if we're too late?'' Tanya asked just to be sure if Chris has a backup plan.

''We won't be late. We've got the fastest ship in the Galaxy, Tanya.'' Chris replied, firmly believing that nothing bad will happen.

Meanwhile on Sanghelios, a squad of UNSC Marines consisting of twelve Marines, each armed with DMRs, Battle Rifles and Assault Rifles, was heading up on the Kolaar Mountain and soon after, they found a heavily guarded entrance in a cave with mounted plasma turrets manned by Elites as well as dozens of guards standing outside, suddenly pointing their guns at them.

The Marines immediately raised their weapons to respond, but none of the sides fired at the other until one of the Elites spoke in clear English.

''Humans, why are you here?'' The Sangheili Ultra demanded to know when the squad leader, a Staff Sergeant, slowly came out in front of the squad.

''We're here to inform you that your city has been attacked by the Brutes! Our men are dying to protect something that you should've kept a closer eye on!'' The Staff Sergeant was angered at the lack of action from the Sangheili.

The Sangheili Ultra growled silently and went to the edge of the cave to look over the city, noticing many burning houses. His eyes widened when he saw orange and blue explosions and shells exchange sides. The Sangheili Ultra immediately turned around.

''Get everyone down there!'' He growled loudly this time and then looked at the Marines. ''Humans! You will follow my lead!'' The Sangheili ordered and left the cave along with a squad of Marines and dozens of other Sangheili following him.

* * *

**One hour later, Sanghelios, January 17****th****, 0959 hours by UTC.  
**The battle for the city of Vadam was raging at full force as a massively outnumbered UNSC Marine company was fighting against a superior in numbers Brute force albeit the Jiralhanae weren't attacking with any tactics thus giving the Marines an easier time in defending their positions.

After one long hour of a brutal battle against the Brutes, the Sangheili had finally arrived to help the Marines that were defending the Sangheili city. The Sangheili immediately took the initiative while the Brute numbers were heavily depleted and the Elites charged off into battle from the back ranks of the Brutes, ravaging half of the Brute forces before they could even respond. With a joint counter-attack, the UNSC and the Sangheili encircled the Jiralhanae and slaughtered every last one of them in every brutal way possibly imagined by the Sangheili. The Sangheili were doing the main part of the executions.

The battle, which seemed to look like a loss, turned out to be a decisive victory for the Sangheili. The first one the Sangheili scored against the Brutes, raising the morale of the many.

''Oorah!'' The Marines around the city were cheering with their rifles high up in the air. The Sangheili seemed to copy the style of Marine cheering and did the same – they raised their weapons in the air and yelled cheerfully, but their celebration was short-lived when an Assault Carrier, one of the last the Jiralhanae still had, entered the airspace of the State of Vadam.

John was hugging Rala in the main square which had a fountain in the middle of it. The two of them were actually in the fountain itself. John wanted to hold her forever, but his needs and thoughts were interrupted when a massive shadow blocked out the sun. He released Rala to look behind him, where he noticed an Assault Carrier preparing to glass the surface of the planet.

''UNSC Spear of Mars, what the hell is going on? How did it get through?'' John's mind was immediately filled with theories on how did the massive Assault Carrier got through.

''Captain, the ship smashed through the Sangheili lines and our MAC fire was ineffective against it. We considered to nuke it, but it was dangerously close to friendly warships.'' The Commanding Officer of the UNSC Spear of Mars responded instantly as the Charon-class Light Frigate appeared on the horizon, firing its point-defense guns and missiles at the Assault Carrier, trying to gain its attention. The frigate was unsuccessful.

''Brace for glassing!'' The female Lieutenant of the UNSC Marines shouted over the communication channels. John immediately embraced Rala, to safeguard her, but then he heard three loud bangs and three massive explosions.

Suddenly, the Assault Carrier's energy projector stopped charging and it began hurling down towards the desert far in the south. John looked up to find the source of the kill and noticed a massive UNSC Supercarrier flying by.

''UNSC Cataclysm to Captain John Sandman, I heard you needed a hand in repelling the Brutes from the Sangheili homeworld.'' The Commanding Officer of the Cataclysm – Lieutenant Chris C-333 – chimed in over the COM channels.

''Thanks for the assist, Chris. I thought we were going to turn into glass, but… thanks.'' John was most thankful for the Cataclysm's timely arrival. The ship's massive MAC cannons were enough to eliminate the Assault Carrier in time before it could begin glassing.

Suddenly, Rala's parents came to the main square to notice her hugging John. Rala's father was infuriated because he realized that it was interspecies love that he saw.

''You! Rala, how could you?! I thought… I thought the two of you were just friends! Just! Friends! Not lovers!'' Rala's father spoke in an infuriated tone. He saw interspecies love as a violation of Sangheili traditions.

''Father! No-'' Rala moved away from John's embrace to go closer to her father who slapped her down on the ground. John, after seeing this, felt anger boiling within him.

_''No one slaps Rala down! NO ONE!'' _John's mind was filled with thoughts of revenge, but he tried to convince himself that it's all going to pass.

''Father! I-'' Rala tried to explain everything, but her father did not want to hear anything. He pulled out a Type-1 Energy Sword and lined up a clear stab to Rala's head. After seeing this, John immediately ran towards him and blocked Rala's father's hand.

''Don't you dare!'' John looked at him angrily, through his visor.

''Don't meddle in affairs that aren't yours, Human!'' Rala's father wanted to kill his daughter for the violation of the tradition and even tried to move the Spartan-IV out of his way, but he was unsuccessful. He then resorted to a fight. Rala's father punched John's helmet, forcing John away from him. This gave him precious seconds of lining up the stab again, but John retaliated almost instantly by punching the Sangheili Swordsmaster back, throwing him a few meters away. The Swordsmaster landed on the ground with his energy sword lying too far away from him to reach it in time. He looked up to notice the Human kneeling right in front of him.

''Don't you ever dare to touch Rala again, or I will be forced to break some of your bones.'' John threatened the Sangheili Swordsmaster, who replied by simply moving his mandibles angrily. John didn't realize that he actually broke one of the mandibles' bones, but he realized that only after the Swordsmaster moved three out of four mandibles.

John quickly got back up and went to help Rala get back on her feet.

''Are you alright? Did he hurt you badly?'' John wanted to be sure that Rala wasn't seriously hurt.

''No, no, I am alright… but, thanks.'' Rala was always a follower of Sangheili warrior traditions, but after seeing what they really did, she decided to develop her own ways. ''John, I… I'm sorry that you were forced to knock my father out… he has taught me everything and always put an emphasis on his hate towards other species.'' Rala apologized for the last minute's event.

''No need to apologize, but… does that mean you'll abandon me now?'' John hung his head in pessimism, believing that she will abandon him to follow Sangheili traditions.

''No! I will never abandon you for some old traditions!'' Rala said with her hand softly moving across John's helmet. John, slowly proceeded to remove his helmet, revealing his face to her, leaving it unobstructed for Rala's soft caressing.

Rala's mother simply stood on the side, speechless, but she knew love when she saw it. She had nothing against John's and Rala's union herself.

''Rala, I wish you find happiness with your choice.'' Rala's mother finally spoke, breaking the two out of their romantic moment. John and Rala took a while took look around where they noticed Marines and Sangheili watching them, curiously. The two then turned their attention to Rala's mother who approached the two.

''I am already happy with my choice, mother.'' Rala replied, putting her head on John's shoulder. Rala's mother smiled, forming her mandibles in the position of a smile. She then turned her gaze towards John.

''And you, John, may you keep my daughter safe from any dangers that you will encounter during your lifetime. I know that nothing can separate you two now, so there is nothing much I can say or do. Just, be safe. Both of you.'' Rala's mother then turned to the unconscious Swordsmaster and went to take care of him.

''And I will never abandon you, Rala.'' John replied to a sentence that Rala previously said about her choice.

''Hey, John, I heard the Fire of Humanity will be ready for service again in less than a month.'' John B-201 chimed in over the coms. Chris was shocked to find him still onboard the Cataclysm.

''John, what are you doing aboard? I thought you were on a ship en-route to Sanghelios!'' Chris shockingly asked.

''Nah, I knew that you'd take a crew and make an immediate jump to help out the Elites.'' John B-201 replied and calmly took his place next to Chris C-333 in the bridge of the Cataclysm.

''Right… anyways, hey Captain, wanna see some fireworks or are you going to head back to Earth?'' Chris wanted to offer Captain John Sandman a chance to see some Brute ships getting handed ultra-heavy MAC discharges from the UNSC Cataclysm's MAC cannons.

''Nah, I think I'll head to Earth on the frigate.'' Captain Sandman replied and ordered all the Marines to rally up in the square and be ready for pick-up.

''What are we going to do in the meanwhile?'' Rala asked John, anxious to know of their next adventures.

''I have no idea, but I am sure I'll think of something.'' John replied as the Pelican extraction arrived.

* * *

**One month later, February 18****th****, 2553, 1103 hours by UTC.**  
One month after the Battle of the State of Vadam, one month after the beginning of the repairs and refits on the UNSC Fire of Humanity, Captain Sandman and his fully repaired and upgraded ship, along with an escorting fleet and the UNSC Cataclysm along with its escorting fleet arrived at Sanghelios and landed on the surface of the planet, near Kolaar Mountain. There, a bunch of Sangheili volunteers had signed on to serve in a Joint Human-Sangheili Battlegroup.

The UNSC Fire of Humanity herself underwent massive design overhauls. Her length was increased from two and a half kilometers to four kilometers and three hundred meters. The height was increased to eight hundred meters and the width was increased to six hundred. It had eight frigate bays in the underbelly instead of the eight planned and could store eight Charon-class Light Frigates at any given time should the need arise or, six Light Frigates and two Heavy Destroyers that had the same size as the Charon-class Light Frigates. In addition to the new hangar bays and the increased size, it also had increased firepower. Five hundred 70mm ''Fortress'' point-defense guns were installed all across the ship to protect it against any threats. Seven hundred missile pods were installed to accommodate three types of missiles, the Archer anti-ship missile, the Rapier anti-ship missile and the Howler anti-ship missile. Each of these missiles have their own yields and penetrative powers, but they are all placed aboard the vessel, numbering in twenty thousand missiles. Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons were also installed on the sides of the ship to ensure it can give a proper broadside against any vessel, Covenant, Human or Forerunner. There are eight Mark 2488's on each side.

The thermonuclear weapons weren't forgotten as there are eight specialized pods for Shiva-class thermonuclear missiles or HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Missiles. There are a total of thirty two nuclear missiles of both types. The MAC system was upgraded to a newer version that was recently developed. The ship still has three MAC guns, but they are upgraded to deal higher amounts of damage and have higher velocities thanks to innovations in superconducting coil technology and shell technologies.

Covenant Assault Carrier shielding is also part of the UNSC Fire of Humanity's arsenal, as well as a new and improved slipspace drive that is based on Covenant slipspace drives. Only two other UNSC ships have faster slipspace drives as they are based on Forerunner technology.

The UNSC Fire of Humanity has an escort fleet of eight vessels for now, eight Charon-class Light Frigates, but HIGHCOM promised to give a proper fleet after the UNSC Navy has been entirely rebuilt.

The UNSC Cataclysm has undergone some refits as well, having ten hangar bays big enough to fit Charon-class Light Frigates in it and has an escort of ten Charon-class Frigates at all times. No armament refits were made, except for increased missile capacity as it can now carry twenty thousand missiles. Also, the old point-defense guns were swapped out for the new 70mm ''Fortress'' PDGs and additional thermonuclear weapons were granted.

* * *

**Sanghelios, Yermo, State of Vadam, Kolaar Mountain.  
**On Sanghelios, John's mission was to rally all the Sangheili volunteers who signed up to serve in the Joint Battlegroup after the Battle of the State of Vadam. There were representatives of every clan on Sanghelios, starting from the Vadam clan that had the most volunteers and ending with the Moram clan, which had just more than two hundred volunteers. In total, there were about nine thousand volunteers willing to serve with the Humans, to exchange tactics and gain additional training.

Captain John Sandman of the UNSC Navy, Captain William Taylor of the UNSC Marine Corps, Special Operations Officer Rala 'Thenam, Lieutenants John B-201 and Chris C-333 were all present for the greeting of the Sangheili recruits that were fresh out of training.

''Welcome, recruits. My name's Captain John Sandman and I will be your new commanding officer. From now on, you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Sir'. You will be serving the first Joint interspecies Battlegroup ever commissioned by the UNSC. You should feel honored! This Battlegroup will help our two races to improve relations and exchange knowledge of warfare and should it prove to be a success, our two races will become closer than ever before! Now, you will be divided into units known as battalions and you will be mixed with Human Marines. You will be stationed aboard the ships in our Joint Species Battlegroup, with the most of you being placed on the UNSC Fire of Humanity and the UNSC Cataclysm. You will be armed to the teeth with whatever the UNSC and the Sangheili can offer you and you will treat every Human with respect, to receive that same respect in return! So, if any of you have second thoughts about joining this Battlegroup, I suggest you go away now.'' John gave a speech about what will happen to the Sangheili and how should they work. The Sangheili took a short while to think about everything and then, with an unflinching resolve, they stood their ground. They were ready to serve on Human ships, with Humans.

''Very well. Prepare to be loaded in your ships. Captain Scarecrow will name each one of you and tell you to which battalion and ship you will belong to.'' John finished his speech and let Captain Scarecrow speak. He had a datapad in his hands with all the names of the volunteers and their new battalions.

And so, about three hours later, each and every Sangheili was loaded into UNSC ships and was ready to serve alongside the battle-hardened UNSC Marines that survived the entire war.

The Joint Battlegroup departed the Urs-Fied-Joori system, heading for the Sol System where they will await new orders.

* * *

**Well, it was quite interesting writing this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review, favorite/follow to support me and Toruscan. Thank you, everyone.**


	4. Neru Pe 'Odosima

**Hey guys/girls, sorry for the late update. I have applied to study at a Naval College, so I will be spending less time writing, but I will still write and try to publish as fast as I can, so don't you worry guys/girls, but there is also some hope - I might have Fridays off, thought I have to confirm this first. If that's true, then that means more time spent on the FF. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, so... dive in!  
**

* * *

**One year after the Battle of Sanghelios.  
**The UNSC Battlegroup, now named UNSC Battlegroup Foxtrot, that was led by Captain John Sandman was stationed next to Jupiter, to be ready to respond in the event of an imminent threat to Earth or Mars. The Battlegroup received extra ships over time, like the refit Halcyon-class Light Cruisers, some Paris-class Heavy Frigates, UNSC Prowler-class Stealth Corvettes and UNSC Heavy Destroyers, all of them outfitted with the latest shields, slipspace drives and armament.

When the final warship was given, Battlegroup Foxtrot consisted of six Halcyon-class Light Cruisers, eighteen Charon-class Light Frigates, ten Paris-class Light Frigates, two Prowlers and six Heavy Destroyers plus the two flagships – the refit Phoenix-class Battlecruiser/Carrier hybrid UNSC Fire of Humanity and the Battleship/Supercarrier hybrid UNSC Cataclysm.

The SPARTAN-III Headhunters Chris C-333 and John B-201 were both promoted to Commander and Lieutenant Commander respectively so that they can have more authority over the ones that they command.

Captain Sandman was not promoted to a Rear Admiral, as one would expect, to lead the Battlegroup. His rank was still a Captain, but being under his command was enough for everyone in the Battlegroup to know that he knows how to lead large forces with a small rank.

UNSC Battlegroup Foxtrot was put under the direct command of the Chief of Naval Operations and the Commander-in-Chief of the United Nations Space Command – Lord Terrence Hood, but it was still allowed to roam freely around UNSC-controlled space at will.

January 19th, 2554, 2253 hours by UTC. UNSC Fire of Humanity, Training Deck. In orbit around Jupiter, near Europa.

Rala was visiting the training deck on the ship that was occupying the space of eight normal decks. The ship had a total of 198 decks that made up the eight hundred meter height, minus the observation area at the ventral fore that runs lower, adding an extra two hundred meters to the total height. One deck's height was four meters, so the training deck was thirty two meters in height and ran the length of one kilometer. It was located near the top of the ship's hull.

Her visit was purely out of curiosity, to see how the Sangheili and Humans were getting along. It seemed at first that the Sangheili did not entirely trust the Humans, but some were developing friendly relations already. Suddenly and accidentally, she ran into Captain William ''Scarecrow'' Taylor, who was having a conversation with Chris C-333, John B-201 and Commander Lowell that too were visiting the training deck, but they had a conversation about the Captain. Rala tried to eavesdrop on their conversation, but then she was caught by Chris.

''Rala. What are you doing here?'' Chris asked and then Rala tried to find a proper explanation.

''Just wandering around.'' Rala answered after a while.

''Rala, we need to discuss something important about Captain Sandman.'' Chris said and asked Rala to join their little circle of discussion.

''What? A rebellion?'' Rala wanted to know for sure if they're planning a rebellion.

''What? Hell no! We're lucky to have a tactician like him. It's about his birthday that's tomorrow.'' John B-201 dismissed Rala's idea as a lie.

''Oh… wait, what's a birthday?'' Rala asked because the Sangheili don't celebrate ''birthdays''.

''Well, to put it short, a birthday is a special day that occurs once a year for every person. It's celebrated in the day the person was born to mark another year of his or her life.'' Captain Taylor put it shortly.

''Yeah, we're just unsure of what to gift him.'' Commander Lowell said and then looked at Rala, who seemed confused. Gifts, birthdays, all of this was as alien to her as the Mgalekgolo, the Hunters, to Humans. ''A gift is given to the one celebrating his birthday. It's an honor to do so.''

''John loves different styles of combat. He also expressed a wish to deepen his knowledge in sword combat, but he could not acquire a proper sword.'' Rala suggested a possibility.

''Hm… I have a family Katana stashed somewhere in my personal quarters. It was made one hundred years ago, but it is coated with Titanium-A that allows it to cut tougher materials. I have no use for it anyways.'' Commander Lowell offered his family's Katana that he had no use for, personally.

''What's a Katana?'' Rala asked, being curious about what the Commander meant.

''A Katana is a traditional sword made in Japan, Earth. It is made with the highest quality that a forger can achieve and it is made to be extremely sharp. It's quite possibly the best sword ever made by Humanity.'' Commander Lowell explained and the rest seem to agree that it should be a gift for the Captain.

''What about you three?'' Rala asked, wanting to know if they would gift him something.

''I might give him a weapon from our arsenal. That weapon would come from me and John, both.'' Chris explained and then Rala turned her gaze towards Captain Taylor.

''I deliver the cake.'' Taylor said with his hands crossed. Then everyone turned their gaze towards Rala.

''What will you be giving to our Captain?'' Everyone asked seemingly at the same time.

''I have no idea, honestly…'' Rala answered and hung her head, but then Commander Lowell came to suggest something.

''Your presence should be enough. We weren't planning on celebrating Captain Sandman's birthday without his alien girlfriend.'' Commander Lowell cheered up the Sangheili female.

''Really?'' She felt better already.

''Yes, indeed.'' Captain Taylor confirmed Commander Lowell's words, and so did John B-201 and Chris C-333, both by nodding.

''Well, then… anything I should change?'' Rala wanted to know if there's some special rule.

''No, I think you'll be fine, but don't blame me. I'm not an expert on alien looks.'' Chris answered without examining Rala.

''Well… when was John born?'' Rala asked and then Captain Taylor pulled up his cybernetic right arm in which he had a datapad.

''Captain John Sandman was born in 2530, January 20th, approximately at 1937 hours by United Terran Calendar.'' Captain Taylor answered Rala's question and then Rala left the training deck, while the group kept discussing the details.

* * *

**Captain's quarters, UNSC Fire of Humanity, January 20****th****, 0031 hours by UTC.  
**Rala arrived in the room that John Sandman shared with her and noticed that he was sitting in his grey officer's uniform of the 2530s that he liked a lot, while busy reading a datapad next to an observation port, a window, and observing the space. He was sitting in a comfortable chair made of leather, wood and metal and he had his feet crossed and on a table.

''Hey, John.'' Rala was informing John that she had returned.

''Hey.'' John replied instantly while still reading the datapad. He threw the datapad on the table, put his feet on the ground and stood up to meet Rala. He approached her and gave her a gentle kiss on her mandibles to which she gladly responded by giving another. The two then moved back to take a breath.

''How was your day inspecting the Sangheili part of the crew?'' John asked while moving his hands around Rala's waist.

''Well, both of our races are getting alone fine. The Sangheili are actually speaking with the Humans now and asking for their names. A name is a very honorable thing in our culture, you know.'' Rala answered John's question, satisfying his curiosity for a while.

''I see.'' John replied and began softly kissing Rala's neck.

''John, please, not today.'' Rala tried politely to get John off. She wanted to save this moment for tomorrow, as her gift to him.

''Alright.'' John released Rala, but she softly hugged him, before letting him go.

''I'm going to take a rest. If you want you can join me now, or later.'' John informed Rala and made five steps to reach his bed where he lied down and immediately fell asleep.

Rala silently joined him, after she locked the doors. She was thinking of tomorrow and if her present will really make John feel a lot better.

* * *

**January 20****th****, 1131 hours by UTC, Wardroom (Commissioned Officer Mess Hall), Bridge Deck.  
**Captain Taylor, Commander Lowell, Commander Chris C-333 and Lieutenant Commander John B-201 and Rala assembled in the Wardroom where they got ready to congratulate Captain John Sandman on his twenty fourth birthday. Rala was sent out to lead John into the Hall, and so she went to the bridge – the only place where John spends his day in.

Rala, upon entering the bridge, immediately rushed to John, who was standing next to the holo-table in his officer's uniform and doing nothing, except for staring at the table and simply breathing heavily. Rala grabbed him by his arm and pulled him outside of the bridge in a hurry.

''What's the hurry, Rala?'' John asked upon using his strength to stop her from dragging him any further.

''Well, follow me to the Wardroom and you'll see for yourself.'' Rala said and immediately led John four hundred meters further to the aft side of the ship. There, Rala ran first inside the Hall and John followed soon after.

He opened the doors and entered, noticing only darkness. Suddenly, the lights turned on and a few of his friends were standing four meters in front of him.

''Surprise! Happy twenty fourth birthday!'' Captain Taylor, Commanders Lowell and Chris C-333, Lieutenant Commander John B-201 and Rala congratulated Captain John Sandman on his birthday.

''Congrats, brother.'' Chris said and handed John a gift from his personal armory.

''It's from me and John, so… open it up.'' Chris said and John began examining the box. There was something similar to a side-arm in there and when John opened the box by removing its cover, he found a Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic, the ''Boltshot''.

''Nice.'' John said as he took aim from the iron sights, aiming on the floor. ''Thanks.'' John thanked Chris C-333 and John B-201 for the present and he holstered it to his belt via magnetic lock.

The next one was Commander Lowell coming up with something rather long in his hands. Long and a bit curved.

''This is from my personal stash.'' Commander Lowell informed and gave the wrapped up present to Captain Sandman. Captain Sandman touched the edges but felt something blunt in there. He unwrapped the present and noticed the hilt of a sword first and then a black sheath. He wrapped his hand around the hilt and pulled whatever item might be in the sheath, when he noticed a shiny Katana sword emerge. It seemed like brand new.

''Woah.'' John was amazed to see an actual Katana in his hands.

''It must've taken a lot to turn it into a present for someone else, Commander.'' Captain Sandman commented, thinking that Commander Lowell had problems giving the sword away.

''No, it wasn't much of a problem, really. I didn't know how to use it, or how to wield or, nor did I have the necessary will to actually learn sword combat, so I decided to give it to someone who wants it more than I do.'' Commander Lowell revealed to the Captain.

''Thanks, anyways, Commander.'' John thanked for the gift and sheathed the Katana back in its sheath and placed it on his belt, again, by a magnetic lock.

''Oh, before you move on to Captain Taylor's present, I have to add that the Katana has an overlay of Titanium-A. So, yeah, you have a ship in your hands. A very sharp ship.'' The Commander added and moved aside.

_''Nice.''_ John thought and moved closer to his Marine Captain – William Taylor.

''I brought the cake and drinks!'' Taylor said and put down a cake on the nearby table and moved his arm out from his back. In that arm, he had a bucket with ice and two half a liter bottles of Champagne, recently delivered from the Champagne region of France. After putting the bucket on the table, next to the cake, he went straight for the glasses that were in a shelf ten meters from their current location – the frontal end of the Wardroom. Not sure if Rala would be able to drink or eat purely Human food and drink, he still took a glass for her. While he was getting the glasses, John popped open one bottle with his new Katana sword, instead of a sabre used for ''sabrages''.

''Nice one, Captain.'' Commander Lowell commented on John's skill, as he accurately cut open the very tip of the head of the bottle. Captain Taylor put the glasses on the table and John began pouring the champagne into them, very carefully. He was holding a glass in hand, tilted slightly towards the bottle and was pouring the champagne in slowly, to avoid losing most bubbles. He gave the first glass to Rala, without even asking what gift will she present to him. He simply smiled at her and made her blush by that.

After pouring the final glass, the one for himself, with champagne, he raised it slightly above his shoulder, in the air.

''A toast.'' John wanted to think of something good, but after realizing that it's impossible, reverted to first thing that came in his mind. ''Uh… to joy!'' John said after stumbling for a moment on his words and the group proceeded to clink their glasses after that.

''Hear hear.'' Everyone acknowledged the toast and began to drink it, while Rala was lingering, not sure if she can drink it or not.

''What's wrong, Rala?'' John approached her and wrapped a hand around her waist, while keeping his glass firmly in his other hand. He was standing in front of her, blocking her from the eye-sight of the rest.

''I'm not sure if I can drink it.'' She said, staring into her glass. She had different mouth features which made it harder to drink from a glass, but she still attempted to do so by sealing her mandibles tight enough, avoiding anything from the drink to spill out. She swallowed the sip that she made and immediately felt a light reaction. It was getting a bit colder for her as she had first tried an alcoholic drink.

''John… it's… it's freezing for me.'' Rala said while she put the glass on the table and immediately wrapped her arms around John to try and heat herself up using John's body.

''Oh damn.'' John cursed upon hearing this, but when Rala wrapped around him, he did feel her body to be a bit cooler than usual.

''We'll go back to my cabin and I'll heat it up for you.'' John informed Rala and turned his gaze towards the other four friends.

''Hey, guys, enjoy your time without me. There's an emergency here.'' John said and began dragging Rala out of the Wardroom. While he was still inside it, John grabbed her in his hands and began carrying her to his private quarters.

John's private quarters weren't too far, they were three hundred meters from the Wardroom to the fore, to the side of the bridge.

Upon entering, John immediately went to the bed where he placed Rala down. He ran back the doors to seal them, preventing the heat from escaping and he instantly ran to his personal computer, which doubled as a control console, and activated the heater.

Rala was still shivering from the cold and John decided to help her heat up by hugging her. He approached her in the bed, but upon sitting down on the edge, Rala grabbed him by his forearm and pulled him directly above her. She immediately took control as she turned herself and John around, with him being below and her being above.

''So, this was all a trick?'' John figured out that Rala was simulating.

''Well, after consuming the drink you call 'Champagne' it was real. After we left the Wardroom it was a lie. Didn't you feel me getting warmer in your hands?'' Rala confirmed John's realization and leaned closer to him.

''No… You tricky girl.'' John commented on her skills of deception. ''But what about your gift for my birthday?'' John asked out of curiosity what could've Rala gotten for him.

''Well, you'll see it pretty soon. Or should I say, feel it.'' Rala answered as she slowly approached John's lips with her mandibles.

She began kissing John, who responded back to her by kissing her as well. They kissed very passionately for a moment until they had to pull back from the kiss to take a breath. They kept close to each other, with only a small gap maintained between them.

Suddenly, that gap became smaller as they went for more kissing. This time with more caressing. John ran his hands across Rala's back, while Rala was running hers across his chest. They continued this activity for a long while, until they began undressing each other. Rala could easily remove John's top, while it took a lot longer for John to remove Rala's combat harness.

After removing Rala's combat harness, they continued kissing again. John and Rala switched positions, with John being on top and Rala below This time, they undressed during the kiss, while Rala was slowly removing her undersuit John planted many kisses on her neck and after the undersuit was completely removed, he moved lower than the neck – down to her breasts and then lower to her stomach. John's hand even went down to her slit, where it began slightly pleasuring the area.

The ensuing foreplay caused a great deal of arousal to both, John and Rala, but Rala was more aroused from it because she was the receiver and she was already letting out a few silent moans.

John kept planting kisses over Rala's body, until he removed his officer's pants and boots. From that moment, Rala took over and began caressing John's chest and stomach, occasionally running down to the crotch where she could feel John's arousal in its physical form. She lied down next to John, with her entire body still touching his. The two of them slowly began kissing romantically, while Rala was gently running across John's body.

After a while of kissing each other repeatedly and with great romance, they finally moved on to the more intimate part – the coitus.

John slowly removed his underpants and observed Rala's body again, just like he did in the first time that he shared the intimate moment with her. She still hadn't changed at all, still the same beautiful looks, still the same breast size. Still the way he loved her.

''Come on, Spartan, don't keep a girl waiting.'' Rala smiled and commented as she was ready for John to continue. John slowly approached her and stopped when he was right on top of her, giving her another wave of kisses while Rala's hand, that was slowly moving around John's chest, moved lower to the crotch where she wrapped her fingers around his manhood, as she directed it inside of her slit. While John was busy with kissing on one end, he slowly began to thrust in and out of Rala's womanhood.

A short while later, instead of the act being like the first time, Rala quickly turned around with John finding himself below her. Now, Rala was in control and she was the one controlling the act. Now, Rala slightly lifted her body, while John's manhood was still inside of her and then immediately went back down. She began riding him. Hearing soft moans, having Rala gently riding him and being in a sexual act with his Sangheili girlfriend made John feel better than ever.

Rala leaned down closer to John while he put his hands around her thighs. The two continued this up for a long while, until Rala felt a bit too exhausted. John took over and began thrusting upwards and downwards. He could feel pressure building up in his member and he immediately switched control with Rala, appearing above her.

Rala could feel the pleasure build even higher and become even more powerful. John had a sudden idea in mind and he immediately executed that idea. He wrapped his hands around Rala and immediately got up with her in his hands, while quickly stepping off the bed and turning to face the wall. Now, with Rala against the wall and in his hands, he continued thrusting in and out of her while looking into her eyes. John could tell that she seemed surprised by this sudden move, but she wasn't disappointed. It felt a lot better for her, to be held in John's hands and being pleasured.

After two minutes of uninterrupted mating, the two finally gave way to their orgasm and moaned loudly, as John quickly fell to the side with Rala still firmly in his hands. John had released his load inside of Rala, again, but she did not object. It was a warm feeling inside of her, along with the orgasm. John was lying sideways on the bed with Rala right on top of him, both of them still feeling their orgasm.

Both of them had forgotten all their troubles. Both were panting after the joy and looking into each other's eyes.

A moment of silence ensued as the two recovered their breaths from the extremely pleasant experience.

''Well, are you feeling warmer now?'' John joked about Rala's trick that she played on him and smiled to that.

''A lot warmer.'' Rala replied and turned her gaze down to her crotch where she noticed that John was still inside of her.

''You want to go for another round?'' Rala said, noticing that John is still capable of engaging in an intercourse.

''I would love to, but, duty waits.'' John tried to get Rala off, but she used her strength to pin him down to the bed. John noticed that, but didn't use his strength to break free.

''Well, only because you want that.'' John agreed to continue, as secretly he wanted to himself. John and Rala continued their mating for a while until they had their second orgasm and they needed to rest, to sleep for a while.

* * *

**January 20****th****, 2554, 1631 hours by UTC. UNSC Fire of Humanity, Captain's Quarters.  
**John woke up after a nap, still remembering his coitus with Rala. When he turned to see Rala, he noticed that she was gone and that the ship was shaking badly. He needed to take a quick wash of himself and he quickly ran into the shower and made a lightning fast wash. He then quickly dressed himself with his officer's suit, put on the UNSC cap and grabbed the M6C along with his new Katana. He ran outside of his room to find UNSC naval personnel running around the deck. He stopped one to get a situation report.

''What's going on, Ensign?'' John asked, thinking that the ship is being attacked.

''Sir, we're being boarded by Sangheili who call themselves the Neru Pe 'Odosima. The Servants of Abiding Truth, Captain.'' The Ensign replied. John looked confused and pondering on this sudden aggression from this splinter group.

''They're using weapons that were captured and stored on Earth, in a half a dozen ONI warehouses.'' The Ensign added and then proceeded to direct the Captain in the direction of the fight.

''Deck 134 is having the bloodiest battle. Currently, Spec Ops Officer 'Thenam is leading the fight there, but they're getting cornered.'' After giving the location of the fight, John immediately ran off, straight to the nearest elevator. Once inside the elevator, he primed his M6C for a fight and put one hand on his Katana to get ready for slicing in case the Sangheili rebels have taken the elevators.

The elevator arrived in a short time and upon opening, John encountered two Servants. He immediately stabbed one straight through the back of his head and put his entire magazine in the head of the other one.

''Sir, we've got reports from the other ships of the Battlegroup. They are invading our ship only, but what could they be searching for? They've got an entire Fleet waiting three hundred thousand kilometers from our current position.'' Commander Lowell chimed in through the communicator.

''Perhaps to kidnap someone or steal our brand new ARC-920s?'' John assumed that the Servants wanted to steal the Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920's. The Railguns.

''Hey John, we've got decks one hundred thirty five to one hundred ninety eight secured. Moving up to your deck now.'' Chris C-333 chimed in and reported that many decks of the UNSC Fire of Humanity are secured and back in the firm control of the UNSC.

''Acknowledged. Hurry up, I don't have my power armor on to protect me from plasma bursts.'' John commented and left the elevator immediately and took a route taking him to the aft of the ship, where Rala and her Marines were bunkered down inside a hangar.

John ran off at the fastest speed he could uphold as a SPARTAN-IV, but he encountered a fireteam-sized unit of Servants sieging an entrance into the hangar bay. He immediately loaded a fresh magazine into his M6C and pulled out his Katana from its sheath.

''Time to die, assholes.'' John commented before emptying his clip in the heads of two Servants and slicing up two more, but another one knocked him back and growled.

''Die, Human scum!'' The Sangheili said clearly in English and attempted to stomp John's head, but the Captain's timely reaction saved his life as he rolled away in the nick of time. He quickly got up and made a backwards thrust using a reverse grip with his sword into the spine of the Sangheili rebel, instantly paralyzing him, but not killing him. The Sangheili couldn't stand on his feet anymore, but John was keeping him on his feet with his sword, though the two were pointing their backs at each other.

''Who's your leader? Who supplied you?'' John immediately began questioning the Servant.

''No one! We are ruled by Bishop Avu Med 'Telcam and no one else!'' The Sangheili responded, albeit with a voice full of pain. John slightly turned his sword, which was still inside the spine of the Sangheili. Blood began to pour outside of the wound.

''Lies! How did you gain access to weapons stored on Earth!'' John was wasting his time by questioning the Sangheili, while meanwhile in the hangar, the company-sized unit of Servants had breached the doors and were encircling Rala, her twenty Marines and three Sangheili Minors.

''WHO?!'' John was as enraged as he got impatient. He was ready to move the sword right upwards, to cut open the spine entirely.

''Your… intelligence…!'' The Sangheili answered before passing out. John slashed his spine open and with his reverse grip, he immediately stabbed in the back of the head of the Sangheili, before he fell on the ground. After removing the Katana from the Sangheili's head and putting it back into his sheath, John prepared to enter the hangar bay. He approached the door that the Servants were trying to breach and entered a code to open it. When the doors opened, he noticed Rala being dragged away in a Phantom dropship.

''Rala! NO!'' John fell on his knees as he knew that he was helpless to stop them. He thought that they will most likely kill Rala in captivity to demoralize him, but he didn't know why would they do that. John knew that he would commit suicide if he finds Rala's lifeless body, but he still couldn't stop the dropship from escaping. Rala helped him recover from his first two tragedies.

''John!'' Chris shouted while running towards the Captain, along with a fireteam of Marines and John B-201, both of them clad in their MJOLNIR MARK X Powered Assault Armor.

John slightly turned his head to see them approaching from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to get up to meet them as he felt too pathetic.

''John!'' Chris made a slide to John's position and got up as soon as he was right next to him. He kneeled down to look him in the eyes.

''What happened, brother? What happened here?'' Chris referred to John as his brother-in-arms and wanted to know what happened. He could see a tear falling from his eyes.

_''Shit, from what Commander Lowell told me, he barely lived past the past two losses. I doubt he'll cope with this one.'' _Chris thought in his mind and noticed that John finally opened his mouth to say something.

''They took her… They took Rala…'' John said as he remembered the sight of her struggling and then getting knocked out by one of the more higher ranked Sangheili rebels.

''Damn.'' John B-201 commented while putting his M395 DMR on safety and holstering it behind his back.

''Look, you'll find her bro, but we've got a mission. We need to cross a slipspace inter-universe portal.'' John B-201 said and Captain Sandman finally got up, looking at his M6C.

''Now, don't you think about quitting!'' Chris said as he took the M6C and the Katana from John Sandman. John sighed.

''I've got a better idea.'' John spoke, thinking about the new mission.

''Chris, take the rest of Battlegroup Foxtrot and enter that slipspace portal. I will take the Fire of Humanity, eight frigates and two Halcyon-class Light Cruisers and will pursue the Servants of Abiding Truth.

''As long as you don't think about leaving it all behind.'' Chris acknowledged the idea and ordered a Pelican to be readied.

''Alright, we'll do it.'' John B-201 commented and went into the nearest Pelican dropship with Chris.

''Captain Taylor and Commander Lowell will watch over you, though.'' Chris C-333 said shortly before entering the Pelican which later took off and left the UNSC Fire of Humanity.

''Tanya, prepare a slipspace jump to the portal.'' Chris commanded Tanya to spin up the FTL drive through the communications that Captain Sandman could still hear.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later, UNSC Fire of Humanity's bridge.  
**John arrived in the bridge, looking as awful as two years before – massively demoralized.

''Captain, are you alright?'' Commander Lowell wanted to know if the Captain is still capable of commanding.

''Huh? Oh… yeah, yeah. Order all the frigates to get inside and for the rest of the ships to prepare a slipspace jump to the slipspace wake of the Servant Fleet.'' John raised his head up and immediately began commanding, showing his determination to find Rala. He stood up and stood straight in a very military fashion, showing his iron will.

''Our FTL drive is ready for slipspace travel. Heading to the slipspace wake right now.'' The ship's AI – Jessica – chimed in, reporting of the situation. The UNSC Fire of Humanity and the two Halcyon-class Light Cruisers immediately flew to the last known destination of the Servant Fleet that left the system almost immediately after Rala was captured.

Now John was determined as ever to burn down entire planets to find the person he loves most.

* * *

**Just to clear it up to you guys, ''Neru Pe 'Odosima'' means ''Servants of Abiding Truth'' in ancient Sangheili. This faction has been in existence for a very long time. Longer than the Covenant Empire itself and dates back to the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War. They were merged with the Covenant Remnant (Storm Covenant) somewhere around 2553-2555 and began acting as enemies of Humanity. Again.  
Anyways, I hope you liked it, so... leave your thoughts in a review. Thank you for your support.**


	5. Public Announcement

**Dear readers,**

**I, -Stealer-L1F3, am delivering this update (No, not a story update. I am terribly sorry for this one) to announce something important for my original characters.**** I am seeking people who would gladly do fan artwork for some of my OCs in the two Halo stories posted under my name. I would be really thankful to everyone who would offer their unique skillset of art.** **If you are ready to accept this, please contact me via Fanfiction's private messaging system and I will give you the details, if you will be okay with that. I can't offer you any money... well, not yet anyway because I am not working, but I can offer my gratitude for your contribution(s), or we can negotiate something.**

**So, if you are up for the task, simply contact me.**

**-Stealer-L1F3 (John) out.**

**P.S. I would like to note that the work on chapter 5 continues well and it's nearing the 60% completion mark. Expect it to be released this weekend, because I have gotten a day off of Naval College, thus getting more time to do things like gaming and writing, just be patient, as always, guys and girls. A little spoiler - space battle and happy end.  
**


	6. Neru Pe 'Odosima, Part 2

**Hey readers, bringing you another chapter in this fanfic. Enjoy the read.  
I am still looking for people who would be brave enough to draw some fanart for me, anyone who's good at drawing or knows someone who is good, don't hesitate  
**

* * *

**January 22nd, 2554, UNSC Fire of Humanity's bridge. In slipspace.  
**John was in a state of very deep pondering, while sitting on his Captain's chair in his 2530s grey officer's uniform and a cap with a graceful leaf ornament around it.

''Captain, we're about to leave slipspace.'' Said one of the two navigation officers and the holo-table activated with a hologram popping out. The UNSC Fire of Humanity and two Halcyon-class Light Cruisers were depicted as barely visible, because they were still in another dimension – slipstream space, but they were marked with UNSC flags. The ships were meant to stay in slipspace for thirty more seconds, and then they should appear close to an unidentified planet just outside the Orion Arm of the Galaxy.

In just after thirty seconds, the portion of the Battlegroup Foxtrot left slipspace about one million kilometer from their planet, right where John planned to leave. The Halcyon-class Light Cruisers left slipspace one second later and immediately assumed their positions on the portside and starboard sides of the flagship.

''Sir, what should we do next?'' Jessica popped up from her holo-tank in full figure, with her ODST armor.

''We scan the system, Jessica. Activate long-range scanners and immediately chart the system. I want to know every possible area for a base and I want to know every possible area for a hideout large enough to hide a fleet of ten ships.'' John wanted to have every corner of the system revealed to his ship's maps, because his determination to do something was higher than ever before. John would bombard a sun just to get to Rala and rescue her.

''Sir, the scan will take a while. I suggest we head closer to that planet over there. The scan of it is finished and I have marked it as an Earth-like planet with lush vegetation and vast oceans, but only two continents. The planet has numerous islands, though, but no civilization is detected. Perhaps they're pre-industrial?'' Jessica informed the Captain and kept using a portion of the scanners to find civilization on the planet, when suddenly something interesting popped up on the scanners.

''Captain, I've found a Shield Dome on the largest of the two continents, right in the middle of it. It occupies an area of one square kilometer.'' Jessica reported, but John thought that it might be a trap, an EMP trap.

''Keep scanning the system, Jessica. I don't want to fall into a trap.'' John wanted to avoid any possible traps.

* * *

**Meanwhile, 1 Ly from the Sol System's Oort cloud, UNSC Cataclysm's bridge.  
**''Commander, all ships are accounted for. We are ready to proceed with the travel.'' One of the ensigns in the bridge of the Cataclysm informed Commander Chris C-333.

''Very well. Tanya, get us through there.'' Chris wanted to get to the next universe as soon as possible, because he knew that this slipspace ''gate'' will lead them to the same universe where Tali, Krilus and Edward are at. The slipspace portal looked the same as an ordinary slipspace tunnel entrance, but it was being opened by four small space stations that were built around slipspace drives.

The slipspace drives activated on all four stations and the Battlegroup was getting ready to move past the tunnel, when suddenly eight extra ships joined. Three Phoenix-class Colony Ships, one Marathon-class Heavy Cruiser and four Destroyers. One of the Phoenix-class Colony Ships was carrying four extra slipspace drives while another was carrying the small stations. The third was carrying military personnel and materials needed to establish a base.

''Commander, we're ready to proceed.'' The addition to the Battlegroup reported and it immediately poured through the slipspace tunnel along with the rest of the group.

It took only a short while for the entire Battlegroup Foxtrot to emerge out of slipspace in orbit of an unidentified Earth-like world that was eight hundred kilometers larger than Earth in diameter and it was hidden inside a nebula. The planet also had a stronger magnetic field which emitted a sort of ''aura'' from it. It had seven moons out of which only two were perfect for sustaining Human life. It reminded a bit of Reach by the arrangements of the continents, but it definitely wasn't the same.

''Commander, we'll establish a base on this planet and we'll create a slipspace gateway.'' The Commanding Officer of one of the Phoenix-class Colony Ships informed the Executive Officer of the Battlegroup – Commander Chris C-333.

''How did they even manage to create something like this?'' Chris asked his favorite AI – Tanya.

''They have been digging through the Cataclysm's navigation data.'' Tanya responded and by the word ''They'' she really meant the Office of Naval Intelligence.

''Uh-huh.'' Chris acknowledged and then decided to explore around a bit. ''Tanya, I want to find Tali, Krilus and Edward. I know we're in the right universe for that, so, please, take us to the nearest relay or whatever those things were called.'' Chris gave the order and even kindly asked to execute it.

''What about the rest of the Battlegroup?'' Tanya was getting a bit more curious about the dozens of ships that might be left without a temporary flagship.

''Tell them to establish a defense grid around our new military colony.'' Chris ordered and Tanya immediately executed it by sending a message to all the ships. The message contained an order to defend the planet until either the return of the UNSC Cataclysm or the arrival of the UNSC Fire of Humanity.

''It's done, Chris. Shall we get a move on?'' Tanya was done with the previous order and was ready for the move order.

''Do it.'' Tanya said and with that, the UNSC Cataclysm swiftly entered slipspace en-route to what Tanya believed was the closest mass relay.

* * *

**Halo Universe, an unidentified star system outside of the Orion Arm, Milky Way Galaxy. January 22****nd****, 2554, UNSC Fire of Humanity's Training Deck.  
**The Training deck of the UNSC Fire of Humanity was teeming with life as new members along with the more experienced ones were training and honing their physical skills in this deck. The 89th Shock Company which was recently renamed into ''Dog Company'', like the other companies on the ship, was trying its best to get ready for a new mission in hell.

Suddenly, Captain John Sandman himself entered the Training Deck via an elevator, wearing his black MJOLNIR GEN2 PAA/Recruit with a red dragon whose wings are spread out drawn on his customized chest piece. The Captain was observing every Marine on the deck.

Marine Captain Taylor approached Captain Sandman and began questioning what brought the Captain of the ship down to the training deck.

''Sir!'' Captain Taylor saluted to his superior officer, the UNSC Navy's Captain John Sandman.

''At ease, Scarecrow.'' Captain Sandman addressed Taylor by his nickname.

''Sir, what brings you down here? You know that Dog Company is always ready to step feet first.'' Scarecrow was most curious to find out the reasons behind this sudden visit.

''I know that Dog Company is always prepared, but I wanted to issue a new order to them myself.'' Captain Sandman surprised Scarecrow when he mentioned an order.

''What order?'' Scarecrow asked, wanting to know it first.

''To drop down and secure an LZ for a larger attack force.'' John replied, but suddenly, the entire deck lit up red from an alarm.

''All hands, get to your action stations. The Sangheili rebels are attacking us. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. Tactical Condition is Alpha Two.'' Jessica, the AI of the ship, announced over the internal loudspeakers. John immediately dropped his idea of informing Dog Company of their new objectives and ran for the closest elevator so that he may get up to the bridge in time. While heading up to the bridge, he activated his helmet's communicator.

''Jessica, send out the Charon frigates. Order them to take up a line formation in front of the Fire of Humanity and the Halcyon-class Cruisers. Deploy the Broadsword fighters immediately!'' Captain Sandman ordered firmly and Jessica immediately began executing the order. The magnetic clamps holding the eight UNSC Charon-class Light Frigates were released and the blast doors below them were opening. The Charon-class frigates appeared outside of the UNSC Fire of Humanity's belly with their noses first and immediately flew out to line up at the front of it with their weapons set to maximum charge and shields charged up fully.

The UNSC Fire of Humanity had a new system of launching fighters to battle, which was being integrated into all ships carrying a large complement of fighters. It had a linear induction motor that generated a magnetic field strong enough to launch a space superiority fighter or dropship at large speeds out of a special tube. There were many launch tubes on the sides, next to the massive hangars. Dozens of fighters emerged from them, swiftly assembling in squadrons and taking positions around the small task force.

When the task force was finished lining up and charging their defenses to maximum, a salvo of plasma arrived from the Sangheili rebel ships that were roughly in the same numbers as their UNSC opponents.

The plasma hit each UNSC ship, but the advanced shielding on them allowed the ships to absorb the damage instead of receiving damage. While the rebels were charging up their plasma weapons for another salvo, the UNSC task force released the power of its extremely powerful Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, with the UNSC Fire of Humanity sending a powerful salvo of five MAC shells from its three MAC guns, one of which was of the legendary ''Shredder'' type. The Halcyon-class Light Cruisers were fitted with Shredder-type MAC guns as well and they could drain the shields of most ex-Covenant ships with a single salvo.

When the full salvo of the entire UNSC task force was fired, it contained twenty one MAC shells hurling at huge velocities towards their targets and draining their shields quickly, leaving some of the ships vulnerable for a missile barrage. The UNSC ships immediately took that opportunity and fired massive salvos of missiles numbering in the hundreds. These missiles were enough to destroy five of the thirteen Covenant vessels. Suddenly, the Covenant fired another salvo of plasma torpedoes and crippled three UNSC frigate combat capabilities and dealt moderate damage to four more.

''Captain, they're about to turn tail.'' Jessica reported to Captain Sandman who was viewing the battle through the bridge's observation port.

''Keep firing the MAC guns.'' Captain Sandman ordered and kept viewing the battle. More MAC shells left their barrels and rushed for their targets, disabling six more rebel ships, but the rest, being the Assault Carriers, managed to escape. Luckily, the UNSC Fire of Humanity had fired a probe with one missile that attached to one of the Assault Carriers. This was a guarantee that they would be lead into their base.

Meanwhile, the Charon-class Light Frigates were recalled back inside the UNSC Fire of Humanity for field repairs to renew the combat capabilities, while the UNSC Fire of Humanity's scanners picked up an IFF from Rala 'Thenam on the planet that they were orbiting.

''Captain!'' Jessica shouted immediately as she arranged the holo-table to display a rebel shield dome.

''What is it, Jessica?'' John wanted to know why was Jessica shouting all of a sudden. He drove closer to the holo-table with his chair and observed Jessica working on the holograms.

''I've picked up an identify friend/foe beacon that belongs to Rala 'Thenam. It's coming from _inside_ the shield dome, sir.'' Jessica reported and immediately illustrated Rala's name on the hologram above the shield dome. ''We need to take the shield dome down, but using our high-yield MAC cannons would have a negative outcome. We need to engage in an atmospheric hover to test out a few ideas that I have developed.'' Jessica said as she stared into John's eyes, trying to convince him that she is right.

''Do it, Jessica.'' John gave his blessing for Jessica to execute her plans and suddenly, the UNSC Fire of Humanity descended into the atmosphere of the planet. It descended down at a controlled speed of four hundred kilometers per hour that was kept under tight control as the gravity loved to force anything to accelerate when falling.

In a short while, the UNSC Fire of Humanity ''descended from the heavens'' as people would say if they would be living in the ancient times. The ship really descended from the thick cloud layer that was covering the surface and pouring rain to the ground. The ship fixed its position ten kilometers from the shield dome and began arming an Onager, the Mark 2488 Mass Accelerator Cannon.

''Captain, arming an Onager, portside.'' Jessica reported and quickly rearranged the hologram to display the shield dome and its surrounding territory in a sixteen kilometer radius. The UNSC Fire of Humanity's forward most section was displayed as being nine kilometers and one hundred and thirty two kilometers away from the shield dome, while the further most section was four and a half kilometers further away. A red light appeared on the portside section of the ship where the Onager was being primed. It charged its coils and fired a 15cm dense ferrous shell at the dome shield and Jessica immediately analyzed the result.

''Hm… I doubt that our shipboard kinetic weapons will have any effect on it, but there is something in our engineering storeroom that can help. It's a weapon that most prowlers have.'' Jessica had the point-defense lasers in mind that all ONI prowlers used. Why the engineers left them in the storeroom of the UNSC Fire of Humanity was a mystery, but at least they might come in handy.

''What weapon are you talking about? I never asked for any extra weapons.'' John was confused. Really confused. He didn't understand what Jessica had in mind.

''Captain, a point-defense laser system that we can install as a secondary for a select few of our seventy millimeter point defense guns.'' Jessica replied and helped John understand what weapons she meant.

''Oh… get on it then. Install them on key areas of the hull.'' Captain John gave his blessing yet again and Jessica immediately contacted an engineering crew, ordering them to install the few point-defense lasers that they had.

* * *

**Mass Effect universe. Exodus Cluster. UNSC Cataclysm, bridge. January 22****nd****, 2554, 1133 hours by UTC.  
**''Chris, we've arrived at the nearest cluster. We've travelled one hundred and two light years from our new base and arrived at this mass relay. It's connected with the Arcturus Relay. You know, the one that has three fleets of ships guarding it?'' Tanya, the AI of the Cataclysm, explained their location to Commander Chris.

''Damn, we need to slip by undetec-…'' Chris wanted to slip past the fleets undetected, but suddenly the Cataclysm's radar picked up a new target just two hundred and fifty meters in size.

''Target detected. Stealth vessel. It's masking its heat signatures, but heading straight for us with weapons armed and ready for combat.'' Tanya interrupted him and warned of an incoming threat, when suddenly something similar to a torpedo was fired from the inbound vessel. It seemed to increase in mass, but when the Cataclysm's energy shields were raised, the torpedo was slapped aside and it exploded three kilometers further away from the Supercarrier.

''That did minor damage to our shields, Chris, but that ship is lining up for another attack.'' Tanya warned Chris again, this time more serious.

''Damnit, where's John and his ship when we need him. He's got more accurate weapons that can disable engines.'' Chris referred to the UNSC Fire of Humanity's Mark 2488 Mass Accelerator Cannons that were meant to engage in broadsides or disable key areas of the hull.

''We can disable their engines with a well-timed ram, Chris. I am already executing it.'' Tanya informed and activated the main thrusters of the Cataclysm. The unknown ship fired again and left the firing trajectory, but suddenly, their ship was scratched by the larger Cataclysm as one of their engines was sent flying away in space and another was left barely holding onto the hull as the UNSC Cataclysm rammed the engines. The unknown ship was left drifting in space as its thrust was severely damaged and left incapable of being sustained.

''Well done, Tanya, my dear. Can we contact them now?'' Chris said as he observed the unidentified ship carefully through the large observation port at the front of the bridge. It had a somewhat bulbous main hull section and four main thrusters, one of which was left adrift in space. The ship had numerous orange and black lines running across it and when it turned slightly, Chris could read its name. The ''Normandy'' and it had something similar to a registry number – SR-2. Presumably ''Stealth Recon - 2''.

''Yes, I've established a link with them, but I also have successfully deflected one thousand two hundred and ninety one hack attempt right now. All of them failed at their first stages.'' Tanya informed and then activated the communications with the ''Normandy'' that assumed the Cataclysm was an enemy.

''Normandy ship, this is the United Nations Space Command Supercarrier ''Cataclysm''. I am SPARTAN-333, Chris, Commander of this vessel. I demand you explain yourself at once and list your reasons behind this aggression.'' Chris introduced himself and then noticed a male Human pop up on the holo-table next to him.

''My name is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. My AI identified you as a Reaper ship, so we thought that you were going to destroy us. We wanted to take you down first. On behalf of my crew, I am sorry that this happened.'' The Commander of the Normandy replied to Chris' demands. On the holo-table, Shepard was displayed as a male Human in his thirties, with many scars and a tight-fitting black shirt as well as tactical pants and combat boots. He had a clean shaven head and facial stubble.

''What date and time is it?'' Chris asked another question, wanting to know how far in the future of this universe have they arrived.

''It's… twenty one eight five, twenty second January.'' The Commander of the Normandy replied.

''Five years after we were last sighted in here? Interesting.'' Tanya commented upon hearing that.

''Can we get some repairs? We're stuck in space.'' Commander Shepard asked for help and the UNSC Cataclysm began maneuvers to bring the small ship inside one of its larger hangar bays. It lined its large hangar bay with the nose of the Normandy and a squadron of Pelican dropships flew out, armed with tow cables to tow the Normandy inside. The Normandy was safely placed in the hangar and the Pelicans released their cables, flying away to land back in their places.

A small door on the portside of the Normandy opened up as the Commander of the Normandy himself wanted to step out. The ship's hull was tilted to the side due to the lack of a thruster and the portside part was closer to the ground, meaning a jump won't break any bones. Shepard jumped down and landed safely on the floor as he began observing the massive hangar of the ship that destroyed its thrusters. It was filled with big dropships, tanks, jeeps and small strike fighters and then he turned to notice a platoon-sized unit of infantry approach the ship. They were dressed in metal armor, green colored, and armed with rifles that Shepard never saw before, but seemed to be kinetic weapons. In the middle of the platoon, one person stood out due to his height and extremely bulky armor. The platoon quickly approached the Normandy.

''Commander Shepard? Staff Sergeant Watanabe, UNSC Battlegroup Foxtrot. We've been ordered to secure your ship until further notice from Captain John Sandman, Commanding Officer of Battlegroup Foxtrot. The order was issued by Commander Chris C-333.'' SSGT Watanabe informed the Commander about an order made by the Commander of the Cataclysm.

''What? Now, don't you think about doing anything to my ship without my permission!'' Commander Shepard was getting quite insistent.

''That's not our decision to make.'' Staff Sergeant Watanabe answered and his Marines began boarding the vessel in a column formation. Marines were immediately posted all around the ship, guarding key areas.

''What… the…?'' Shepard was surprised. He thought that these Humans would be friendlier. Shepard wanted to fight, but seeing how menacing they look, he left the idea out. He turned to face Chris C-333 instead.

''Who's Captain Sandman and how soon can he get to us?'' Shepard wanted to know how soon will the Captain arrive.

''Not too soon. He's on a personal quest. Right now, we will return to our little outpost… _after_ we check your ship for any probes that might divert unwanted attention to us.'' Chris replied and stepped inside the vessel as another Human in bulky armor appeared right next to Shepard. He was keeping an eye over him.

* * *

**Halo universe, Unidentified star system, unnamed Earth-like planet. January 22****nd****, 2554, 1534 hours by UTC.  
**''Captain, the new secondary point defenses are installed. I have also taken the liberty of ordering six M808 Main Battle Tanks to be outfitted with experimental high velocity plasma barrels. This is our plan of last resort.'' Jessica informed Captain Sandman who was looking on the shield dome that was displayed on the holo-table.

''Very well. Aim our new weapons at that shield dome and immediately scan for the result.'' John was taking his time to open the shield dome as he knew that no one would be able to escape, should they try to.

Jessica fired the new laser system at the shield dome and noticed that it had a minor effect. These new guns could open a hole and keep it open for a short while.

''Captain, we're bearing fruit! I can open a small hole in the shield dome and keep it open for a short while. Sadly, it's enough to insert one Human in there.'' Jessica said. ''I am ready for our last plan.''

''No, I will take it.'' John said as he put on his Spartan helmet. He was ready to drop down through that hole without a drop pod, just using his armor.

''But Captain, it's quite risky!'' Jessica advised against it.

''I know, but it's the best chance I've got. I don't want to risk any more time with the tanks.'' John said as he pulled out a data crystal chip from his helmet and placed it closer to Jessica's avatar. ''It's the best chance _we've_ got.'' John said.

''Fine.'' Jessica acknowledged and transferred herself into the crystal chip that contained a Riemann cycling-thought Matrix.

''Commander Lowell, take over. Once I give the signal, fire a laser to open a hole in the dome.'' John gave command of the ship over to the Commander.

''Acknowledged, Captain.'' Lowell said with a heavy voice and then coughed heavily.

* * *

**Ten minutes later, UNSC Fire of Humanity, Deck 15 Broadsword fighter hangar A.  
**''Are you still sure about this, Captain? The fall is quite large and there is no guarantee that you will wake up.'' Jessica said, while viewing the live-link feed from Captain Sandman's helmet camera.

''Well, we Spartans have built in thruster packs in the back of our armor.'' John said as he spread his arms out while standing at the very edge of the hangar. ''Commander, open fire!'' John said and after a short second, he noticed a laser being fired at a point directly below him. John jumped straight down from the ship. The distance between the hangar bay and the ground was two kilometers, easy enough for a Spartan to survive. John quickly fell right through the gap in the shield dome that quickly closed after and he immediately activate his thruster pack to stop his fall. He landed safely on his feet and noticed that there is an entire base hidden behind the shield dome.

''Well, I wasn't expecting this.'' John said as he armed his MA5D Assault Rifle and checked if his Katana and M6C are still in place.

''I am analyzing the location of Rala's IFF, please hide somewhere.'' Jessica advised for John to hide and so he did that, hiding behind the nearest wall. From there, he looked behind the corner and noticed a Sangheili patrol dragging some unarmed Sangheili dressed in simple clothes.

He set that as an optional objective, to rescue the captive Sangheili, but his most important mission was to locate Rala and rescue her. Suddenly, Commander Lowell contacted him.

''Captain, our cruisers in orbit report that the Assault Carriers are back. They're prowling back for a decisive battle. We'll go and help them out, so don't expect any support from us in a while. Fire of Humanity out.'' The Commander informed and John could see the massive vessel fly away back into orbit.

''Guess we're on our own now, Captain.'' Jessica added words to the sight.

''Yeah, have you finished that scan? We're losing time just sitting like this. For all we know, these rebels might be taking Rala to their executioners.'' John was getting impatient, Jessica agreed with him and fortunately, she had finished her scan.

''I've found her. I am setting a waypoint to her approximate position now. Also, I might suggest that we avoid direct contact with any patrols.'' Jessica advised remaining undetected and John had to obey this advice. He looked up and noticed that the wall that he was hiding behind was actually a barrack, housing many warriors in there, most likely. John also located an alley between barracks, which he took as his stealthy route to Rala, who was, presumably, four hundred meters from him. His route took him straight there, despite his thoughts that it wouldn't, but on the end of the alley, he encountered a Sangheili. Instead of killing it, John decided to slip under one of the barracks, because the barracks were seemingly raised above the ground using supportive struts.

''Captain, motion sensor is picking up a friendly target being dragged. Again, the IFF confirms it as Rala 'Thenam. Perhaps it's time we take action instead of sitting in the shadows?'' Jessica wanted to end this mission faster and John agreed with her.

''Alright, but I need visual confirmation first.'' John said as he slowly crawled closer to the edge of the house under which he was and noticed that it truly was Rala, stripped of her armor and in a torn undersuit. Rala could see his golden visor shine under the house, but she did not raise her hopes up. She thought that it just might be her mind having extremely high hopes.

_''He'd never come after me… an alien to him… but I can't stop thinking about the time we spent together… I shouldn't have left him…''_ Rala was almost broken at her core since she was tortured a lot, but when she heard gunshots, her near death sadness turned into a gigantic hope, that the love of her life is fighting to free her. She was only fifty meters away from John and decided to take the chance of running to his side. She used her leg to break the knee of one guard and knock another one down. When both were disabled, she immediately ran for John Sandman, who was firing his MA5D Assault Rifle at every Sangheili who put up a fight against him.

''John!'' Rala screamed out of happiness as she arrived by John's side.

''It's great to see you too, Rala.'' John was happy to see Rala alive, although harmed. He stopped firing for a while to use his Katana to cut off the binds holding her arms. When he removed them, he handed her his M6C side-arm.

''John, my gear is in that warehouse!'' Rala pointed at a building right in front of them. She wanted to get her armor back on her, because without it she had no shields at all.

''Alright, stick close to me.'' John informed as he was ready to move. A Sangheili swordsmaster rushed at him, while he was looking at another side, but his motion sensor and the AI Jessica warned him. He pulled his Katana out in time and blocked the energy sword, using the his Katana's Titanium plating that negated the heat. He quickly slashed his sword away and moved himself along with it. Once he stopped at the side of the swordsmaster, he made a lightning fast stab into the Sangheili's gut and cut it open with a fast thrust up. As his sword left the Sangheili's body, he quickly cut his right arm off and left him to bleed to death as he sheathed his Katana and took his MA5D again. Rala was amazed at John's brutally accurate slashes, but she was happy as well, because she taught him how to properly use a sword. She taught him everything about sword fighting in a year, while he still didn't have his own sword.

''On my signal, you will run towards that warehouse!'' John shouted so that Rala can clearly understand the order. She was getting ready to run with whatever strength in her legs that she could muster.

''Go!'' John signaled as he saw the Sangheili get pinned down in cover. He quickly reloaded his rifle to keep the Sangheili suppressed, but he could also see more Sangheili rebels coming up.

''Gah!'' Rala shouted from the pain as she was shot in her leg by a plasma burst. John immediately left his position to drag her into nearby cover that was provided by one of the barracks next to the warehouse. Now they were surrounded as the Sangheili rebels were everywhere now.

''Damn, I won't rot in captivity. I would rather die than get listed as a prisoner of war.'' John was ready to fight 'till the bitter end. He kept responding to the rebel plasma with his hot lead from the MA5D.

''John! I don't want to get back there!'' Rala remembered what the Sangheili did to her. They tortured her in many ways – punching, kicking, trying to make her drown, throwing items at her.

''I won't let you.'' John replied as he grabbed his Katana in a reverse grip and pulled it out of the sheath. He was getting ready for a close quarter combat fight, when suddenly the UNSC Fire of Humanity reported in.

''Captain, CFV-100 on station.'' Commander Lowell informed him and John holstered his MA5D and pulled out a grenade that forms a bubble shield upon deployment. He put his Katana in its sheath as well and offered his hand for Rala. She gladly accepted it and embraced John as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

''Fire everything!'' John said and immediately dropped the bubble shield on the ground as it activated and enveloped the Spartan Captain and his Sangheili girlfriend. John even locked his armor in hopes that it would provide additional protection to him and Rala.

When the bubble shield activated, thousands of 70mm shells flew at the shield dome and the dense, ferrous electromagnetic shells of the MAC guns began bombarding the shield dome. The fourth shell destroyed the shield dome entirely and, luckily, the fifth shell was undercharged and caused chaos in a large radius, but luckily John and Rala were protected from the sheer energy release of the shell, although the Sangheili rebels were instantly incinerated by it. The UNSC Fire of Humanity ceased firing its MAC cannons, but it kept firing its 70mm PDGs and sending volleys of missiles at key areas of the base.

The bubble shield finally dropped and John could see four squadrons of D79H-TC Pelicans approaching the base. There were twenty Pelican dropships in each squadron as well as four F-41 Broadswords.

''Captain, we're here to plant a HAVOK nuclear bomb and rescue the innocents. We will arm the enemies of our enemies.'' Captain Taylor informed just before his Pelican touched the ground and released Marines along with ODSTs and Sangheili.

Some Sangheili came to Captain Sandman's and Rala's side to assist them into getting inside a dropship.

''Do you need help, Shipmaster?'' One of the Sangheili Ultras asked upon approaching Captain Sandman. They could clearly see his armor being penetrated in some areas from Type-51 Carbines. There were many holes in his armor, especially in the chest area and once John removed his helmet, he seemed to be bleeding out as blood was coming out of his mouth, slowly.

''No, thanks, Ultra, but you can find Rala's gear in this warehouse and bring it back on the ship.'' John replied and gave Rala his helmet. She held it firmly while John slowly picked her up, sliding one hand under her legs and the other behind her back. He carried her all the way to the nearest Pelican and, when inside, he placed her on the closest seat and sat down right next to her. The Pelican was getting ready to take off, but before it could, three Elite Ultras jumped in it with Rala's armor and weapons.

''Pilot, get us back on the ship.'' John wanted to get back ''home'' as soon as he could. Rala couldn't agree more as she wanted to leave that accursed place in which she suffered.

''Well, that went better than expected, didn't it?'' Jessica commented and slightly laughed.

''Shut up, Jessica.'' John didn't want to hear any jokes.

* * *

**One hour later, UNSC Fire of Humanity's Deck 143 medical bay. 1701 hours by UTC.  
**Rala and John were both lying in the med bay, in on bed, while a doctor was examining them. The doctor noted Captain Sandman's extreme sturdiness as many would've died, had they taken such extensive physical damage. Luckily, Captain Sandman was a SPARTAN-IV and his augmentations actually saved his life, for they gave him increased durability, among other things. He also noticed the many wounds and rashes on Rala's body and wanted to perform an extensive dermal regeneration surgery to help her recover at an increased pace.

''Ma'am, I strongly suggest dermal regeneration if you want to lose your injuries and the emotional trauma associated with them.'' The doctor approached Rala while she was pondering, but suddenly she growled at him.

''Back off!'' She growled again.

''But, ma'am, this is for your own good!'' The doctor kept trying to get Rala accept this option.

''Doc, leave her be. If she will want to perform it, she will take it, but leave her be!'' The Captain shouted on the doctor, who finally agreed to leave her alone as he raised his hands in a fake surrender and stepped back.

''Alright, I am sorry. Captain, you have suffered exposure to the Type-51 Carbine's radiation, but, fortunately for you, the radiation disappeared soon after without doing any damage to your body or any organs.

''That's great news, but could you please leave us be?'' Captain Sandman wanted some private time with Rala in his personal room in the med bay.

''Very well, I will leave you two now.'' The doctor said and left the ward with the doors sealing behind him.

''What did they do to you in there, Rala?'' John wanted to know what really did the Sangheili rebels do to his beloved girlfriend.

''They… they abused me…'' She replied as the Sangheili actually tried raping her. ''Were it not for one of their more honorable warriors… I would never have been able to talk…'' Rala said as a tear fell down her eye and she placed her on John's chest and began to cry. ''That warrior who saved me was my long lost brother, John! He died for me… but the rebels still had their way with me, showing their domination by punching and kicking… the one you cut apart was one of them…'' Rala couldn't control her emotions and John wrapped his hands around her to comfort her, to let her know that she is not there anymore, but that she is in his strong hands.

''Don't worry, Rala… you're not there anymore… history will not repeat these two awful days for us both anymore. I can bet my life on it.'' John felt bad for Rala.

''I know it's my fault for wandering off without you…'' Rala said and then she remembered some chatter between the guards. She wiped away her tears to look into John's hazel colored eyes.

''John, they did it to get to you. They knew they would find you, so they attempted to kidnap me to break you, but they didn't expect such retaliation.'' Rala said, with tears still flowing out of her eyes. John gently wiped them away from her eyes.

''I could've brought the entire battlegroup down on their heads.'' John said and looked through the window where the planet was. He was waiting to see the HAVOK nuclear weapon to destroy the base entirely. The nuke went off just in time as it vaporized everything in a radius of eight kilometers in just a few seconds.

''Vengeance.'' John commented on the sight of pure annihilation.

''All hands, prepare for a slipspace jump. We're jumping to the slipspace gate.'' Jessica, the AI, informed everyone onboard the UNSC Fire of Humanity as the ship and its two escorting cruisers immediately began a slip to the slipspace gateway.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Mass Effect universe, January 22nd, 2554, 1833 hours by UTC.  
**The UNSC Cataclysm arrived at the new base of operations for the UNSC in this universe. The UNSC managed to assemble a base an an orbital infrastructure in a very short time, as well as opened traffic between the two universes. It took mere hours for the UNSC to do it as ships of the Sixteenth Fleet were already sitting over the planet that was called ''Caprica''.

The Cataclysm immediately arrived next to a shipyard and the Pelican dropships towed the Normandy SR-2 out of the Cataclysm's hangar, where UNSC EVA Engineers began mounting the missing thruster back, as it was delivered by the Cataclysm back as well.

* * *

**Don't judge me for using a planet's name from ''Battlestar Galactica''. I love that show, but I love Halo more. I really had no idea of what name to give to a planet, so I just named it after a planet in my favorite TV show.  
Anyways, I hope you liked it. Remember to leave a review with your thoughts, ideas etc. Remember to follow/favorite if you like the story and remember to suggest it to your friends that might like it.  
Your support in ANY way is always appreciated.**


	7. New Enemies

**Heyo readers, bringing another chapter in ''Reclaimers''. Hope you enjoy it. But before you begin reading, I would really like to read your opinion:  
''Should the UNSC Fire of Humanity be replaced by an Infinity-class Warship? No, not the Infinity variant, just the same class but NOT the same Forerunner gear. So, should it or should it not?''  
Your opinion is always much appreciated.  
**

* * *

**January 23rd, 2554, 0354 hours by UTC. The Halo Universe, 10 light years away from Sol's Oort Cloud's slipspace gateway. UNSC Fire of Humanity.  
**The bridge was in a usual rhythm of peace during the night time aboard the UNSC Fire of Humanity as only two officers were doing their jobs in it. One was responsible for navigations and the other was responsible for communications. Even though they were on their night shift, the AI – Jessica – was doing everything because the two had fallen asleep. Jessica's hologram popped up over a holo-tank next to the holo-table.

''Analyzing… it seems that these two have strained themselves. They haven't slept for three days.'' Jessica analyzed the two night shift officers and sighed. ''I won't disturb them.'' She said to herself and disappeared from the holo-tank.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Captain's medical room.  
**John had woken up, silently, and left the bed that he shared with Rala in the medical room. He was looking outside a shielded window into slipspace and its cold blackness. Suddenly, he heard a rather loud sigh coming from behind him and felt two hands touch his uncovered shoulders. He knew that it was Rala, because only she touched him that lovingly.

''Why aren't you sleeping?'' She asked while walking to John's side.

''Sorry, I've been thinking about what you said yesterday. The Servants wanted to break me… why? What would they gain out of that?'' John pondered on Rala's words.

''Well, that could mean that Humanity would lose an expert tactician and a powerful Spartan.'' Rala joined in and tried to answer John's questions from a Covenant point of view, the point that she was taught for years. ''The more Humanity loses, the easier it is for the Covenant to finish what they started.''

''True… but, why abduct someone? It was easier to amass a fleet and loyalists, and then to launch an overwhelming tactical strike.'' John asked again, still looking out into slipspace.

''Yes, I am wondering about that too.'' Rala couldn't answer that one as she began thinking along with John.

''Something more is present in there, but I can't really understand what… I think time might tell.'' John said as he turned to face Rala. He leaned closer and gave her a kiss, before going back to the bed. Rala quickly joined him back and the two covered themselves with the blanket that they shared and gave each other a good night kiss, before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Seven hours later.  
**''Captain, please wake up.'' A familiar voice was trying to wake John up. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Captain Scarecrow was disturbing his sleep.

''Gah! Taylor, what the fuck?'' John spoke loudly and noticed that Rala was hiding under the blanket to hide her nudity from the Marine Captain.

''Sorry, Captain, but we've went past the gate already. We've rallied up with the Cataclysm and the rest of the battlegroup plus another fleet and…'' Captain Scarecrow was thinking of how to tell the bad news delicately. ''… and Commander Lowell died… from burned lungs.'' Captain Scarecrow explained the bad news.

''How…? What happened?'' John couldn't understand what happened with his most trusted executive officer.

''During the raid on our ship, he took two direct shots to his chest. That burned his lungs and began killing him. He refused to take any medication, because he thought that everything will pass, and so, two hours ago he couldn't inhale anymore oxygen and died from that.'' Scarecrow explained everything about Commander Lowell's death.

''Damn…'' John finally understood what happened, but he was saddened by Lowell's death.

''Sir, we're planning on launching him out of a launch tube in a few minutes. If you're feeling well, maybe you and Rala can join us and give a speech? It will be recorded and sent to the Lowell family.'' Captain Scarecrow offered an option that Captain Sandman could not turn down.

''I'll be there.'' John said and Scarecrow turned to leave out through the doors, but stopped to inform in which hangar will it take place.

''Sir, it's going to take place in the fifteenth deck's A hangar.'' Scarecrow said and left, leaving John and Rala alone so that they might get dressed appropriately. Well, so that John could put on his officer's clothes, while Rala put on her Sangheili Special Operations combat harness.

* * *

**Deck 15 Hangar A, January 23****rd****, 2554, 1119 hours by UTC.  
**Captain Sandman and Rala 'Thenam had arrived at the hangar and noticed that quite a lot of Navy and Marine Corps officers and servicemen had gathered in the hangar to honor Commander Charles Lowell.

''… and so, that's why I believe Charles Lowell was a fine executive officer and a friend.'' Captain William ''Scarecrow'' Taylor was finishing his speech. He noticed Rala and Captain John, so he immediately invited them to the sarcophagus of Commander Lowell that will be launched back through the slipspace portal into their universe. ''I would like to ask Captain John Sandman and his girlfriend, Rala 'Thenam, over here so that they may provide a speech.'' Scarecrow invited the two over and John had to comply.

Slowly, John came in front of the hundreds of Marines and Naval crewmen where he began developing a speech.

''Commander Charles Lowell, XO of the Fire of Humanity. Personally, I've known this man for two years… sure as hell feels like more, but… he's been a damn great person. He's helped out everyone in tough situations, and he has supported those that he cared about. He was never hiding his true self, Commander Lowell was a rather open person and was friendly to all. His death is a great loss not just for the UNSC and the UEG, but for the entire Orion Arm, if not the Milky Way Galaxy. Truly, if Commander Lowell would've wanted to be a ship Captain, I would've given him command over one of my Cruisers without hesitation and that wasn't because I wanted to get rid of him. No. I never wanted that. It was because he deserved to command his own ship, but I guess his moment never came…'' John hung his head as he observed the sarcophagus. ''Commander Charles Lowell's belief in the UNSC never faltered and he died loyal to Earth… wherever he is right now, may he rest in peace.'' John finished his speech and stepped aside where Rala was waiting for him.

''Interesting speech.'' Rala commented as he observed the sarcophagus of the Commander.

''I never was one for speeches, but yeah, I think it turned out pretty well.'' John replied and noticed that the sarcophagus was being lifted by six Marines and placed inside the tube, directly on the electromagnetic catapult. As soon as it was placed on the catapult, the Marines left the tube and slowly, but steady, it closed. It was being prepared for a launch as the electromagnetic launch system began charging up.

Everyone stood at attention and saluted to the launch of their executive officer. His sarcophagus was soon launched from the UNSC Fire of Humanity and straight through the slipspace gateway. Luckily, the sarcophagus had a thin lead layer that was protecting it from slipspace radiation that could completely destroy one's body, so short-term slipspace travel was safe.

In a few seconds, the sarcophagus was out of visual and sensor range as it was travelling back to UNSC territory through the inter-universal slipspace gate.

''I'll have trouble replacing him…'' John sighed as he realized that he will miss him a lot. He decided to visit the cryo-bay that was on the same level. That's where Commander Charles Lowell's cryo-pod was at.

* * *

**Cryo-bay 3, UNSC Fire of Humanity, Deck 15, 1132 hours by UTC.**  
Captain Sandman entered the cryo-bay which had about a hundred cryo-pods in it. Most of them in were standby mode, waiting for their occupants. The cryo-bay itself was quite freezing, but not cold enough for anyone to wear winter clothes. John stepped a few meters forward where he saw Commander Lowell's pod on his right. He turned to face it.

''Rest in peace, Commander.'' John silently whispered to himself and pressed a button to close the pod. The doors slid shut from the top to the bottom.

John didn't notice that Rala was silently observing his grief over the loss of the ship's executive officer. She was simply leaning against a wall and looking at him with her head slightly tilted downwards.

''John, maybe you need a vacation?'' Rala suggested, disturbing John. The Captain slowly approached her and took her hands, but keeping them down.

''I would agree, but…'' John gazed into Rala's eyes and then sighed. ''… there is no XO to watch over the ship while I…'' John immediately began correcting himself. He wanted to spend a vacation with Rala. ''… I mean while _we_ are on a vacation.'' Rala was overjoyed at the possibility to spend some time entirely alone with John, away from the ship, away from all its noises.

''Well, Jessica can handle it, can't she?'' Rala thought that Human-made ''Smart'' AI's are capable of anything and Jessica's hologram popped up from a nearby holo-tank.

''Well, I can keep the ship in orbit around the planet that you two want to spend some time alone on.'' Jessica answered as she pretty much understood what needed to be done when commanding a ship.

''Alright, Rala. We're going to head down to…'' John was trying to remember the name of the planet that the UNSC established an outpost on.

''Caprica, Captain. Caprica has a coastline that would make any life form feel relaxed. At least, that's what official UNSC Navy descriptions say.'' Jessica remarked with a little bit of humor, not knowing what the planet actually has.

''Well then, Rala, let's pack our stuff and head on down for a vacation.'' John smiled while still looking into Rala's eyes, the two sharing a silent moment together and then hugging.

''I love you.'' Rala wanted to spend some time alone with John for quite a while already, but this was her first real chance to do so.

''I love you too, dear.'' John shared her needs to spend some time alone. Finally, John and Rala went back to their cabin which was a few decks below to pack their most necessary items like a toothbrush, communicator and other things.

* * *

**Two hours later, Deck 134 Pelican hangar bay, 1345 hours by UTC.  
**A single D79H-TC Pelican dropship had been prepared for a trip down to the surface. John and Rala had put two of their bags inside and taken the seats with John being the pilot and Rala sitting the troop bay. The Pelican's back doors sealed shut and it immediately took off, using its four hull mounted vertical thrust engines. John then quickly turned the four main wings to have their thrusters face to the back, thus propelling the Pelican forward. The Pelican left the hangar bay and proceeded to head to the surface of Caprica.

''I'm really excited about this, John. Spending time on the beach, being irresponsible and other things like that.'' Rala commented about her thoughts on the vacation.

''I think so as well.'' John supported her comment with his own. Still, he was quite focused on piloting the dropship, but his skill in piloting managed to get them down to the surface rather quickly. Down to the surface next to their vacation home that was rather big, but not too big. And it was built right next to the beach.

The Pelican quickly landed and opened its doors. John stepped out first to offer his hand to Rala, showing his more gentleman side. After Rala was off, he quickly took the bags off of her and the two proceeded to their vacation home.

* * *

**Meanwhile, UNSC Cataclysm's bridge. January 23****rd****, 2554, 1359 hours by UTC.  
**Commander Shepard had entered the bridge of the UNSC Cataclysm along with a few of his friends and a UNSC Marine fireteam keeping an eye on them. Among Shepard's friends was a Turian, a Human suffering from brittle bone disease and a Salarian doctor. Shepard's entire crew on the Normandy was arrested when Tanya, the AI, confirmed them as members of a criminal organization known as ''Cerberus''. She confirmed it by hacking the database of the Normandy, breaching the firewalls that the Normandy's AI had set up. Only Shepard and his alien friends were brought aboard the Cataclysm.

''Impressive. War architecture. Never before seen type. Must be very efficient.'' The Salarian commented on what he saw in the bridge.

''Welcome aboard the United Nations Space Command Supercarrier ''Cataclysm''. This is the bridge where all the decisions are made, this is the brain and heart of the vessel.'' Commander Chris C-333 introduced Shepard and his team to the bridge of the Cataclysm.

''Why are you keeping us here?'' The Turian spoke, asking a question to which the rest of the team wanted to know the answer.

''Because… you attacked a UNSC vessel without provocation. Your ship will be impounded until further notice and any rebellion that you might attempt to start will be met with extreme force, should the Captain allow that.'' Chris answered, intimidating the team, forcing them to forget any thoughts of rebellion. Shepard felt like fighting, but something told him that the twenty Marines, the bridge guards, around him armed with assault rifles and the two officers in heavy armor would put him and his team down in mere seconds if he was to attempt a rebellion.

''Fine, but we're wasting time just staying here. The Collectors are abducting Humans in the Terminus systems. Hundreds of thousands are missing and millions more will be lost if we do not act now!'' Commander Shepard tried reasoning with Commander Chris.

''I would like some proof with those words. We can't trust everyone we meet, Commander.'' Commander Chris said, crossing his arms across his chest.

''Yes. Proof. Here, a recording.'' The Salarian activated an orange tool around his forearm and activated a video.

''Put your tool on the table.'' Tanya, the AI of the warship, chimed in and the Salarian immediately became curious.

''Hm… an AI… unshackled? Very interesting. You are taking a great risk.'' The Salarian commented and wanted to comment further, but then Chris held his hand in a ''stop'' position.

''No, we're not taking a risk by limiting our AI functions.'' Commander Chris responded to the Salarian's warning. ''I don't know about your AI's, but ours aren't that stupid to go for a rebellion. Each of our AI's can be put down easily, if one knows the correct things to do.'' Chris was talking about the override passcode that is used on a rampant AI to deactivate it. ''Enough of this anti-AI talk. Just do as she says and put your hand on the holo-table.'' Chris wanted to continue as fast as possible.

The Salarian put his hand on the table and Tanya immediately copied the video data plus a little extra from it and saved it in the UNSC Cataclysm's memory drives. Upon analyzing the video, she immediately played it from the holo-table, simulating a 3D environment instead of the limited one in a simple video.

In the video, an entire colony was shown being abducted by aliens that the inhabitants of this universe call ''Collectors''. The Collectors were loading the Humans in pods and taking them away.

''Damn.'' John B-201 commented on the sight and it was not a pleasant one.

''Who were these things again?'' Chris asked the Salarian, but Shepard was the first one to answer.

''We call them Collectors. They ''collect'' live Human beings from unprotected colonies.'' Shepard explained.

''Mhm.'' Chris slightly nodded his head. He understood what Shepard said, but he didn't really understand why Humans were being abducted.

''Will you help us get to the bottom of this? We know you took most of our crewmembers and placed them in jail because they were affiliated with a known terrorist organization, so we need YOUR help now.'' Shepard wanted to gain some new and powerful allies to the cause. Chris immediately contacted Captain Sandman who was lying on a beach.

''Captain?'' Chris contacted the Captain, but heard only laughter from a Human and a Sangheili female. It took a short while for the Captain to realize that he was being contacted on his ear communicator.

''Oh… didn't notice you there, Commander. What is it that you require?'' John spoke, finally.

''Uh… yeah… well, we need your permission to go and investigate something that's been troubling our captives. It's on the other side of the Galaxy, Captain.'' Chris hoped to be allowed to go investigate, but expected a denial.

''Go and investigate, just make sure you don't bring unnecessary attention this way.'' By the Captain's words, Chris understood that he wanted to keep their outpost a top secret.

''I'll make triple sure that we arrive alone.'' Chris said and ended the call, turning to face Tanya, but speaking to Shepard's team.

''Where were they last seen, Shepard?'' Chris was ready to investigate.

''They were last seen in Freedom's Progress.'' Shepard approached the holo-table and placed his hand on the table, activating his tool so that the data on the planet and its parent star would be sent into the memory drives of the vessel they were on.

''We're going to head there now. Tanya, plot a course and spin up the slipspace drive. Maximum FTL speed. Go even faster if possible, but we cannot use the relays.'' Chris gave the order to Tanya and looked out the window of the bridge where he saw a slipspace gateway open up. The UNSC Cataclysm quickly entered it, before it closed entirely. The ship was now heading towards the Freedom's Progress colony that was in the lawless part of the Galaxy.

* * *

**Caprica, Southern Hemisphere, January 23****rd****, 2554, 1452 hours by UTC.  
**John and Rala were enjoying their time on the beach, sitting together on the sand and looking at the waves. It was a rather sunny day on the beach in one of the southern islands with a temperature just above 26 degrees per Celsius. There was a small concentration of clouds, but it wasn't enough to disturb the sun's light from reaching the surface of the planet.

The two were having a rather quiet moment, when Rala finally wanted to know a bit more about John's past.

''Hey, what made you join the ranks of this UNSC?'' Rala asked a question that John kept asking himself a lot when he was younger.

''Well… to be honest, I don't remember everything precisely, but… there was a friend of the family who, fortunately for me, was also a sports teacher in my school back on Mars. He had told me what he heard about my family and it made me think about joining the Army, at least. I didn't plan to be recruited into the Marine Corps though. He told me those stories when I was just ten years old. Six years later, a UNSC fireteam comes by and recruits me into the Marine Corps.'' John summed everything up pretty well, because Rala could easily understand that part of John's life.

''What about you? What made you join the Covenant Army?'' John asked, not knowing how Rala joined the military herself.

''Well, you don't know about everyday life for Sangheili. Only men are joining the ranks while women are left behind in the houses. We receive some training in self-defense too, but when a woman tries to join the ranks, she immediately loses all respect and sometimes things go as far as sexism. It's not like a paradise for Humans where both genders are equal.'' Rala remembered the day when she tried to enlist. ''It was awful for me too. When I approached the nearest Ultra, he said that I will be useless on the field. I tried arguing, to no avail, so I resorted to violence to prove that I am wrong. I barely beat him, but I still managed to beat him.''

''Sounds like one hell of a day just trying to advance in your life.'' John imagined the sight of an Elite Ultra being beaten down by an untrained Elite female. The most useful move in there should've been a kick to the jewels. No matter how strong one's shields are, the balls always are the weak spot and Sangheili males seemed to forget about any plated pelvis protection.

''Yeah… I know that you were trying to imagine the sight. Yes, I had to deliver a hard kick to the balls.'' Rala caught John, because he was staring in the ocean without actually looking anywhere else. A common thing for those who are trying to imagine or are imagining.

''What happened after you gave a beat down to the Ultra?'' John asked, wanting to know more of the story.

''Well, two Zealots approached, saying that they had seen me beat down the Ultra. They commented on my resolve to join the Army. They, of course, still didn't show any belief that I could be anything more than front line meat, but they sent me immediately to a special area on Sanghelios. There, I undertook training along with one hundred other Sangheili. All of them males. Often we were placed in groups to spar with each other and often I would show my skill. The leader of our group immediately recognized my skill and sent me to the Special Operations training unit. A few months later, I hear that I am assigned to a ship that is part of Regret's personal escort and when we drop out of slipspace, we find ourselves massively outgunned. That's when I met you for the first time.'' Rala finished her story. John simply smirked.

''That easy? I mean, in the Marine Corps, me and my previous girlfriend had to prove ourselves on the field that we are good enough for the Helljumpers. After a single mission, we were recruited in the Marine Corps Special Operations but you… you just have to show off in basic training and you get slapped with the special armor and sent into dangerous missions? I envy you.'' John smiled as he looked in Rala's eyes.

''Yes, well, the most promising warriors are given the deadliest jobs. The same is in the Human military.'' Rala explained and then lied down on the sand.

''Yeah, I think so too.'' John agreed with her assumption and lied down on the sand with Rala. At least he thought Rala made an assumption.

''I wonder what's going on back home.'' John began pondering on the situation back at the Sol System and even thought about the Urs-Fied-Joori system – Rala's home system.

* * *

**Freedom's Progress, January 24th, 2554 (By UNSC Calendar), 0131 hours by UTC.  
**Chris C-333, John B-201, Commander Shepard, his Turian friend – Garrus Vakarian - and his Salarian ally – Mordin Solus – had arrived on Freedom's Progress on a Dropship 79 Heavy – Troop Carrier. A D79H-TC Pelican. Along with them were four UNSC Marines clad in their traditional green armor and armed with MA5D Assault Rifles.

''Marines, keep our ride secure.'' Chris gave an order and readied his Boltshot pistol in case some of these ''Collectors'' appear.

''Truly, this place creeps me out.'' One of the Marines was chatting with the rest of his fireteam while the Spartans and their new friends went deeper into the colony.

''See? Empty. The last time we were here a bunch of mechs attacked us and we met up with Tali'Zorah. A former member of my crew.'' Shepard tried to convince Chris that the Collector threat is real and that they need the UNSC's assistance, but when he mentioned Tali, Chris stopped listening to anything else.

''Where's Tali right now?'' Chris wanted to know her exact location.

''What's it to you? Why would you want to find someone you don't know?'' Garrus Vakarian spoke, wanting to know Chris's reasons.

''What does it matter for you? Where is she?'' Chris was restless in trying to force the answer out verbally. He had a plan in case verbal communication doesn't work. His plan involved quite a bit of punching and screaming.

''She's back with the quarians in the Migrant Fleet.'' Shepard answered. ''We offered her the chance to join our crew but she turned down the offer to return to the Migrant Fleet. To her people.''

Chris immediately wanted to get to this ''Migrant Fleet'' and try to get Tali back into his crew, but he knew that he had to take it a bit slower. He was still under the direct command of Captain John Sandman and he could only go to the Migrant Fleet if Captain Sandman gives his clearance or allows him to roam freely around the Galaxy until further orders. Chris also had to file an after-investigation report about the colony along with Shepard.

''Right… I've seen enough of this colony in this short time. Back to the dropship and back to Caprica.'' Chris said and the team turned back to return to the UNSC Cataclysm.

While en-route, Mordin Solus seemed to be working on the video, analyzing the Collectors. Chris and John B-201 both saw that, but did not want to disturb him.

''Tanya, once we're back aboard the Cataclysm, make an immediate jump back to Caprica.'' Chris wanted to get back and ask for clearance faster.

''Alright. Just hurry up, I am picking up some signals on long-range scanners.'' Tanya was reading three unidentified targets outside of the system and wanted to speed up Chris's return to the ship.

''Acknowledged. Everyone, double time it! Back into the dropship!'' Chris shouted and everyone began running back and jumping inside the Pelican dropship which, after the last person – John B-201 – jumped in it immediately took off back to the UNSC Cataclysm. In a few minutes the dropship landed in a hangar bay, allowing the UNSC Cataclysm to make the slip back to Caprica unnoticed.

* * *

**Caprica, January 24****th****, 2554, 0637 hours by UTC.  
**It was a beautiful morning on Caprica, with the sun shining from the East and the nearby sea sparkling blue. Captain Sandman had woken up after sleeping on the warm sands and noticed that Rala was sleeping inside the D79H-TC Pelican dropship. He could clearly see her, because the main doors of the Pelican were aimed at him and they were open.

He slowly and silently approached her in hopes of waking her up with a morning tickle, but it seemed that she was already awake as when John got close, she quickly scared him by raising her hands up to his face.

''Gah!'' John jumped back a little and Rala began laughing.

''The great Captain Sandman scared by two four fingered hangs!'' Rala laughed and John found the thought amusing as well.

''Laugh it up.'' John said while smiling himself.

''Oh you should've seen your face.'' Rala kept laughing, but then John came up with something not as clever, but rather foolish.

''Rala, let's have kids.'' John tried to maintain a normal face without any emotions and Rala stopped laughing, slowly bringing her head up and looking at John who was standing in front of her with his arms crossed, in his officer's uniform.

''W-what? H… how can we have them? Aren't we genetically incompatible?'' Rala began questioning the idea behind the sentence and noticed that John was starting to shake slowly. He was silently laughing.

''Ha-ha!'' John finally let his burst of laughter out as he laughed. He had confused Rala.

''Oh you…'' Rala said softly to him when she finally realized that it was a joke.

''Yeah, that sounds about right. Now come on, get ready to return to the ship. Our vacation's done. We can't spend more than a day on this place, even if we want to. Besides, we both need to heal some of our wounds too. Especially you. You need that dermal regeneration operation.'' Captain Sandman went to the pilot's seat where he sat down and activated the Pelican's vertical thrusters and the nacelle thrusters, warming them up for a take-off and flight outside the planet. After some time, the dropship finally took off and after two minutes it finally left the atmosphere of Caprica, getting closer and closer to the UNSC Fire of Humanity until it finally reached the vessel and entered its largest hangar.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please, remember that I would like to see your opinions on the question asked at the very beginning ****(Not forcing you to tell them. You could always vote on the poll, if you want to answer but without doing it directly)****. Again, thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	8. Fatal Ambush

**Hey all, bringing you another chapter. Hope you enjoy this, so... I will keep this part short... dive in.  
**

* * *

**Caprica's orbit, UNSC Fire of Humanity's bridge, January 26th, 1111 hours by UTC. 2554 (UNSC Calendar)  
**''Captain, I would like to ask for clearance to head out to the Migrant Fleet and get Tali'Zorah back into the team.'' Chris began arguing with Captain John.

''Permission denied. We cannot jeopardize our position, Commander. Do you even know how large is the Migrant Fleet and what are its full capabilities? For all we know, they can attach a probe on your ship and track you all the way back here while our Super MAC defenses are just being assembled.'' John didn't want to risk attracting unnecessary attention while the orbital defense grid was being built. He took a datapad and observed the data, seeing that twenty Super MAC cannons are being assembled in orbit and that they will be finished only a month later.

''But, Captain, an old crewmember of mine is there. You know her too. I want to get her back aboard the Cataclysm.'' Commander Chris kept pushing for a permission.

''I said no, Chris. Until we know what they can do, we cannot risk sending any of our ships their way. What if they'll blast your ship to bits and pieces if you go there? What then? Will you get your team member back onboard?'' Captain John raised a valid point. No one knew anything about the Migrant Fleet. No one in the UNSC, to be more precise. Suddenly, Commander Shepard appeared just outside the bridge and asked for permission to step inside.

''Captain, my name's Commander Shepard. Permission to come inside the bridge?'' Commander Shepard introduced himself, standing in discipline with his hands behind his back.

''Granted. Welcome aboard the flagship of Battlegroup Foxtrot.'' Captain John allowed Shepard to get inside his large, roomy bridge in which at least a dozen UNSC officers were in. Captain John then turned back to Chris, waiting for an answer from him.

''But… what if we do a little recon?'' Chris was anxious to get Tali'Zorah back aboard the Cataclysm.

''What? You want me to order a Prowler from Earth for stealth reconnaissance? Do you know how much the stealth system costs? It's not standard equipment yet.'' John did agree that to find out everything about the capabilities of the Migrant Fleet, a Prowler had to be sent in. Still, John was very cautious when it came down to risk the lives of naval personnel for one person that an officer thought to be valuable for him.

''Perhaps the Normandy can be of some assistance?'' Shepard offered the services of the Normandy SR-2, but Chris immediately rejected that option, because he saw firsthand the full stealth capabilities of the Normandy and he was most definitely not impressed.

''Not an option. Your ship's stealth capabilities are useless. No offence.''

''What do you mean?'' John raised an eyebrow when Chris rejected the offer.

''Well, their stealth system is inferior to ours. They only hide their heat signatures, while ours hides the ship visually and hides any signals from it.'' Chris explained, staring in John's hazel eyes and Shepard felt slightly offended from that.

''Fine, Chris, you'll get your Prowler, but take a small crew with you.'' John was convinced. He looked at the AI – Jessica – and nodded for her. It was a sign to send a request to Earth. Chris, glad of the choice Captain Sandman made, retreated out of the bridge to head back into his Pelican and return to the Cataclysm. Once Chris left, Shepard approached Captain Sandman.

''Captain, what's he planning?'' Shepard wished to know, still standing straight with his arms behind his back.

''Recruiting Tali'Zorah into his team.'' John said while activating a combat video. In the video, the UNSC Fire of Humanity, eight Charon-class Light Frigates and two Halcyon-class Light Cruisers were fighting a flotilla of rebellious Sangheili ships. It was the battle in which John rescued Rala. John wanted to learn their tactics better.

''I may be of help. I know her well, and I could help your Commander to recruit her into the team.'' Shepard offered his services, but suddenly a message arrived from UNSC Military Headquarters on Earth.

''Captain Sandman, several Storm Sangheili ships have been detected flying around the Epsilon Eridani system. I want your ship to head there immediately and investigate them.'' It was Fleet Admiral Lord Hood contacting him. Captain Sandman had to comply.

''Negative, Shepard. I might need your assistance with this one. Navigation, take the ship through the slipspace gate and then take us straight for Reach.'' John gave an order, while closing the simulated holographic video. ''Tactical Condition Alpha Three.''

''Roger that, Captain.'' The Chief Navigations Officer complied with the order and immediately ordered the helmsmen to pilot the ship through.

''Jessica, you're in charge of the bridge while I am gone.'' Captain Sandman said, looking slightly angered from hearing about the rebellious Sangheili. He immediately left the bridge and went for his personal cabin, but the Chief Engineer of the vessel ran to him with important information.

''Captain, we've got a problem with the hull. It's cracking in several areas.'' The Chief Engineer looked very serious and John immediately looked confused.

''What?'' John asked, still looking rather confused and shocked.

''Yes, Sir. Phoenix-class ships weren't designed for battle so lightweight, cheap and less protective materials were used in their construction. The outer Titanium battleplating won't hold the ship together. I give an estimate of a few months until the ship begins collapsing on itself.'' The Chief Engineer informed and John put his hand on a nearby wall of the ship, feeling sad that she's beginning to die on him.

''If we go to battle again, she'll crumble faster?'' John had a serious emotional attachment to his ship. To the one he lived on for two years now.

''Yes, Captain. If we take moderate to serious damage, I might give an estimate of a few weeks at best.'' The Chief Engineer informed, looking sad himself that the ship's hull is failing.

''Thank you for the news, Chief.'' John thanked the Engineer and went further on to his room. His room wasn't too far and when he entered it, he immediately sat down on a chair and grabbed his own head with his hands. He was really sad that the ship's life was limited.

''What's going on, John?'' Rala spoke, as she was still lying in bed. John turned around in his chair to face her as he took his hands off of his head.

''She's crumbling, Rala. The ship is dying.'' John's emotional attachment to the ship made him really sad and his voice shaky.

''I'm… I'm so sorry, John.'' Rala got out of bed and came by John's side, sitting down on his lap.

''Yeah…''

* * *

**Two hours later. Epsilon Eridani System. January 26****th****, 1342 hours by UTC, 2554.  
**The UNSC Fire of Humanity emerged out of slipspace just over the former UNSC fortress world, glassed. Many of the crew went to their closest observation ports to see the glassed world of Reach. The planet's dominant color was bright orange instead of its natural blue and green. It was because the planet was a wasteland after its fall.

''Situation report, please.'' Captain Sandman asked for a report as soon as he entered the bridge of the warship, clad in MJOLNIR GEN2 Recruit armor.

''We're in standard orbit over Reach and I am definitely detected at least a dozen signals behind… Reach. On the other side of the orbit.'' Jessica immediately raised the tactical condition to Alpha-2. That meant that the UNSC Fire of Humanity and the eight Charon-class Light Frigates it carries were charging up its weapons and preparing for contact. Suddenly, two dozen of warships came out from the other side of the planet. Four dozen CCS-class Battlecruisers and two CAS-class Assault Carriers. With these odds, the UNSC Fire of Humanity was completely outmatched.

''Jessica, send word to Earth that we're outnumbered and need immediate assistance. Send the exact number of enemy forces.'' Captain John sat down on his chair and immediately began combat commanding. ''Fire all MAC cannons on the Assault Carrier. Send all shield power to the front, ready the nukes, prepare the missiles and activate the Fortress defense system. Send out all Broadsword fighters.''

Moments later, the UNSC Fire of Humanity began sending swarms of seventy millimeter shells and hundreds of missiles on the rebellious Sangheili, followed by MAC shells from every ship around the Fire of Humanity. The Sangheili ships responded by firing plasma torpedoes at full intensity on every UNSC ship, lowering the shields of all the frigates at once. The second salvo from the UNSC warships' MAC cannons lowered the shields of the Sangheili ships, but, since there were more of them then the UNSC had there, the Sangheili still had the upper hand, even with their shields out of play. The rebellious Sangheili Battlecruisers charged in closer, but still firing their plasma torpedoes. They immediately disabled all eight frigates.

''Captain, our escort has been disabled. It's just us against them.'' The Chief Navigator informed while looking to the sides, seeing the Charon-class Light Frigates in flames with some exploding.

''Captain! We're losing our shields! The power is being drained fast and our slipspace drive is not responding!'' Jessica informed and then John had to give the most uneasy order – shipwide evacuation.

''Jessica, this is the hardest order of my life. Evacuate the ship.'' John said, while assuming full control of the ship from his chair.

''But Captain!'' Jessica wanted to argue, but John was in no mood to argue.

''Do it! Evacuate ASAP!'' John directed the fire of the ship's weapons on every CCS-class Battlecruiser, disabling three using the UNSC Fire of Humanity's MAC cannons. Everyone aboard the ship began leaving it.

The evacuation order was transmitted across the ship and the crew began running to the nearest Lifepods. There was chaos as the ship was taking damage across three sides, the fore, portside and starboard areas. It was a mess. Crewmembers trying to escape were caught in many explosions erupting from the ship's walls. Fires appeared all across the decks, even on the bridge.

Many crewmembers screamed in agony to be rescued, but the rest couldn't save them in time as the Lifepods were already leaving the once mighty vessel.

John's Sangheili girlfriend Rala was being dragged away to the nearest escape pod by five ODSTs, while she wanted to stay aboard the ship, with John. She didn't want to see the ship fall with her love still on it, but it was too late. When she freed herself from the ODSTs, the escape pod already left the ship. Rala tried bashing the door open, but then she fell to the cold floor of the escape pod and began dropping tears. An ODST tried easing her pain.

''We all feel sorry for your loss, ma'am…'' The ODST tried in vain as Rala didn't want to see anyone else but John. Suddenly, a bright, blinding light appeared and everyone looked out the back window to notice the UNSC Fire of Humanity exploding right in the middle of the rebellious fleet, severely damaging the nearby ships. Everyone in the escape pod immediately began grieving, while Rala was the only one crying.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the UNSC Fire of Humanity's debris field.  
**''Captain, our shields are down.'' A voice was ringing in John's ear while he was still recovering from the nuclear blast.

''Captain, wake up!'' It was Jessica that was trying to wake him up.

''So… did we fail?'' John expected the worst, but he was wrong. A huge portion of the fleet was destroyed, leaving only twenty ships active and combat capable.

''No. Their ships have received massive damage and most are destroyed.'' Jessica informed, with no emotion coming from her voice.

''Damn… well, I hope they believe I am dead, because I will NOT attempt this again. We barely escaped! Besides, I think my thruster pack is burned down.'' John said while trying to activate his thruster pack. He could not activate it anymore due to the damage it suffered. Suddenly, he noticed the rebel ships leaving the system. He brought up his left hand to look at his TACPAD and see how much oxygen he has left.

''Not enough for a day.'' John muttered to himself, cursing that he can't get infinite amounts of oxygen. ''I'm down to hoping now.'' John began wishing for a UNSC fleet to arrive and save him, because he had enough oxygen for ten hours. John began remembering his escape.

**Flashback, before the destruction of CFV-100.  
**''Captain, we've lost eighty percent of our hull! The ship can NOT take much more of this! It's going to explode!'' Jessica warned the Captain of the imminent danger of death.

''I know.'' The Captain set the firing solutions on an automatic mode, letting the massive shelling of the rebel ships continue, while Sandman grabbed Jessica, who was loaded in a chip, placed the crystal chip into his helmet and put his helmet on. After making sure his suit is fully vacuum sealed, John began running to the nearest hull breach. He ran as fast as he and his Spartan augmentations allowed him across all the debris scattered and floating in the bridge deck of the ship that has lost a portion of its gravity and continues to vent atmosphere.

''Captain, the ship's gravitational poles are rotating. Prepare to land on your head.'' Jessica informed of the gravitational instability and John immediately rolled around, landing safely on what was once the ceiling. He kept running forward until he reached the hull breach of the bridge deck. The breach was so big that it opened up twenty decks. John was observing all the debris flowing out of the ship and the dead bodies of his crew members. It was a truly sad sight, but he had to leave if he wanted to survive.

''Jessica.'' John took a detonator that was attached to his right thigh. ''Are the HAVOK tactical warheads in place? Have your sub-routines moved them closer to the reactor?'' John asked, just to be sure. He wanted the ship to go down in a loud bang.

''Yes, Captain. I managed to get two HAVOK warheads closer to the reactor, but before we blow them up, I suggest we get to minimum safe distance which is ten kilometers.'' Jessica reported in an enthusiastic voice, awaiting the result.

''Very well.'' John confirmed her report and activated his Thruster Pack. The pack let him fly away from the crumbling warship at a quite large speed. When John was at a distance of six kilometers from the UNSC Fire of Humanity, he pressed the button of the detonator and the HAVOK nuclear warheads immediately exploded, dealing damage to the reactor, which then exploded in a mighty explosion, generating a temperature as large as one hundred million degrees per Celsius.

''Captain John Sandman, UNSC Navy, Spartan Four. Commanding Officer of Battlegroup Foxtrot.'' The Captain spoke about himself just before the massive explosive wave reached him and pushed him away. Many small pieces of debris were flying faster than bullets and scratched some of John's armor, damaging his Thruster Pack, but the pack was still operational enough to allow him to decelerate.

**Present time.  
**''I. Hate. Floating.'' John cursed that he was unable to move thanks to the significant damage dealt to his Thruster Pack.

* * *

**Lifepod 0391, January 26****th****, 1531 hours by UTC.  
**Rala couldn't stop grieving from the loss of Captain Sandman and the ODST's were wondering if she could ever lock herself down.

''I know Captain Sandman was dear to her, but… damn, I just… I don't want to sound too rude, but can she try to hide her emotions?'' One of the ODST's talked to another one.

''Shut up, Private.'' An ODST Sergeant ordered for the Private to shut up. The Sergeant got up in hopes to get Rala back to her normal state.

''Ma'am, c'mon, get up. You shouldn't continue crying like that, better start hoping that we get rescued so that we might find the Captain.'' The Sergeant offered his hand to help Rala up, but her gaze immediately turned to an infuriated one. She didn't say anything, but the Sergeant immediately pulled his hand back and felt shivers run down his spine. He was too afraid to talk. He stepped back into his seat.

''Hey, Helljumpers, we've got a slipspace signature and a friendly IFF. It's a UNSC warship coming by.'' The pilot of the Lifepod informed of his findings when he saw a massive five and a half kilometer UNSC warship emerge from slipspace. It was one of two most advanced vessels in the UNSC Navy, the other being the UNSC Infinity and it seemed to be of the same class as the Infinity.

Rala immediately approached the pilot, looking at the massive Infinity-class Warship launching dozens of Pelicans to retrieve the Lifepods.

''Lifepod Oh Three Nine One? This is Pelican Delta Victor Eight Six, welcome aboard the second most advanced ship in the UNSC Navy.'' The pilot of the Pelican notified the survivors in the Lifepod just before he used the Pelican's magnetic grapple to attach the Lifepod and transport it aboard the Infinity-class Warship.

* * *

**Half an hour later, Infinity-class Warship's bridge, January 26****th****, 2554.  
**Rala 'Thenam had broken out of the medical bay, went past many guards and arrived at the bridge where Lord Terrence Hood was present, directly controlling the Search and Rescue operation to find the survivors of the destroyed vessel.

''Admiral!'' Rala barged in the bridge, completely avoiding the military code of asking permission to enter.

''Miss 'Thenam, we're aware that you want to find the Captain and we're trying the best we can. We can't find him fast enough with the distance the debris has spread out.'' The Admiral was certain that's why the Sangheili female rushed in the bridge, furious and sad at the same time.

''It's not good enough!'' Rala wanted to find John faster, but the Admiral then offered a choice for Rala.

''Well, you can always get a dropship in one of the hangar bays and head out to search for him yourself.'' The Admiral said and Rala immediately ran off to the nearest hangar bay that has a Pelican dropship ready for a search and rescue operation.

* * *

**Fire of Humanity's debris field, 1554 hours by UTC.  
**''Infinity-class Warship?'' John asked the AI that was in his helmet.

''Yes, Captain. It's definitely an Infinity-class Warship and apparently it's searching for us.'' Jessica confirmed John's thoughts.

''Wait, how do you know it's searching for us?'' John raised an eyebrow inside his helmet, looking carefully at his visor's HUD.

''Because those dropships have been illuminating their searchlights all across the debris field, trying to find a body.'' Jessica explained while John was slowly moving his head around. He also looked at the oxygen level in his suit as it was dropping. Less than eight hours were left and time was running out.

''If only my Thruster Pack wasn't burned down, then I'd be able to reach the warship's nearest unsealed hangar.'' John cursed at his suit's Thruster Pack for burning down.

''Keep your hopes up, they'll find us.'' Jessica tried cheering the Captain up, but the debris was scattered across a large radius and it made finding a single target, especially a SPARTAN-IV clad in black armor, brutally hard.

* * *

**Six hours later, Infinity-class Warship's bridge.  
**''Admiral, we've covered only about sixty percent of the debris field, but we cannot find any sign of Captain John Sandman or any other survivo-… hold on a second.'' The Admiral immediately leaned closer to the holo-table when he heard the pilot break up. Lord Hood thought that he must've found something.

''Admiral, we've found someone but it definitely isn't Captain Sandman. It's someone not in UNSC archives.'' The pilot apparently had pulled the survivor inside the dropship. Admiral Hood wasn't happy as the search for a war hero is going too slowly. He had a feeling deep down in his gut that the Captain is nearing his death, but he couldn't tell where he was. He approached the bridge's frontal observation area to look at the debris field in front of the warship.

**Meanwhile in the debris field.**  
''Captain, we're running dangerously low on oxygen and I've detected a leak in the suit. Small amounts of air are escaping into space, so we're venting air.'' Jessica informed the Captain of the news about his armor. Apparently the armor was punctured in a very vital area, so the oxygen levels are dropping faster.

''You're telling me something that I am feeling already.'' Captain Sandman replied to Jessica with difficulty as he could feel the lack of oxygen.

''A few Pelicans are approaching us. Perhaps we could try reflecting some light with something?'' Jessica suggested, but there was nothing reflective within reach. John could try throwing a bullet that was attached to his armor's shoulder pad.

''There's not a single mirror here… nope… unless…'' John slowly moved his hand to his left shoulder. From it, he removed the M118 FMJ-AP, 7.62x51mm bullet that was attached to the shoulder pad and looked around to calculate which Pelican was closer. He noticed that the Pelican on the right was closer, so he slowly moved his arm towards it and released the bullet. He had high hopes that the bullet would attract the attention of the pilot.

''If this… doesn't work…'' John slowly passed out as the oxygen levels were critical and his HUD began flashing red from the inside. The bullet that he threw flew very slowly across the distance and it had to pass fifty seven meters to get in the searchlight of a Pelican dropship.

* * *

**Pelican India 078 (I-078), 2214 hours by UTC.  
**''Ma'am, we're trying what we can, but not even a Spartan can find the Captain faster.'' The pilot tried to calm a female down. It was Rala who was upset and couldn't calm down. She wanted to speed up the process of finding her beloved Human. She kept carefully scanning the debris that was illuminated by the searchlight when suddenly she noticed something very small but shiny slowly fly by.

Rala immediately pointed at the shiny object and the pilot used his helmet's zooming function to see what it is.

''Ma'am, it's just a bullet. The armory of the warship must've protected some-'' The pilot tried to explain that there's no reason to bring the hopes up, but Rala interrupted him.

''This is a special bullet. It's shinier than the rest and only person always carries one around on his shoulder…'' Rala pointed for the pilot to turn immediately to the right. The pilot complied and turned the Pelican dropship ninety degrees to the right and began illuminating the searchlight when he found a MJOLNIR GEN2 Black Recruit Powered Assault Armor floating, supposedly with a body inside it. The Pilot immediately approached the body and turned his Pelican around to load it inside the troop bay.

The troop bay's doors opened and the Pelican moved backwards. When the body was inside, the doors sealed shut and the troop bay regained atmosphere. The Pelican immediately flew back to the Infinity-class Warship.

''This is Pelican India Oh Seven Eight. We might have gotten the Captain in alive. Once we're back home, we'll check for vitals.'' The pilot of the Pelican informed Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood of their findings while flying back to the warship.

The Pelican flew for two minutes until it entered one of the multiple dropship hangar bays of the warship. A UNSC Marine platoon and a squad of ODST's along with a dozen corpsmen awaited the Pelican and once it landed, the corpsmen immediately went inside the troop bay the moment its doors opened. They quickly removed the helmet and confirmed immediately that it was Captain John Sandman.

''What took you so long?'' Captain Sandman asked once he woke up and the Marine detachment outside the Pelican immediately cheered as they could easily hear his voice. He slowly got up, taking slow but deep breaths. Suddenly, he saw a familiar shadow appear behind the Pelican. The shadow got bigger and bigger until the owner of the shadow finally appeared. It was Rala who slowly approached the Captain.

''Thanks for saving me, Rala.'' John slightly coughed while the corpsmen scanned his vitals.

''Captain, you've endured a lack of oxygen without any trauma. I guess it pays off to have Spartan augmentations, doesn't it?'' One of the corpsmen commented.

''Yeah, well, having Spartan augmentations doesn't protect you from losing consciousness or having the need to cough a lot later on.'' John slowly got up, picking up his helmet on the way and approaching Rala.

''Well then… I guess I'll have to file a million page action report after today's events.'' John sighed, still coughing a bit after. Rala offered help to help him get to the bridge and John gladly accepted the offer, placing his hand around her waist.

''Now let's get to the bridge.'' John was ready to face a severe punishment from Lord Hood.

* * *

**Infinity-class Warship's bridge. 2236 hours by UTC, January 26****th****, 2554.  
**Rala and John entered the bridge together, seeing the Fleet Admiral dressed in his white uniform, wearing his every medal and ribbon that he's achieved. The Fleet Admiral came closer to the pair, but he didn't seem angry at all, on the contrary, he looked rather happy.

''Captain, it's good to see you alive.'' The Admiral congratulated the Captain on cheating death and offered his hand for a hand shake.

''Yeah, well, cheating death isn't a very pleasant thing to do.'' John replied with a slight smirk on his face and accepted the hand shake offered by the Admiral.

''Well, Captain, we didn't anticipate an ambush and I am sorry for the loss of your ship and any crew members that died…'' The Admiral offered his condolences for this great loss.

''Yeah…'' The Captain still couldn't believe what had happened. A moment of silence followed as the Admiral took off his hat to honor those fallen.

After that short moment of silence, the Admiral put his hat back on his head and moved a bit aside, allowing the Captain to get a good look at the bridge that he will be commanding from.

''This ship belongs to you now, Captain. Top grade UNSC technology scavenged and reverse engineered from… well, everywhere. Only the flagship of the Navy is more superior to this one. I'll spend some time aboard the ship, see how it fares and then I'll get back to Earth.'' The Admiral gave command of the unnamed Infinity-class Warship to Captain John Sandman, who was stunned at this option to command an Infinity-class ship.

''Sir… are you sure I am qualified to lead a ship that only Admirals should command? I led the last one into a trap and nine ships in total were utterly annihilated.'' The Captain wasn't sure if he could lead a ship again, after the destruction of the Fire of Humanity.

''Captain, this ship has top-of-the-line technology. Advanced shielding, advanced weaponry, improved reactors and slipspace capabilities. It'll hold _a lot_ longer than your previous vessel.'' The Admiral explained, slightly smiling and sounding proud.

''Well… what can I say… thank you, Admiral.'' The Captain freed from Rala and saluted to Admiral Hood, who saluted back.

''You're welcome. I'll be down in deck 241. If you need me, you can find me in the closest room to the bridge elevator.'' The Admiral kept his smile on and left the bridge, leaving Captain Sandman in charge.

''Captain on deck!'' One of the bridge officers stood at attention when the Admiral left. When he brought the attention of the rest of the crew, each and every one stood at attention, saluting to their new commanding officer. Each one of these officers seemed to be just out of the Naval Academy.

''At ease. I would like to see the search and rescue report.'' The Captain approached the holo-table in the middle of the bridge and one of the bridge officers approached him with a datapad in his hands that he gave to the Captain.

Captain Sandman noticed that only five thousand crewmen of the UNSC Fire of Humanity were saved. There were twenty thousand men and women aboard that ship and its eight Charon-class Light Frigates.

Sandman immediately lowered the datapad and placed it on the holotable. He hung his head and began grieving for the fifteen thousand dead.

''Well then…'' John was slowly adapting to the more high-tech super heavy warship. ''… I would like a report of our full combat capabilities as soon as possible and while we're still here, I would like to find out where these rebels have gone to.'' Captain Sandman's datapad was immediately taken by a bridge officer that gave it to him. He activated a file that had all the weapons of the Infinity-class Warship.

''Captain, we've got four Series-8 super-heavy MAC cannons installed. Sir, these MACs are way more powerful than any other shipborne cannon ever made by the UNSC. It's powerful enough to create craters several miles wide.'' The officer informed of the primary offensive armament, impressing the Captain with the powerful CR-08 Series-8 Super-Heavy Magnetic Accelerator Cannons.

''If they can make craters like those then the Covenant better be afraid of Humanity now. Can it slip past their shields and do direct damage to the hull?'' Captain John smiled, he was happy to hear of such primary offensive power.

''It's a chance, yes.'' The officer confirmed the Captain's thoughts that a cannon of that power would slip past the shields and deal massive damage to a ship. ''We also have three types of missiles. We've got 350 Archer missile pods with 24 missiles per pod, 250 Rapier missile pods with 30 missiles per pod and 500 Howler missile pods with 20 missiles per pod. In total, we've got twenty five thousand and nine hundred missiles. Also, the ship sports 830 70 millimeter Fortress point defense gun batteries. A number of Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons and quite a lot of HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapons.'' The officer finished introducing the Captain to the armament of the powerful vessel.

''Captain, we've got a situation in Alpha Centauri. The rebels have invaded the UNSC colony there and the Army that was garrisoned there has been completely overrun. All the forces are on the run. We must get there quick!'' A communications officer hurryingly informed the Captain once he intercepted a distress beacon.

''Jessica, I assume you're introduced to the ship and feel comfortable in it?'' The Captain turned his gaze towards the AI that he had silently inserted into the ship's systems.

''Yes, Captain, I've scanned all the systems on the ship from the shields and weapons to the basics like life support and gravity and I am well-accustomed to it. It actually feels a lot more comfortable than the previous ship.'' Jessica felt quite cozy in the Infinity-class Warship.

''Excellent. Set course for Alpha Centauri.'' The Captain was eager to test the ship in combat. He was fully aware the ship had ten Charon-class Light Frigates in a frigate hangar at the back of the ship, in its underbelly and it had hundreds of Broadsword strike fighters as well as Pelican dropships and other vehicles. He wanted to test this flying fortress in a battle. John still felt his heart racing from the previous event that left him without a ship… for mere seven hours. He felt pain deep down in his heart for being responsible for the deaths of fifteen thousand brave men and women, for falling into a trap with a small portion of the Battlegroup.

''Are you sure that's wise, John? I thought I had lost you, but now you're risking it all again.'' Rala didn't want the events to repeat, but John was sure of what he'll be doing.

''I'm sure, Rala. They have lost more than two thirds of that fleet and they're weakened. With this new ship, we can finally end their search for me, even though I have no idea the fuck it is they want from me.'' John quickly answered, turning back to the holo-table where he looked at the Infinity-class Warship receiving the many Pelican dropships that were sent out on a search for him and the survivors of the ambush. After a short while, the ship's hangars sealed tight and the warship entered slipspace heading for the Alpha Centauri system.

* * *

**January 27****th****, 2554, 2185 in the Mass Effect Universe. Valhallan Threshold. UNSC Dark Samurai.  
**A UNSC Prowler that had an eagle-like figure, roughly one hundred and fifty meters in length, approached the Migrant Fleet that was hidden in the Valhallan Threshold's Raheel-Leyya system, as it was known in the Galaxy's database.  
**  
**''Commander, we're approaching the destination. Activating stealth system.'' A UNSC pilot informed the Commander who was standing in the middle of the Prowler's bridge, watching the progress.

''Can we attempt to contact them without being traced?'' Commander Chris C-333 was anxious to know if he can safely recruit Tali'Zorah into the team.

''Yes, Commander. Should I establish a communications channel right now?'' The Commander was anxious to hear Tali's voice again.

''Do it.'' The Commander ordered, patiently waiting for the pilot to answer back with progress. In a short while, the co-pilot reported that the communications channel was established to the fleet.

''Tali'Zorah, this is Commander Chris of the UNSC Cataclysm. If you are onboard any of those ships, please acknowledge immediately.'' Chris sent the message to the Migrant Fleet, patiently waiting for an answer. Instead of an answer, Chris noticed that many ships were moving out of formation and beginning a search.

''Captain, if they bump into us, we're fucked.'' A Marine informed, being scared of getting vaporized by a fleet that large. The Migrant Fleet had roughly fifty thousand ships of which a small number was combat-capable.

''Don't fuck around, Lieutenant. Evasive maneuvers!'' Chris ordered the pilot to begin evading contact with any of the ships by making evasive maneuvers. The superior maneuverability of the Prowler allowed it to approach one of the larger ships.

Suddenly, a signal on a heavily encrypted channel was received over UNSC SQUADCOM.

''Commander, we've got a message over squad communications. It's heavily encrypted.'' The co-pilot informed the Commander of what was just received and Tanya immediately proceeded to unlock the message.

''Twenty creds that we'll bump into something.'' One of the Marines began a bet, offering twenty United Nations credits out of his next paycheck.

''You're on. I say forty that we stay undetected.'' Another Marine accepted the bet, placing forty credits on the bet.

''Chris, I've managed to decode the message from your girlfriend.'' Tanya got slightly jealous when she realized how anxious Chris was to get to Tali, making Chris blush under his helmet just a little bit.

''Chris, if you can hear me, then I am on the Neema. It's the ship at the very front of the Fleet. If you can get to me and attach to an airlock, I might be able to get aboard your ship. It's really good to hear from you again.'' The message played in Chris's helmet and Chris immediately directed the UNSC Dark Samurai to the Neema. The ship maneuvered carefully past all the vessels in the fleet until it reached the target ship and began slowly to attach to the nearest airlock when suddenly things went south. A shuttle rammed into the Prowler, severely damaging a section of its ablative coating.

''Commander, ablative coating damage! Losing our stealth system!'' The pilot informed as the main view screen of the Prowler was flickering red, signaling that the stealth system is shutting down and is in need of repairs. The ship was now on the sensors of every quarian ship in the system. Many warships immediately approached its location.

''I believe you owe me forty creds now.'' The Marine who suggested the bet won it, but was scared. He didn't want to die.

''Assuming we get out of this alive, Phil, I am going to kick your ass.'' The second Marine answered, priming his MA5D and aiming it at the airlock.

''Evasive maneuvers! Get us out of here, pilots! Detach and head to slipspace!'' The Commander ordered, but it was far too late. The active camouflage dropped and the ship was now visible to the naked eye. The quarians could easily open fire on it and they had it surrounded.

''We're boxed in! No way out unless we attempt an in-system slip!'' The pilot was trying to calculate the coordinates for an emergency slipspace jump.

''Anything, but avoid getting us killed, pilot!'' Chris was scared to die too. With hundreds of guns pointing at a light scout ship, it was a no-win scenario and the only way to survive was to do an emergency slip or hope for a rescue.

''Negative on the slip, Captain! I can't detach from the ship!'' The pilot answered, his voice audibly shaking.

''Damn…'' Chris slowly stepped away from the bridge, hoping that a miracle would save him and the UNSC Dark Samurai.

* * *

**Chris has apparently gotten himself in big trouble, and he was very anxious to get his old team together, despite Captain Sandman's warnings that it might turn into a bloodshed. Will the quarians take the UNSC Dark Samurai into bits and pieces and examine its technology? Or will someone save the Prowler from certain destruction? Find out in the next chapter.  
Anyways, I would like your opinion guys and girls. What should I name the new Infinity-class Warship that Captain John Sandman now commands? A name appropriate to the vast power of the class would be perfect. I have a few options myself, but I would like to know what all of you think sounds best.** **And no, this ship hasn't got the Forerunner tech... yet (Except for the energy shielding). ;)**


	9. Defense of Alpha Centauri III

**Hey, bringing you all something more to read. So, freely dive in and remember to leave a little review with those possible upgrades for the story. ;)  
**

* * *

**January 27th, 2554 (Halo Universe), 0213 hours by UTC. Alpha Centauri III.  
**Alpha Centauri III, the Earth-like planet that the UEG colony was established on two hundred years ago, was being systematically destroyed by the Servants of Abiding Truth. Surprisingly, they were not glassing the planet even though it had no UNSC naval defenses and its military garrison was routed entirely. The twenty ships were holding orbit one thousand and twenty kilometers above the surface of the colony and waiting for their footsoldiers to finish doing what they were doing.

Meanwhile, a single CCS-class Battlecruiser detached from the fleet and went forward on a scouting mission. What it did not know is that one million kilometers further, there was the INF-102, the Infinity-class Warship that is under command of Captain John Sandman.

''Captain, CCS-class Battlecruiser inbound.'' Jessica reported and arranged the holo-table to display the Alpha Centauri III orbit, marking the INF-102, the Servant fleet and the colony itself. The INF-102 was closing in with one CCS-class Battlecruiser, with the Infinity-class Warship flying only at 392 kilometers per second.

''Fire two MAC shells on it and see how it fares. If it is still not disabled, fire all four at once.'' Captain John wanted to see how effective the Series-8 MAC cannons really were and he turned his hands into fists, while using them to lean against the holo-table.

''Firing MAC cannons.'' Jessica informed prior to firing the cannons themselves. The four cannons were arranged in a rhomb at the front of the ship, with one on top, two in the middle and one below. The two cannons in the middle were used and they quickly charged up, releasing two heavy MAC shells that flew straight for their target at incredible speeds. The two shells immediately lowered the shields of the CCS-class Battlecruiser upon impact and penetrated straight into its hull, destroying it utterly and leaving only a debris field as a remainder of the vessel.

''Great shot! These cannons are extremely powerful.'' Rala commented on the raw firepower of the Series-8 MACs, taking a few steps back and blinking her eyes a few times to see if it wasn't a dream.

''Insanely, if I may correct you, 'Thenam.'' Jessica was impressed by the firepower of the Series-8 herself.

''Take the ship further up. Let's wipe their fleet out and test what this baby can do.'' John was anxiously waiting for the moment to make the rebellious Sangheili feel the full firepower of the Infinity-class warship that he now commanded.

The INF-102 quickly flew past the debris field, letting a few pieces of it scratch the ship's advanced energy shielding. The ship accelerated to one thousand kilometers per second and approached the rebel fleet holding orbit above Alpha Centauri III where an engagement followed.

''Deploy all frigates, power up all weapons. Prepare the missile pods.'' Captain John curled his hands into fists and crossed his arms while sitting on a chair directly in the front of the holo-table at the front of the bridge.

''Aye, aye!'' The officers in the bridge complied, opening the large frigate hangar at the middle, in the underside of the ship. From there, ten Charon-class Light Frigates emerged and immediately flew to the INF-102's side, taking formation and firing their point-defense guns at the rebel fleet and its strike craft. The INF-102 released hundreds of F-41 Broadsword Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighters that immediately began fighting with the Covenant Type-31 Seraph-class Starfighters.

''Fire main guns!'' The Captain's order was issued and the main guns of all the vessels were fired. The Infinity-class warship's cannons dealt with two CCS-class Battlecruisers and dealt damage to a third, while the frigates managed to deal significant damage to many other ships of the Servant fleet.

''Captain, one CCS-class Battlecruiser is retreating into atmosphere. I calculate that it will take up position in the center of the main colony.'' Jessica informed the Captain of a ship that was retreating from battle.

_''Perhaps their leader is on that ship… we'll need to disable it somehow to prevent it from leaving the planet.''_ John thought to himself, leading the INF-102 and its group while pondering on how to disable a CCS-class Battlecruiser.

''Captain, they are firing a salvo of plasma torpedoes!'' A Bridge Officer alerted the Captain. The plasma torpedoes hit the UNSC warships immediately after, dealing minor shield damage to the Infinity-class warship while doing significant damage to the smaller frigates.

''Jessica, order a regiment of Marines to get down to the surface and engage the Covenant. Prevent them from executing any more civilians.'' The Captain turned and gave an order while pointing at her with his index finger.

''Roger, sending the Fifteenth Marine Regiment down to the surface.'' Jessica acknowledged the order and passed it down to the men and women of the Marine Regiment that put on their gear, loaded in the D79H-TC Pelican dropships and left the Infinity-class warship in large squadrons under the protection of two squadrons of F-41 Broadswords and three D79H-TC/MA Pelicans, the gunship variants of the standard dropships.

''Marines away, Captain.'' Jessica informed the Captain while he was preoccupied observing the Servants preparing to retreat under sustained MAC shelling from the Charon frigates and the Infinity warship. John wanted to get down to the planet and join the fight to finish it.

**Alpha Centauri III, January 27****th****, 2554, 0531 hours by UTC, Northern Hemisphere.  
**Squadrons of D79H-TC Pelicans were flying across the empty countryside, just outside the capital of the colony – New Athens – carrying the 15th Marine Regiment with its vehicles. The capital itself was covered with many towering skyscrapers and it could hold as many as twenty million Humans in there. The Marines could see many dead bodies littering the countryside and when they entered the city limits they saw that each and every house was suffering from plasma damage, having either minor damage or major damage.

Soon, the Pelicans came under anti-air fire and their escorts had to break off to begin wiping out all the AA batteries that were installed and firing on the Marines. The Pelicans were forced to begin landing and they were just one hundred meters from the city center.

''Marines, disembark! Move it, move it!'' Two thousand Marines were being deployed into the capital. Each Marine was wearing their standard green plated armor along with extra bags and pouches of ammunition. The majority of the regiment was armed with MA5D and BR85HB rifles, but some used the M395 Designated Marksman Rifles, M45D Tactical Shotguns, the M739 Light Machine Guns (Squad Automatic Weapon) and even M7/Caseless Submachine Guns.

Once the Marines were cleared out of the Pelican dropships, they grouped up with their squads and then with their platoons, getting ready for their next orders.

The Marines, upon hearing their orders from their Lieutenants and Platoon Sergeants, moved further into the city, immediately engaging the Servants that were well dug in. One platoon, upon seeing a perfect way to open a breach in the Servant defenses, immediately seized that opportunity. They loaded a civilian bus with satchel charges, placing two satchels in the front, two in the middle and two in the back along with a small bag of grenades in the front. One forty year old UNSC Marine – Staff Sergeant Nantz – volunteered to drive the bus directly into the Servant lines. The platoon tried to argue against, but the Staff Sergeant proceeded with his plan as he turned on the bus and drove it straight up to the Servant lines. The distance between him and the aliens was only five hundred meters and he had to keep the bus from decelerating when he wanted to jump out of it, so he attached an extra satchel charge on the gas pedal and immediately jumped out of the bus through the doors in the front.

When the Staff Sergeant landed on the cold, hard asphalt and made a few rolls to decelerate, he pulled out a detonator that was in one of his many pouches and waited for the bus to ram past the alien defenses. In a moment's notice, the bus rammed past the Servant lines and in the blink of an eye the Staff Sergeant pressed the detonator's button. The bus and the surrounding area in a five meter radius was set on fire from the resulting explosion.

The entire platoon came up to Staff Sergeant Nantz to check if he was still alive.

''Staff Sarge, you alright?'' One of the younger Marines, who appeared to be twenty years old, asked the Sergeant who got up on his feet in his full gear.

''I'm fine. We're clear to proceed.'' The Staff Sergeant primed his MA5D and prepared for battle, when through the radio one squad announced that they got pushed back.

''Fifth Platoon, this is Third Squad. We've been pushed back and your left flank is exposed! Retreat now before they encircle you!'' The Sergeant of the Third Squad announced over the communications, seemingly not realizing that the Fifth Platoon managed to take out the brunt of the Sangheili that tried to strengthen the defensive line.

''Retreat hell, we just broke through!'' Staff Sergeant Nantz refused to retreat and his superior, a Marine Lieutenant, agreed with him.

''Retreat hell!'' The Lieutenant added and then the rest of the platoon joined, in unison.

''Retreat hell! Oorah!'' The Marines were ready to proceed, raising their rifles in the air for the short moment that they announced their say.

''Marines, let's kick ass. Follow me.'' The Lieutenant took his position in the front of the platoon and led them further into the city. The platoon immediately followed him, keeping their eyes on every angle, waiting for a Sangheili ambush.

* * *

**INF-102's bridge, 0701 hours by UTC.  
**''Captain, we've eliminated their space forces, but they've still got a Battlecruiser holding position above the Office of Naval Intelligence Alpha Centauri headquarters.'' Jessica informed the Captain, reminding him of a single ship that is still a threat to the safety of the colony.

''Right… Rala, are you ready to take a Mammoth for a ride around the corner?'' John had examined the vehicles held in the hangars of the warship and decided that by sending a M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform, a ''Mammoth'' down to the surface, he could develop a plan to disable the CCS-class Battlecruiser and prevent it from escaping without risking utterly annihilating the entire capital.

''I think so…'' Rala didn't know what John had in mind but wanted to find out, so she went along with his little ride.

''Follow me.'' John began running towards the nearest elevator, leaving the AI – Jessica – in charge of the ship. Suddenly, he contacted her through the communications channels. ''Jessica, take the ship down into atmosphere, but don't fire on the Battlecruiser. Just take us down so that we don't have to suffer with the Mammoth delivery part. I've noticed that it weights nine hundred tons.'' Jessica agreed with the order to avoid losing a squadron of Pelican dropships while they are delivering the Mammoth to the ground. She slowly took the INF-102 down into the atmosphere where it could cover the Pelicans with its hull while they deliver the Mammoth to the city limits of New Athens.

* * *

**Raheel-Leyya system, Quarian vessel **_**Neema**_**, January 27****th****, 0756 hours by UTC.  
**Inside the Quarian ship – the Neema – which had cramped hallways and many civilians around, a rather large contingent of Quarians, consisting of thirty heavily armed personnel with what seemed to look like assault rifles, was guarding the ten Humans that had trespassed their space in their stealth ship. Two out of six Marines looked very nervous as they thought that their hour of death has finally reached them. One of them was even visibly shaking from fear.

''We're all going to die!'' The more nervous Marine yelled out in fear for dying.

''Shut it, Marine.'' A Marine Sergeant wanted to keep the Marine's mouth shut, but he couldn't do anything to keep him in discipline. The Sergeant looked at the Commander who was holding his hands behind his back, just like the rest of the crew. Their hands were tightly cuffed. ''Commander, why aren't you bailing us out?'' The Sergeant was curiously asking the SPARTAN-III Commander.

''I don't want to risk your lives. The Captain would kill me if I came back with my crew in boxes. Either with paperwork, or with a pistol aimed at my head… or in the worst case, I'd be left adrift in space without my helmet.'' Chris answered with a calm tone, not wanting to take his chances. The crew was waiting already for hours until something would happen, until what seemed to be a high-ranking male of the species arrived to check on the ''prisoners''. The Quarian kept walking until he was standing face-to-face with Commander Chris, even though both of their faces were concealed by their helmets.

''You. What business have you on our territory?'' The Quarian spoke after two minutes of being completely silent.

''We were just flying by and noticed that there was a fleet here, so we tried to slip past undetected when we suddenly scratched your ship and bumped in with another one.'' Chris lied to keep their real intention a secret.

''How will you explain the message addressed to Tali'Zorah, then? Wasn't it made by you?'' The Quarian got slightly angrier. Apparently, he was angered by the fact that someone is looking for Tali'Zorah.

''I ca-'' Chris wanted to attempt to explain, but the nervous Marine interrupted him.

''It was him! Yes! Yes, h-he wanted to find that Tali and he sent that r-recording! We tried to d-dock with your ship to r-retrieve h-her!'' The Marine said, being very scared of death from the hands of aliens. The rest of the crew just wanted to either knock him out, or kill him for betraying them.

''Aha! A cooperative one.'' The Quarian said and approached the shaking Marine. He looked into his eyes that were shooting around, looking at every possible angle. ''Tell me… who are you? You don't seem like Alliance.''

''We're from the UNSC-'' The Marine tried to be as cooperative as he could as he thought that he would be spared and sent back to his family, if he proved valuable enough. Unexpectedly, an alarm went off across the ship.

''Admiral, we've got massive, unidentified contacts approaching. They're closing in!'' Another Quarian popped out from behind some doors and approached the high-ranking Quarian that was trying to interrogate the captives.

''Send all ships to meet them at once!'' The Quarian Admiral ordered, turning around at the last moment before the younger one disappeared completely behind the doors. ''Are they pirates, or Alliance?'' The Admiral wanted to know what was threatening the security of the fleet.

''None, Admiral. I think they might be here for those ten.'' The younger Quarian replied, checking his datapad after talking and leaving the area. The Quarian Admiral looked at the ten Humans and left, following the younger one.

The Humans were left under the guard of twenty Quarians armed with rifles when, completely by surprise, Tali'Zorah herself arrived in the room, looking at the captive Humans and noticing Chris C-333, making her feel a bit uneasy and slightly blush under her helmet, but unnoticeably.

''Sergeant, what do you think our odds are now?'' Chris was ready to take the Sergeant's suggestion and free themselves.

''I think we're even now. I take the two in the very middle.'' The Sergeant began picking the targets to knock out.

''Make sure to hit their helmets hard enough to make them crack.'' Chris suggested as he knew the weak-spot for the Quarians. If their suit gets damaged, they may be forced down or they may flee.

''Go!'' The Sergeant signaled, attacking two Quarians and freeing himself from the cuffs that were holding his hands together. He quickly punched out a rifle out of one Quarian's hands and used the butt of it to bash the visor of another open. The first one slowly recovered, but then received a knee kick to the stomach and a rifle swing to his visor. Soon after, Commander Chris joined the fight, quickly punching four Quarians out of action and grabbing two more by their necks, trying to make them harmless without actually killing them. The rest of the Marines rapidly followed, quickly knocking out the Quarians and forcing some to simply raise their hands in the air. When Chris was done taking care of the two Quarians in his hands, he let them fall to the ground and he approached Tali'Zorah.

''Hello… Chris.'' Tali'Zorah was quite happy to meet Chris, but she didn't show it from the outside.

''Hey, Tali. It's been a long time, eh? And look at you all grown up.'' Chris commented on Tali's looks as her suit has changed since the last time he saw her. It seemed to look more of an adult variant than her previous one.

''Yeah…'' Tali slowly approached Chris to give him a warm hug, which Chris gladly embraced, letting Tali wrap her hands around him.

''Commander, it's the Cataclysm and the entire Battlegroup here to save us. I think SPARTAN-201's lost his mind.'' The Sergeant informed of what he saw through the window. He saw most of Battlegroup Foxtrot arrive in a stand-off between them and the Quarian fleet.

''John, don't fire upon the Quarians. If they do, try to disable their weapons only.'' Chris quickly brought up his communicator and contacted John B-201, informing him that he shouldn't attack the Quarians unless provoked.

''Tali, we need to stop these hostilities before one of our fleets gets wiped out of existence.'' Chris, afraid to see millions die in a pointless battle, was ready to run to the bridge and force the Quarians to stand down either by peaceful means or by force, it didn't matter. And run he did, but with Tali close up behind him, leaving the rest of the crew to guard the twenty knocked out Quarians.

''Chris, don't run that fast! I can't catch up with you!'' Tali said, unable to match Chris in terms of speed. This was because Chris was a Spartan, not an ordinary Human so it was problematic for Tali to keep up with him.

After a short run, Chris finally arrived in what seemed to be the command center of the Neema – the equivalent of a bridge in UNSC terms. There, he found the Admiral and a few of his officers surrounding him, waiting for orders.

''You there! Admiral!'' Chris wanted to keep the Admiral from starting a war with a force he does not entirely understand. ''Do not fire on those ships! If you do, you will bring upon yourself the wrath of a force you do not even know! My race has recently won a bloody war that asked for more than twenty billion lives and hundreds of planets and if you think that they'll stand down and let you take them out, then you are sadly mistaken!'' Chris tried to appease to the Admiral's sense of honor, to lower the Admiral's esteem of his chances of victory.

''What…? Are you sure they won't fire on us…?'' The Admiral seemed to listen to reason, but he didn't want to sacrifice the safety of his race.

''No! I gave them a standing order not to fire on you!'' Chris kept trying to reason with the Admiral who sat down on his chair and began thinking. His officers immediately began suggesting the Admiral to stand down, but one of them kept insisting to open fire.

''Admiral, we must fire on them! There's no guarantee that they won't fire on us once we power down our weaponry and defenses!'' The officer was getting rather impatient, but the Admiral was the one in power on the ship.

''Human… do you honor your promises?'' The Admiral asked one last question, before making his final choice. In his mind, the Admiral leaned towards peace and prosperity between the two sides, but on the outside, no one could guess what was he thinking.

''I do. I don't make a promise, if I don't intend to keep it.'' Chris was a man of honor, by keeping a promise, he would rise in the eyes of others.

The Quarian Admiral was still making a decision, but then finally he stood up, standing proudly and looking at the Human.

''Order the ships to stand down and assume protective formation around the Fleet.'' The Admiral ordered to his officers and approached the Human Commander, when from behind him came the young Tali'Zorah.

''Thank you, Han'Gerrel.'' Tali thanked the Admiral whose name really was ''Han'Gerrel''. She stood proudly by Commander Chris's side.

''Yes, thank you Admiral for listening to reason.'' Chris also thanked the Admiral, saluting to him.

''I still think our fleet could've wiped out yours.'' The Admiral quickly turned around and slowly walked back to his chair.

''Of course it would…'' Chris sarcastically agreed with the Admiral and then turned his head to face Tali. ''…in a thousand years or so.'' Tali slightly smirked at the joke made by Chris.

''Admiral, permission to join Commander Chris's crew?'' Tali openly asked permission to join her old friend's crew. The Admiral was saddened to let a member of his crew go, but he had to as if the other Captain has made better progress luring the person over, then he had to let that person go.

''Granted, but keep in touch Tali. Your aunt will be pissed if she doesn't hear from you every once in a while.'' The Admiral reminded her about her aunt, Shala'Raan that would like to hear from her quite often. He kept murmuring to himself about the reports that he'd have to file now, because of this showdown.

''I will.'' Tali acknowledged her duty and turned back to Chris.

''Can we get aboard your ship now?'' Tali was anxious to get back aboard the massive Supercarrier that she considered home for a very short while.

''Yeah, anytime you're ready. We still gotta check on the Captain once in a while and see if he hasn't made any mistakes.'' Chris said, wanting to return to Caprica and check on John. Tali bounced on her feet, lightly, from hearing that she might get to see another old friend of hers. At least, she considers the Captain to be a friend.

* * *

**Alpha Centauri III, January 27****th****, 2554, 0845 hours by UTC.  
**''This thing reminds me of a Scarab.'' Rala commented while standing on the massive M510 Mammoth. The Mammoth was twenty five meters high, having six massive wheels and a ''mini-MAC'' on its upper floor.

''I think it's pretty much a counter weapon to a Scarab.'' John answered to Rala's comment about the Mammoth, thinking that it was what the UNSC scientists built as an answer to the Covenant Scarabs. ''We need to get this thing just a little bit closer to the Battlecruiser so that we might shoot its engines and make it impossible for them to leave this planet.'' John pointed at the mini Magnetic Accelerator Cannon that was installed on the Mammoth.

''How will it punch through the shields? Your frigates could barely lower the shields of a Battlecruiser, what hope does a mini version of your famous MAC gun have?'' Rala was skeptical about the capabilities of the mini-MAC, but this was not a Mark II Light Coil anymore. This was a more powerful MAC. More powerful than the old MAC gun versions. With a little extra aid, it could punch through shields too, so Captain Sandman contacted the INF-102 through his helmet communicator.

''Jessica, fire an undercharged MAC shot at the Battlecruiser to lower its shields. We need to make a clean shot at its engines from below. How copy?'' John wanted the INF-102 to deal a critical blow on the ship's shields. Jessica immediately acknowledged his message.

''I copy, Captain. Turning the ship around and undercharging the Series Eight.'' Jessica turned the massive 5.6 kilometer ship immediately by forty degrees, so that it may face the Battlecruiser that was still hovering over the towering skyscrapers of New Athens. Immediately upon lining up, the Battlecruiser tried evading by moving away, but it was too late for it as a Series-8 MAC was fired with a devastating sound, and the shell immediately lowered the Battlecruiser's shields, allowing the Mammoth to fire its mini MAC on the Sangheili rebel warship's engines. Once the Mammoth acquired its target, which was slowly trying to prowl away, it immediately released a shell with a loud bang into the Battlecruiser's engines, setting them on fire, but accidentally disabling the power supply to them, causing the ship to fall down and crash on the surface.

''Well… I hope the higher ups in that ship survived.'' John immediately ran up the barrel of the mini MAC which was still pointed slightly upwards. From there, he wanted to see how far the Battlecruiser crashed and noticed that it was just outside the city limits, ten kilometers away. He immediately contacted the Marine officers of the 15th Marine Regiment and told them to head in the direction of the crash site.

''Captain, I hear you need a lift to the crash site. Come on board and get your free ticket to an enemy crash site. I predict free kills all around.'' The male pilot of a D79H-TC Pelican announced with a strong Southern accent upon approaching the Mammoth and turning the dropship around, allowing the Captain to jump in its troop bay. The Pelican didn't leave until the Captain's trusted friend, Rala, got onboard it.

''All accounted for?'' The pilot wanted to know if everyone's aboard, but he didn't bother to try and look. ''Very good. Let's get to bashing skulls and destroying armies. Hell yeah!'' The Pelican's pilot immediately piloted the dropship to the crash site when he noticed a bunch of Elites trying to flee. He immediately remembered an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun loaded in the back of the Pelican.

''Captain, there's an AI-'' The pilot tried to inform the Captain of the machine gun, but it seemed that he had managed to get it way before the pilot remembered.

''Got it already. Now bring us in over their heads and I'll deal with them.'' The Captain stood near the troop bay's doors, holding the HMG in his hands and its barrel spinning, waiting for targets to appear on his HUD.

''Alright, this is Pelican Tango Delta Three Oh One. I predict a one hundred percent chance of a hot lead rain today, five kilometers to the Northwest from New Athens center. I suggest you pack a military-grade shield with you, otherwise you might catch a hot dish filled with bullets in your gut. Yeehaw!'' The pilot of the Pelican made a weather forecast joke as the Captain began firing from the heavy machine gun, letting bullets drop on the heads of the retreating Sangheili rebels, dropping many of them, but some managed to survive the lead storm.

''Captain, don't you worry about the escapees. We'll get 'em.'' A Marine Lieutenant informed while ramming a Sangheili rebel over with his M12 Warthog. ''We'll try to wound them so that we may get prisoners.'' The Lieutenant stopped the Warthog and threw a Flashbang in the direction of a group of Sangheili rebels. Upon throwing the Flashbang, a platoon of Marines ran up to the Sangheili group, having their helmet's built-in protective glasses lowered and their eyes protected from Flashbangs, they immediately surrounded the group and arrested it, stripping them from their weapons and some of their equipment.

''Pilot, I can see a Shipmaster trying to run away and the MG is all out. Maybe you can get close to him? I can take him from there!'' The Captain was ready to engage in a hand-to-hand fight with a Sangheili Shipmaster, just to get a little bit of intel out of him.

''It'll be done, Cap, just you wait.'' The pilot informed and descended a bit before flying directly over the head of a Sangheili Shipmaster. Without noticing anything, the Shipmaster was ambushed from behind by a SPARTAN-IV. He managed to quickly retaliate and pushed the Spartan Captain back, but Captain Sandman didn't give up easily. John quickly gathered strength for a knock-out strike and immediately ran up the Sangheili, quickly avoiding a kick by moving to the side and making a straight punch into the Sangheili's mandibles, landing another punch in quick succession to the side of his face. The Sangheili staggered back a bit with his hand on his mouth, feeling the purple blood coming out of its mouth, it began to see everything blurred until it fell down to the ground and lost consciousness.

''Well I'll be damned, Cap. You kicked his ass. Now c'mon, this baby's ain't gonna wait forever. Load him up and we'll get back to the ship.'' The pilot was amazed from seeing the Captain knock out a Sangheili in just two punches. The Captain picked up the Shipmaster and carried it inside the Pelican's troop bay.

''Tango Delta express returning home.'' The pilot informed his passengers of the return back to the flagship and he quickly returned them back aboard the INF-102 where they were greeted by a squad of Marines that were ready to carry the Sangheili captive into the brig. The INF-102 immediately returned back to orbit once the Mammoth had been loaded back aboard one of its hangars and the 15th Marine Regiment slowly began pulling back from the city as well, with dozens of Sangheili captives.

* * *

**INF-102's bridge. Alpha Centauri III Orbit. 1022 hours by UTC.  
**Rala arrived in the bridge, noticing that John was missing from it. She immediately approached the holo-table where Jessica's hologram was displayed.

''Jessica, where's the Captain?'' Rala asked the AI, that immediately responded, upon finding the Captain in the ship.

''He's twenty one deck below, at a memorial wall.'' The AI responded and Rala immediately ran off to the nearest elevator. Jessica quickly returned back to her duties.

When Rala appeared in the same deck as John, she noticed many pictures attached on the walls and some people around, grieving for the dead. She took her time to look around, finding the Captain, who was placing two pictures on the wall and then saluting to them both.

''John…'' Rala silently approached John from behind and offered him a hug to help him forget the death of those two, as he seemed to remember them again after placing their pictures on the memorial wall. John quickly embraced Rala, as the both of them stood near the wall and hugged. Rala too observed the holo-stills of the two people that John placed. One was a male Sangheili Major, the other was an ODST female.

''I thought you'd lost these.'' Rala silently whispered into John's ear. John kept hugging Rala, but he silently whispered back.

''I held them inside my chest piece until the proper moment would come. Voro was close to a brother to me, Rala. I cannot forget him.''

''Don't worry. You still have me, my dear Captain.'' Rala looked into John's hazel eyes, seeing sadness in them, but the sadness was quickly changed with happiness. Happiness that John had someone to love, and someone that had equal love towards him.

''And I'm one hell of a lucky guy to have you as my girlfriend.''

Suddenly, by the memorial wall John could hear a dog breathing. He turned down to observe his feet where he noticed a German Shepherd sitting and observing him and Rala with its head slightly tilted. It seemed to be only a young puppy, below one year of age.

''Aww… isn't he cute?'' Rala immediately looked down to her feet, noticing the dog, although she didn't really know what it was. Rala didn't attempt to pick it up in her hands. When the dog barked once, she jumped back a bit and John slightly laughed and proceeded to pick it up in his hands.

''It won't bite. He's just happy. Look…'' John pointed at the dog's tail which was wiggling. ''…he's waggling his tail. It means he's happy.''

Rala slowly approached John to put her hand on the puppy's head, trying to pet it.

''Don't worry.'' John tried to help Rala to muster her courage to put away her fears of the little German Shepherd. She finally put her head on the dog's head and began moving it back and then repeated the process two times.

''It's really cute.'' Rala suddenly felt the dog licking its hand and she pulled it back, not knowing if its poisonous or not.

''Hah! Don't worry, Rala, it's not poisonous. It may be a little ticklish.'' John encouraged Rala to continue petting the little dog. Suddenly, a Marine Corporal appeared right behind them.

''Sorry for the trouble it may have caused, Captain. It seems to have sneaked aboard one of our dropships while the regiment was being moved back aboard.'' The Corporal stood right in front of the Captain, who, along with Rala, was petting the German Shepherd Dog.

''No problem Marine. Do you want him for yourself or did you plan to bring it back down to the city?'' John quickly asked while still petting the dog.

''No, no, Captain, it's entirely your choice with what you want to do with it.'' The Marine raised his hands up in a fake surrender and stepped slightly back, letting the Captain choose what to do.

''I think I'll keep it.'' John decided to keep the dog around as a pet aboard the vessel for those moments when someone needs someone to lighten up the mood.

* * *

**Hey, I've had a crazy idea of making an entirely sexually oriented story featuring John Sandman and Rala 'Thenam. What do either of you think? I doubt I'll be writing it without any support in the nearby future, but the opinion of the public matters to me.  
Anyways, I really hoped you like this chapter. By the way, I've finally decided on the name for the Infinity-class warship and you'll see it in the next chapter.**


	10. Tali's Return and Rala's Discovery

**Hey, another chapter for Halo: Reclaimers has arrived. I'd like you all to know that I am beginning work on that sex fic that I've had in mind for a while. Anyways, begin reading when you're ready.**

* * *

**January 27th, 2554, 1434 hours by UTC. Alpha Centauri III orbit, INF-102's bridge.  
**The Infinity-class warship, INF-102, was still holding orbit around Alpha Centauri III and waiting for the Charon-class Light Frigates to finish patrolling the system so that the ship and its escort can leave the system in the hands of the approaching UNSC naval patrol.

Fleet Admiral Lord Hood was taking temporary control of the bridge while Captain Sandman and Rala 'Thenam were absent, but it was a very short command of the bridge as the Captain arrived shortly, along with Rala and a new pet.

''Admiral!'' The Captain immediately saluted to his superior upon entering the bridge.

''At ease, Captain.'' Admiral Hood stepped aside from the holo-table, allowing Captain Sandman to take his place at the head of the ship.**  
**  
''Sir, what did you think about the test?'' The Captain leaned against the holo-table, watching the hologram of the star system and the Charon-class Light Frigates slowly returning back to the flagship.

''It was interesting. Two of their ships against one of ours and we took light casualties. Three ships received massive hull damage and four received damage in critical areas. I liked those odds.'' The Admiral was sincere about his thoughts of the battle. The main game changer was, of course, the Infinity-class warship.

''Humanity will never again be on the defensive, Captain. Once we were just mice, hiding from threats, but now… now we can prevent them from occurring with ships like these.'' The Admiral admired the Infinity-class, the ship that ONI was designing for twenty years.

''Yes, Sir!'' The Captain saluted again at the Admiral, showing his great respect towards the aging flag officer. The Admiral saluted back and then noticed at the corner of his eye that one Autumn-class Heavy Cruiser and twelve Paris-class Heavy Frigates had arrived right next to the Infinity-class warship.

''Captain, I leave you in charge of your own battlegroup again, because I've got places to be right now. Remember, should you or your people require anything, do not hesitate to contact Naval Command.'' Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood bid farewell to the Captain as he left the bridge with the entire bridge crew standing proud and saluting to the departing flag officer.

''All hands, back to your stations.'' The Captain signaled as he wanted to return to the main mission – the exploration of the second universe. The Charon-class Light Frigates had docked back inside the belly of the Infinity-class warship.

''Where to, Captain?'' One of the Navigations officers asked the Captain who raised his head up to observe the crew staring at him.

''The other universe.'' The Captain's order was crystal clear, the ship was to enter slipspace and jump to Caprica.

While the ship's FTL was charging up, John had received the names of the survivors from the UNSC Fire of Humanity and noticed that most of them were Sangheili volunteers, but a tiny number of the survivors was Human Marines. It was interesting to see Sangheili survivors, because that meant that John didn't have to visit Sanghelios again to recruit more volunteers. There was also Commander Shepard mentioned on the list and John felt a lot better knowing that he survived. It meant that he won't have to explain his death to his friends. Unfortunately, Captain Scarecrow died soon after he and his Lifepod was brought aboard the ship. It was badly damaged and was venting atmosphere, so he and his Marines suffered massive brain damage due to a lack of oxygen and died later on.

John, after finishing the list of the survivors, found an account of all the captive Sangheili and there weren't a lot of them. Merely a hundred and forty four were captured. One of them was the Shipmaster that John personally captured. There was also a list of refugees from the planet and there were at least eight thousand of them, fleeing from their own colony. All of them were transported aboard the Infinity-class warship and placed in the largest hangars, temporarily.

When John finished reading the reports, he finally decided to give the ship a real name.

''Jessica, from now on this ship will be known as the _Infinite Dawn_.'' John grinned upon informing the AI of his idea for the ship's name.

''Sounds fitting for a ship of the Infinity-class. Very well.''

* * *

**Two hours later. Caprica, the Mass Effect Universe.  
**''Chris, I thought we'd get to meet Captain John here.'' Tali was anxious to meet an old friend, but he was not where he should've been.

''I swear his ship was here when we left.'' Chris commented.

''Commander, inbound target, high tonnage. It appears to sport an extremely heavy armament.'' Tanya informed Chris who was staring blankly at the screen in front of him. There he noticed a warship slightly larger than his own emerge with UNSC insignias on certain areas of its hull.

''Holy shit… it must be one of those new warships that the UNSC built.'' Chris, still unable to produce any emotion, commented on what he thought about.

''Chris, I knew you were here. I hope you didn't get my Prowler damaged, destroyed or lost and I hope you're enjoying the sight of the UNSC _Infinite Dawn_ – my new flagship.'' John Sandman quickly contacted the UNSC Cataclysm, shocking the bridge crew.

''Uh… where's your old ship?'' Chris asked when he failed to notice the old Phoenix-class, the UNSC Fire of Humanity.

''It was turned to a million ton debris field, sadly.'' John remembered the destruction and loss of fifteen thousand lives.

''Oh, damn… well… Tali wants to meet up with you and exchange stories, apparently. And I am pretty sure that she'll melt when she gets to see the slipspace core and the thermonuclear fusion reactor of your new ship.'' Chris carefully looked at Tali standing right next to him and observing the massive, 5.6 kilometer long Infinity-class warship that was twenty kilometers away from the Cataclysm.

''Well, if she really wants to inspect my flagship, let her. I just hope she won't reveal any of our secrets that include armament, slipspace technologies, armor and energy technologies to anyone.'' John gave the go-ahead for Tali's departure to the UNSC Infinite Dawn. Soon after, Tali had arrived in one of the larger hangars which was overcrowded with refugees, reminding her of life on the Flotilla. In the hangar, she met up with Captain Sandman who was clad in his black MJOLNIR GEN2 Powered Assault Armor. Next to him was Rala 'Thenam in her Sangheili Special Ops harness.

''All of this… all these people… reminds me of the life on the flotilla. Overcrowded with literally no room to maneuver or stretch around…'' Tali commented on the sight as John and Rala turned to look at it themselves.

''It's very hard seeing all of these people suffer after what they've been through on Alpha Centauri, but… I think Caprica will be perfect as their new home.''

''I agree with John.'' Rala agreed and turned back to face the short quarian female in front of her. The quarian turned her head to face the larger Sangheili woman.

''Where's the heart of your ship?'' The young quarian asked about the reactors, engines and the FTL drive, but Rala didn't understand the meaning. She simply tilted her head in a questioning way.

''Eh… what?''

''The heart of the ship? Aren't you familiar with Human terminology after living for… how many months with Humans?'' Tali tried to carefully explain everything.

''Fifteen months and no, sorry, I haven't studied Human terminology that well...'' Rala replied to the question Tali had asked, still keeping her head a bit tilted.

''The heart of the ship is its reactor, its faster-than-light drives and its engines.'' Tali finally gave up trying to explain everything that she was studying about Humans. Surely, the Humans of either universes were quite similar.

''It's fifty three decks below, Tali. The elevator to that area is on the other side of the hangar. Once you get down there, you'll see dozens of technicians and scientists poking around, trying to do stuff.'' John joined back to the conversation after looking at the refugees and kids walking and running around with Marines and ODSTs guarding them.

''Thank you.'' Tali left immediately to find that elevator and take a look at the reactors that fueled a starship of this size. She imagined the reactors to be extremely large and to be humming like crazy, but what she didn't know is that a UNSC fusion reactor wasn't really that big and it was very silent, but emitting a massive amount of radiation.

''Why haven't you taught me anything special from Human terminology?'' Rala complained that she knew too little about Humans.

''No idea. I guess I never really thought of teaching you words or sentences that we don't use very often.'' John shrugged upon answering, his eyes running around the hangar, when he noticed a Human clad in dark blue powered assault armor coming to his side. Apparently, the Human was a SPARTAN-IV as well, because the armor was a MJOLNIR GEN2 Powered Assault Armor of the Warrior type.

''Captain!'' The unidentified Human saluted as soon as he was within five meters of the ship's Captain.

''At ease. Who are you, soldier?''

''Second Lieutenant Alice Selina Taylor, reporting for duty, Sir!'' The Human introduced herself.

''Taylor? Are you a relative to Captain ''Scarecrow'' Taylor?'' John curiously questioned while crossing his arms over his chest.

''Yes, Sir! I am his sister, Sir!''

''What's your business aboard my ship?''

''Captain, I've been assigned to lead the Third Platoon of the Spartan Company aboard this ship. Haven't you been informed about it, Sir?''

''No… Did you know that this ship will be handed over to me?''

''Yes, Captain, and I volunteered to be onboard of it. My brother told me stories of you and your heroics. He never ceased to praise you, so I decided to enlist in the Spartan Four program directly from the UNSC Marine Corps and hopefully get deployed aboard your vessel. So here I am, Sir.'' The Lieutenant seemed to be very happy that she got to meet the Captain in person, after hearing so much from her brother.

''Alright, well… welcome aboard the UNSC Infinite Dawn, Lieutenant. I am pretty sure you know the decks more than I do. Speaking of which, you mentioned a Spartan Company. Where are they?'' The Captain wanted to know the exact location of the Spartan Company and he wanted to see them personally.

''There are approximately one hundred and fifty Spartans aboard this ship. All are stationed on the ship's Spartan Deck, twelve floors below.'' The Lieutenant replied and awaited further instructions from the Captain.

''Very well. I'd love to see this Spartan Deck personally.'' The Captain wanted a short tour of this new deck that was housing the Spartan Company. ''You coming, Rala?''

''No, I'll contact my mother back on Sanghelios and ask her about her life after what we've done to my father.''

''Alright… take care.'' John left with the Lieutenant to head down for the Spartan Deck and observe the Spartan-IV company.

* * *

**Spartan Deck, Deck 192, UNSC Infinite Dawn. January 27****th****, 1756 hours by UTC.  
**''There it is, Captain. The Spartan Deck. Here one hundred and eighty Spartan Fours are being trained and housed as well as some Sangheili of your crew are training hard here, sparring with the Spartans. You can always come down to test your skills against the best of them in the sparring ring. Or you could go and exercise yourself in one of the training machines.''

''Hm… a little training wouldn't hurt. I feel like I've began to rust in some certain skills like hand-to-hand.'' The Captain tilted his head to one side until a crack was heard and then he repeated the same process for the other side.

''Well, I've got some proficiency in hand-to-hand and I've got a black belt in Karate. Perhaps we can go for a round? See what you're worth?'' Lieutenant Taylor suggested an interesting option.

''Let's go. If I win, you'll get me the best whiskey on this ship. If you win, I'll publicly announce my current relationship in front of the Sangheili part of the ship's crew.'' The Captain offered a bet that the Lieutenant couldn't argue with.

''You're on, Captain!'' The Lieutenant agreed and led the Captain into the sparring ring that was a mere hundred meters in front and then straight to the right from their location. Once inside the ring, the both of them assumed their ready positions before the battle. Captain Sandman slowly moved his left shoulder to face the Lieutenant with his fists raised up to the level of his chest with the left arm stretched out a bit.

The Captain began to taunt the Lieutenant, allowing her to make the first move. The Lieutenant was lightning fast and she grabbed the Captain by his armor's chest piece. The Captain was barely impressed as he quickly took the Lieutenant's hand and pulled her closer to him. He then threw his hand to the side, making a slap to the Lieutenant's face, staggering her.

''So much for the black belt, El Tee.'' The Captain proceeded to run quickly behind the Lieutenant and raised her in the air without a single problem. Then, he quickly and skillfully let his arms go down with the Lieutenant still in his hands. He stopped his hands shortly before the Lieutenant's spine came into contact with the Captain's knee. This move would've broke the Lieutenant's spine for sure and would've disabled her, but this was not a fight to the death.

''Touché. Now, about that whiskey…'' The Captain celebrated his quickly won victory, but the Lieutenant wasn't about to give up. Once the Captain let her get back down on the ground, she made a roundhouse kick directly into his face, sending him staggering back a bit. The Captain raised an eyebrow when he noticed the incoming flurry of punches that he quickly began deflecting outwards. Once he saw the opportunity, when the Lieutenant's flurry began to slow down, he made a low punch to her stomach and then jumped up with his knee hitting her chin, sending her flying back. The Captain noticed that she was attempting to outflank him and hit him in his sides, trying to de-air him. His superior reflexes and combat experience helped him skillfully dodge the powerful kick by jumping back. After the dodge, the Captain quickly regained control of the situation by kicking the Lieutenant in the stomach, sending her flying to the other end of the ring. The Lieutenant was barely holding on her feet after that kick.

''Still not ready to give up, Lieutenant? Where did you get your black belt?'' The Captain's taunt angered the Lieutenant, forcing her to fly out of control and begin violently punching the Captain, catching him off guard. She made successful punches to his face, chest and stomach, punching the air out of his lungs and sending him back to the middle of the ring.

The Captain wiped his mouth from the blood that was coming out after the successful punches… or unsuccessful blocks. The Captain, after analyzing that the Lieutenant's most favored way of attacking is making a flurry of punches, decided to leap at her and knock her out. He leapt at the Lieutenant, tackling her and forcing her down to the ground. He grabbed her by his chest piece, slightly raising her above the ground and he placed his fist at his waist level, preparing it for an uppercut. He took some time to think about it and then made the strike, swiftly crushing a vital nerve and causing the Lieutenant to lose consciousness.

''A necessary move to prevent further rage.'' The Captain whispered and slowly placed the Lieutenant's unconscious body on the ground, getting up himself.

''Spartan Company! Front and center!''

After the Captain's order, the Spartan Company immediately dropped whatever they were all doing and rallied in front of their Captain, standing tall and saluting to him.

''From which UNSCDF branches are you all from and how long have you been serving?'' The Captain was staring into each of the Spartan faces. When he noticed one of then come forth, closer to him. Judging by the stripes on his armor's shoulder piece, he was the First Lieutenant. In charge of the company.

''Captain, most of us come from the Marine Corps. Some are from the Army and some are from the Air Force, and both types of Navies. Most here have served only for one year. They've never seen the terror of the Covenant, but some have been serving for as much as four years. Personally, I come from Earth's Atlantic Fleet and I have been serving for three years.''

''Very well. You can get back in line now, Lieutenant.'' The Captain took a few steps back, taking a good look of the Company.

''Is that how you're named? Just Spartan Company?''

''Sir, yes Sir!'' The Company answered loudly and in unison.

''That's real bad. You know that just a name from a Spartan must be enough to cause chaos and fear into the enemy lines? It must demoralize.'' The Captain was getting philosophical while trying to think of a good name for the Spartan Company and it didn't take very long for him to find the suitable word.

''Spartans! From now on, you are named Jaeger Company! If some of you don't know, Jaeger stands for ''Hunter'' in German. We are the hunters of our prey, the defenders of Humanity and all of its colonies. We are the Demons of our enemies.'' The Captain then looked up to the side where he noticed Rala standing on a balcony. The Spartans turned to look as well, but the Captain noticed it.

''Eyes front, Spartans!'' The Captain still looked at Rala who seemed to be smiling at him while the former was instructing the Spartans.

''Alright, dismissed. Go back to whatever you were doing.'' The Captain turned to leave the Spartan Deck, leaving Second Lieutenant Taylor sleeping on the floor. One of the Spartans saw the Sangheili Officer – Rala 'Thenam – leave as well, but he didn't care all that much. He went to Lieutenant Taylor's side to try and wake her up.

While in the elevator, both Rala and John reunited again after that short moment of being split apart and they noticed Tali behind them.

''So, how did your chat with your mother go?'' John asked with curiosity.

''Well, mother said that father is doing very well and he's not really angry after he thought deeper about it, but if you ever propose bonding then… he would most likely kill both of us.'' Rala answered, starting to fidget with her fingers.

''Why? If I would ever propose that we could keep it a secret from him.'' John took Rala's hands to try and stop her from acting nervous.

''But Sangheili tradition dictates that the father must have the right to choose what to do. He can choose to initiate a duel, to fight you and, in the case he wins, you will get executed for you are an outsider. A Human. Or… he can choose to avoid giving a definite answer and leave matters into the hands of the Sangheili Council or the Arbiter. It all comes with you being the Human.'' While Rala and John were discussing marriage, Tali was listening in on their talk with great interest, but then John turned his head to face her.

''Tali, don't mention this to anyone and you might even be able to have a special spot in discussing.''

''I won't! I promise that I won't tell anyone, not even to Chris!'' Tali promised, but John immediately caught her when she named Chris.

''What do you mean not even to Chris? Is he your overlord or something?''

''No… no! Well… Captain, I like him. More than anyone else.'' Tali blushed behind her helmet and the blush could be seen with John's enhanced eyesight.

''You don't have to be shy when revealing things to us. Some similar chemistry happened to me and Rala fourteen months ago. We can talk about this later, right now I have a ship to command and get used to.'' The Captain said and turned to face the doors. He knew that the elevator would stop at the bridge deck soon and got ready to leave it. Tali and Rala would obviously follow him around for a while.

When the elevator arrived at the bridge deck, all three of them left it and went straight for the bridge which was one kilometer away, to the front.

''Tali, what did you think about the engineering section of the vessel?'' John began questioning the Quarian.

''It's extreme! I've never found anything so high tech. What really got me interested was your… how did you call it? Slipspace drive! Yes, slipspace drive! I've never seen anything so powerful. One of your engineers explained to me what it does, but refused to say how it works. He seemed very kind in the refusal part. Creating miniature controlled black holes and transporting the ship to another dimension… that's a million years more advanced than our mass effect drives!'' Tali was most fascinated of everything aboard the ship, even the eight feet tall aliens that occasionally showed up around corners and the Marines patrolling the hallways, clad in their green armor.

''I guess you already know more about my ship than I do. When I tried to understand slipspace technologies at school, I ended up with a bad mark due to a miscalculation that could send the ship to certain death in slipspace.'' John mentioned the certain dangers of slipspace travels.

''What do you mean? It's dangerous to travel in slipspace?'' Tali got more and more curious around this technology.

''Well, there is a thing called Slip Termination, Preventable or STP. It results from poor slipspace drive maintenance. When slipspace is activated on a poorly maintained slipspace drive, it results with incorrect transportation to slipspace and sends the ship and its crew to certain death. Things like these were widespread back in the twenty fourth century, right after the discovery of slipspace travel but now slipspace drives are maintained with the highest amount of effort. To this very day, we do not know where dozens of ships and crews were sent.'' The Captain explained one of the dangers of slipspace travel – maintenance.

''Oh… there's nothing like that in our universe.'' Tali looked out of the window to notice the entire Battlegroup Foxtrot and another fleet orbiting around a planet that reminded her of Earth… at least from all the entertainment vids that she's seen. She also noticed space stations with barrels sticking outwards from the planet.

''What are those?'' She pointed at one of the stations.

''That's a Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. It fires an ultra-dense ferrous-electromagnetic slug at a fraction of light speed and the shell can cause enormous amounts of damage. In fact, the damage is so high that it can destroy one ship and the shell that was fired can still have enough power to cripple a second and damage a third. Or if lucky, destroy all three.'' After the Captain's short description of the Super MAC station, Tali felt afraid to meet any of the Humans from the other universe. They were far too powerful and she knew it, but that didn't quell her curiosity as she felt more and more curious about them.

''Officer 'Thenam, please report to the nearest medical bay for a diagnostic test.'' A voice on the loudspeaker that spoke across the entire deck caught the trio by surprise.

''What? W-why me?'' Rala was afraid of doctors, like every Sangheili, for the Sangheili have never accepted help from doctors for centuries.

''C'mon, don't be afraid. The doctors won't kill you and if you lose some blood it won't dishonor you. It's nothing bad to get checked up once in a while. Once you're done, I promise we'll do something fun together so that you may forget everything about it, if that helps.'' John tried convincing Rala that visiting a doctor keeps many problems away and he actually convinced her, but only because he promised to do something fun with her.

''Alright… alright.'' Rala turned around to head for the nearest medical bay that was located on the same deck as the bridge.

''Is every one of her race so afraid of doctors?'' Tali asked, looking at Rala slowly walking away.

''Yes, it's in their warrior tradition.'' John answered and opened the doors to the bridge that were right in front of him. Upon entering, everyone in the bridge saluted, standing at attention to their commanding officer.

''At ease, men. Back to your stations.''

''Captain, here's the report of the weekly supply arrival.'' An Ensign handed the Captain a datapad that contained the list of supplies from a weekly convoy.

''Hm… food, Hydrogen...'' John quickly skipped his eyes over the list, seeing things like deuterium which is starship fuel, hydrogen which is used in ground vehicles, Titanium, ceramic materials, carbon nanotubes and extra personnel from Earth and Sanghelios. After checking the list, the Captain gave the datapad back and gave a nod from his head. The Ensign saluted and left.

''Now, Tali, here we can talk about your little attachment to Chris.'' John wanted to speak with Tali in a very public place where a few dozen Humans were working and Tali felt that she was blushing uncontrollably.

''Look, Tali, I don't have the time to spend time alone in a dark corner. We'll keep it down to a whisper and if needed I'll shout out something stupid to remove suspicion.'' The Captain suddenly noticed that half of the bridge crew was staring at him and Tali. He immediately proceeded to think up something stupid.

''Yes, Tali, I have given myself the pleasure… of… taking off my armor, just dumping it somewhere on the ground, and walking around in the breeze of a planet, feeling its cold winds and warm air whiz around me.'' John slightly elevated the tone of his voice and Tali looked away, slightly chuckling, because John really did remove suspicion. The crew looked like they saw just every day chatter going on and they continued their work.

''See? All done. Now… what was it that you want? Or do you want to keep it a secret forever?'' John was ready to help Tali in any way he can.

''Well… I wanted to know what did he like. Is there anything in particular? Weapons? Items? Food?''

''Damn… I swear if I have ever had a normal conversation with him, I'd have learned everything… but… I think he likes weapons a lot. He's got a kukri with him that he's keeping extremely sharp whenever he has the free time.''

* * *

**UNSC Cataclysm, bridge.  
**''Chris, I've managed to pinpoint the locations of Krilus and Edward and it's funny.'' Tanya chimed in, disturbing Chris from his moment of sleep.

''Hm? What… what's funny?''

''Well… they're both on the Citadel. Remember? That giant space station in the middle of a nebula. I am sure they remember us and will let us pass… otherwise we'll have to visit it with serious firepower.''

''Well… wait… on the Citadel? What are we still doing here? Send a message to the Captain and take us to the Citadel.''

''Alright, Chris. I'm waking John out of cryo-sleep and sending a message to the Captain with a suggestion to get the Battlegroup ready.'' Tanya began doing multiple tasks at once – waking John B-201, sending a message to Captain John Sandman and spinning up the UNSC Cataclysm's FTL drive, so that everything would be done with perfect timing, proving her extremely high AI skills.

After the message was sent, the UNSC Cataclysm opened up a slipspace portal and entered it, heading straight for the Citadel in the Widow Nebula.

* * *

**UNSC Infinite Dawn, bridge. 1830 hours by UTC.  
**''And yet again he goes off to save his crew members and asking me to get the group ready in case things go south for him. If this keeps going like that, I wouldn't be able to lie to Admiral Hood in my daily reports and will have to get him demoted due to him crossing the chain of command. And then promoted again for some random event that he would distinguish himself in.'' John was getting tired of Chris's recklessness and he was really considering to put the Cataclysm and its crew on house arrest. John was not really going to do any of that because Chris's actions pay off, but he still felt like making a silent facepalm.

''Captain, we've just received six new ships for our Battlegroup - two Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers and four Midlothian-class Destroyers.'' A Lieutenant of the bridge crew approached the Captain after receiving a message from a recently arrived flotilla of ships.

''Autumn-class? I've never heard of that class.'' John turned his gaze a bit to the right where he noticed the fresh flotilla slowly taking position between the rest of the ships of Battlegroup Foxtrot.

''Those ships were designed after the success of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, which was a Halcyon-class Light Cruiser. A very massively refitted and rearmed Halcyon Cruiser. The Autumn-class Cruisers have the same MAC and fusion reactors as the Pillar of Autumn, but they sport a lot more missiles and point-defense guns than their ancestor. Also, they're three hundred meters longer.'' The Lieutenant described the Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers and they seemed to be pretty powerful, since they were built after the ship that discovered the first Halo and that destroyed a Covenant Supercruiser after taking it head on over Reach – a feat that no other ship could do, despite having heavier armament than the Pillar of Autumn.

''Alright. More ass-kickery guaranteed, then.'' The Captain seemed to be a bit happy to have Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers at his disposal as that meant that his Battlegroup could cause a lot more trouble before going down, if it would ever go down, but then, like a clock in the morning, his communicator activated with someone speaking very fast on it.

''Captain Sandman. Doctor Mordin Solus here.''

''Solus? The Salarian, Shepard's friend? Why are you aboard the Infinite Dawn?''

''Yes. Yes. There is a slight situation with your friend Rala. She has left to her room, angry and in a hurry, after she found out the results of her diagnosis. And I got aboard after one of your doctors invited me over. After he read my personal file. Also, your friend kicked Commander Shepard in a nearby wall. After he tried to keep her calm. I imagine that it was not painless. Your walls are made of extremely durable material.'' John became curious about what diagnosis was the dialogue going on about, but at least this Salarian doctor provided an answer to another question.

''Huh? Diagnosis? Which one? I'm no medic, but there can be thousands.''

''Fertility test. How to say this… Rala is infertile. She cannot have children.''

John, after hearing that Rala is infertile, dropped everything and immediately began running towards the exit of the door, quickly vaulting over his chair that was in the way. His fast sprinting skills eventually delivered him to the elevator, which he used to ascend one floor above. Immediately after arriving, he continued running towards his cabin that was at the very front of the deck where anyone could get an excellent view of space. Once he arrived at the door, he noticed that it was locked. He turned to the nearby console and wrote down the override code which immediately opened up the door. Right after the doors opened, the Captain saw nothing but darkness in his own cabin.

''Rala…?'' John softly spoke, wanting to find Rala, but all he could hear was a silent cry. He entered the room and sealed the door behind him. He tried to concentrate on seeing in the dark and his eyes completely adapted to it in nearly two seconds thanks to his Corneal Implants, letting him see better in the dark. He could see someone lying on the bed and shaking, emitting sounds of sadness.

''Rala!'' John slowly approached the person and wrapped his around, carefully sitting down on the edge of his bed.

''John…!'' Rala immediately wrapped her arms around Captain Sandman and hugged him, trying to find comfort in his presence. She wanted to try and explain what was going on, but couldn't find the courage within her. ''John… I…''

''Shh! I know everything about it.'' John thought that Rala was naturally infertile, from birth.

''No… John, my… my womb was seriously damaged…'' Rala was slowly overcoming her deep emotional scarring. Being infertile in Sangheili tradition means that no one would ever want that person, not even their parents and Captain John Sandman knew that very well.

''By who? How?!'' John felt his anger slowly build up.

''Those who… c-captured me…'' When Rala answered that it was the Servants of Abiding Truth, John's anger reached its highest point ever and John could not control it. He was literally twitching from anger as he let Rala go, stood up and emitted a loud shout, ramming his hand into the nearby wall. He slowly began breathing deeply, trying to control his emotional outburst and he pulled his hand back from the wall, observing it. It was twitching from pain as the wall was a durable, one meter wall of Titanium-A3.

''… John…?'' Rala felt like John would go insane after this. She thought that she could've had a shot at getting pregnant from a Human, but after learning these tragic news, she just couldn't stop crying. John sat down next to her again and wrapped his left hand around her neck, while moving his right one directly over her stomach.

''I promise that I'll find a way to help you.''

What the both of them did not realize was that Doctor Mordin Solus was eavesdropping on them from the outside of the cabin while attempting to find a proper medicine to Rala's situation. He eventually decided to knock on the door.

''Who is it?''

''Doctor Solus. I want to check on your friend.''

''Fine, come in but I can't promise your security.''

''Security not an issue. Can handle myself very well.'' The Salarian thought that he could handle Rala's outbursts of anger and sadness and the doors in front of him eventually slid open, letting him in and closing immediately after he got inside the room.

''Well?'' The Captain was not a patient one either, as the Salarian was taking his time observing Rala, seeing the Captain's hand over her stomach and with her hand over his, it was probably hope that this situation can be dealt with.

''Both universes have genetic engineering and advanced medical knowledge. Can use this to find a cure or fix womb if you let me access the databases.'' Solus had only the best intentions in his mind, wanting to prove his skills as a doctor. ''Created genophage - fertility limit for Krogan. Can cure many problems. Cannot cure, if not allowed to. Have deep knowledge of genetic engineering. You are genetically engineered as well. Could tell from when we met and when you are wearing this armor.''

John quickly thought about it and eventually allowed Doctor Solus to access the medical databases of the UNSC, but with severe restrictions to anything else, like weapons or the SPARTAN Programs. Restrictions that would be monitored by a part of Jessica.

''Alright… you'll get your access to our databases, but don't try to copy anything. Jessica will be monitoring your activities. Other than that, I can grant you many resources at your disposal.''

''Excellent. Only need one resource…'' Mordin pulled out a needle that came from the Infinite Dawn's bridge deck medical bay. ''… her blood.''

Rala immediately curled up behind John, hoping that he wouldn't let her dishonor herself.

''Is there truly no other way than staining her honor? I respect her species' traditions.''

''This not about honor. This is about her own descendants. Other than that, there is one other way. Long, extensive study of her biology and physiology. That would be more dishonorable, wouldn't it?'' Mordin stood up and prepared his needle for its job.

Rala slowly stepped off the bed, passing her hand to Mordin, who quickly inserted the vial into one of Rala's bloodstreams, taking a sample of her blood and filling a small vial with it. After removing the needle from Rala's hand, he hastily went towards the exit.

''Captain Sandman, your Chief Medical Officer has asked you over as well. He would like to see check your own health and your augmentations. By his words, you adapted far too fast to them. He wants to know if you're alright.''

''I'll be there in a few minutes.''

* * *

**UNSC Cataclysm, Widow Nebula. January 28****th****, 0013 hours by UTC. 2185 (Current universe).  
**''Chris, there it is. The Citadel. And they're sending two dozen light-weight vessels to intercept us.'' John B-201 observed the colossal deep space construct and its protective fleet.

''Yeah… well… let them deliver us to the Citadel. We'll begin our search of Edward and Krilus there.'' Chris knew that the vessels approaching them were meant for escort and allowed them to guide the ship into the largest docking bay it had, which was really meant for ships five times smaller than the Cataclysm.

''Any other great plans?'' Tanya's hologram appeared in a nearby holo-tank.

''Nope. Just get Krilus and Edward back aboard. But we're not going in with our armor.'' Chris turned around, facing Tanya, revealing his front side. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, similar to John B-201 who was wearing a slightly brighter one.

''Undercover operation. Great. Am I coming?'' Tanya wanted to get off the limited space of a starship, but Chris didn't approve.

''No. You stay here and make sure NO ONE attempts to breach our defenses.'' Chris immediately left the bridge with John, putting on an overcoat and hiding two Boltshot pistols in it.

''Let's go.'' John was already at the closest airlock, waiting for Chris to appear.

''Right. I never imagined that our Headhunter specialization would take us to this level. Blending in with the crowds. But hey, let's go.'' Chris opened up the airlock and quickly took a look around.

''Right. Area is clear. Time to find the Turian and the Human.''

* * *

**Well... I hope you liked it. If you have any questions/suggestions, leave them in a review or in a PM and I will try to answer if I have the time.**


	11. Captain's Second Augmentations

**Hey all, bringing you some more sci-fi, drama and stuff to read. So... let the reading begin, eh?  
**

* * *

**January 28th, UNSC Infinite Dawn's Bridge Deck Medical Bay. 0034 hours by UTC.  
**''Captain, I'm sad to inform that you're not entirely a Spartan Four yet.'' The Chief Medical Officer informed Captain Sandman of the results of the Captain's augmentation check.

''What the fuck are you talking about? Are you saying ONI used cheap augmentations on me?''

''No, Captain. They've been using what they had at the time. Enhanced Spartan Three augmentations.'' The CMO brought a datapad to the Captain, showing his enhancements and the possible, and new, SPARTAN-IV ones that aren't grafted into him.

''I have the necessary resources on the Infinite Dawn to graft all the Spartan Four augments into you. From Carbide Ceramic Ossification to Artificial Platelet Injections.''

''I think you'd know that I need everything a fourth generation Spartan has to truly be one.'' The Captain approached a nearby surgery table and stripped off his uniform, leaving only his underwear on. He then proceeded to lie down on the surgery table where he was secured in place and multiple needles were directed towards him, along with a mask meant to inject sleeping gas into his lungs and provide a retinal surgery, to inject advanced Corneal Implants into his eyes.

''Captain, today you'll be getting Muscular Enhancement Lining, Pulmonary Polymer Lining, Corneal Implants and Cardiac Implants.'' The CMO was preparing to direct the surgery single-handedly, but the Captain wanted to know what these augments would do to him.

''What do either of those enhancements give me?''

''The Muscular Enhancement Lining provides a strong, but flexible compound over the exterior of your muscles, allowing them to move at an increased rate and provide additional protection to your skeletal structure. Pulmonary Polymer Lining greatly increases your lung abilities and also lets you breathe in dangerous environments for about an hour or so. Corneal Implants will improve your perception and will allow your eyes to switch to night vision mode when everything gets dark. Really handy. Cardiac Implants will improve the capabilities of your heart, it will increase your heart rate maximum, letting larger amounts of adrenaline to safely pass through the bloodstream without any risk of a stroke or a heart attack. They can allow you to do everything faster.'' The CMO explained everything however he could and noticed that the Captain was ready as he was not looking anywhere but upwards.

''I will inject sleeping gas into the mask and you will wake up in a few hours. The next surgery will be performed five hours after this one. Before you ask why so fast, it's because your brain is already used to augmentations already. It won't need the extra time to adaptation, but it will definitely need adaptation. In two or three weeks, the full results might kick in.'' The Chief Medical Officer injected sleeping gas into the mask and the Spartan Captain immediately fell asleep. The CMO began the augmentation process, starting with injecting the biochemical compound meant for the muscle exterior.

* * *

**Citadel, Widow Nebula. 0056 hours by UTC.  
**Chris C-333 and John B-201 were walking among the large crowds at one of the five wards in the Citadel, scanning for Edward Terrence and Krilus Kroctus. Suddenly, Chris's datapad picked up a friendly biological signature one kilometer to the front.

''John, look at this.'' Chris showed the datapad to his friend and ''partner-in-crime''.

''Hm… directly ahead of us and by the detail… he must be inside… a strip club?'' John immediately thought of Edward, because, with the little bit he knew about Tali, Edward and Krilus, Edward was the one who'd most likely go after girls.

''Edward.'' Chris told first of what he thought and it seemed like they were thinking alike.

''What are we still doing here? Let's find him and then let's move onwards to finding the Turian.'' John immediately ran off with Chris closely following him. Both of them were limiting their speed to the speed that normal Humans run so that it doesn't raise suspicion of genetically enhanced supersoldiers on the Citadel.

''Hey, watch it!'' An Asari civilian that was pushed aside by Chris expressed her discomfort with being shoved but the two undercover Spartan-III Headhunters didn't pay much attention as they kept running towards their destination.

After five minutes of running and shoving people aside, the Spartan-IIIs reached their target – the strip club in which Edward was most likely inside. They neared the club's entrance, acting as high-standing and rich gentlemen from the Alliance colonies.

''Show me your passes.'' A bouncer at the entrance stood in front of the undercover Spartans. He seemed to be extremely muscular and the two Spartans looked at each other, seemingly exchanging thoughts on how to deal with him. Finally, John B-201 moved closer to him.

''Here they are…'' He passed out his hand and quickly grabbed the bouncer by his neck, crushing a few vital nerves, forcing him to pass out. ''…bitch.'' Slowly, John and Chris entered the club and noticed that it was enormous and had at least a thousand people in it, all from different races. Even a few that John or Chris didn't recognize, like the massive, brown, four legged creatures or the walking jellyfishes.

''This'll take a while. You scout out the private dance areas and I'll scope out the bar.'' Chris wanted to grab a shot of some alien drinks that were being served even to Humans. John agreed with his plan, knowing that he'll most likely buy a drink with the fake credits that were transferred to his account just recently by Tanya. John slowly pulled up the sleeve on his left hand where his Tactical Datapad was located. He used it to trace the friendly biological signature and it lead him to the other end of the club. All he saw there was a wall.

''Dammit, it's a dead-end. Tanya, check the Cataclysm's sensors. They must be broken again.'' John complained to Tanya but she verified the correction of the data.

''The sensors are not faulty. The data's one hundred percent correct.''

John B-201 began listening closely, differentiating the sounds of the crowds and the music of the club from anything suspicious using his augmentations. Suddenly, he heard someone getting beaten on the other side of the wall.

''Chris, I need a diversion!''

''On it.'' Chris took a bottle of the finest wine available and raised it in the air while addressing the crowd. ''Everyone! The finest alcohol on me!'' The crowd immediately cheered, raising their bottles and glasses in the air, waiting for the waitresses to bring them their so desired drinks. The cheers were loud enough for John B-201 to enact his plan. He raised his right hand in the air and clutched it into a fist, gathering strength into it. His hands were still plated in his Spartan armor, so additional fist protection was not a problem at all. He made a swift move forward with his fist, a powerful punch that tore down the wall and he used the opening in the wall to go through it. When he appeared on the other side, he saw Krilus getting beaten up by three Asari, one Human male and one alien that had four eyes in its head and in body shape resembled a Human.

''Where's the weapons cache, Krilus? We know you have it.'' The unknown alien demanded to know the location of a secret weapons cache.

''I don't know! I swear by the spirits!''

''Aw… did the little Turian shit his pants? All we need to know is the location of the nuclear weapons and that unknown ship.'' An asari tried seducing Krilus into giving away the location of an unknown ship. John immediately realized what were they talking about. The ship that Chris used to send Tali, Krilus and Edward back to this universe – a UNSC Prowler. He clutched both his hands into fists and entered the next room where the interrogation was in progress.

''Hey, assholes. You want a piece of me?'' John tore away his tuxedo, revealing his grey and green MJOLNIR MARK X [Forerunner] Powered Assault Armor that was underneath it all the time. The armor was based off of MJOLNIR MARK V for SPARTAN-IIIs, but after Chris and John were labeled MIA, they gained this armor.

''Ha! The Human wants to get his ass kicked! Get him, you sluts!'' The unknown alien was sure that it was a trivial task in front of him – to beat up this Human in heavy armor. He sent his three Asari forward and they all emitted blue bubbles of some unknown force. John skillfully dodged the first two but was caught in the third one, although nothing really happened, but one of the Asari was suffering from a massive migraine. This was most likely due to the extremely heavy armor that John was wearing. It weighed two to three times more than he did. John used this moment as an opportunity to strike her down and used his superior speed to approach the Asari mercenary and grab the her head.

''Let me go you filth!'' The Asari shouted and tried to scratch John's hand, but immediately after she stopped, she could feel enormous pressure being put on her head. He was crushing her skull!

''Fuck you.'' John replied with a very calm tone, before crushing the Asari's head, forcing it to explode and killing the Asari in an instant. It didn't need a lot of strength for him to perform such a feat. It inspired fear into the other four enemies that he still had to defeat. ''So, which one of you shitheads is next?'' John B-201 assumed a battle-ready stance, moving his right leg forward, pressing his left hand to his chest and moving his right hand out.

The only Human of the group lashed out and tried to punch the Spartan. John B-201 deliberately avoided doing anything as he let the Human punch him. All the punch did was trigger his energy shields and deflected the punch. John B-201 immediately took the advantage and put two of his fingers on his right hand, the index finger and the middle finger, together, while stretching them out. He grabbed the Human with his left hand and stabbed his neck with his two fingers, crushing his breathing channels and forcing him to slowly die. He got tired of waiting and ran in the direction of the two Asari, stretching his hands out to the sides, ramming the Asari and throwing them forward into nearby walls. Immediately after slowing down, he ran to the side of the unknown alien who was firing his two pistols at the Spartan and punched his head off.

''Whoa… I guess your head was barely holding on your shoulders.'' The Headhunter retracted his hand and was feeling a lot better, knowing that he is a lot stronger than some of the races in this universe. ''Krilus, don't pass out on me.'' John B-201 approached Krilus who was bleeding out and was tied to a chair. He quickly untied him and put him on his shoulder. ''We're getting you back aboard the Cataclysm, Krilus.'' John was talking to the unconscious Turian on his shoulder, knowing that he was not awake.

''Hey John, I found Edward. He didn't seem in a very good shape. He was drunk as hell. I am waiting for you outside the club.'' Chris informed that the last member of the team was found, surprising John B-201.

''That fast? I expected the quest to find the third member would be a rush across every star system of the Galaxy and would take a few months…'' John quickly paced through the bar. ''… I guess I've been dreaming too much.'' In a short moment, John B-201 left the bar and met up with Chris.

''The fuck have you been up to? You blew your cover.'' Chris noticed that John B-201's tuxedo was missing.

''Oh? You haven't heard the gunshots? Well damn, you're a bad Spartan Headhunter. Now let's get back to the Cataclysm and slip away from the Citadel before they send a massive force after us.'' John and Chris began to subtly move through the crowd to return back to their ship. Chris was holding Edward's hand to seemed literally too drunk to move by himself, so Chris was the babysitter. The crowd didn't seem to react to the Spartan in bulky armor at first, but when they finally noticed him, they moved aside. Every single person in the crowd gasped or was afraid to look in the Spartan's direction.

''Cowards…'' John B-201 whispered to himself upon seeing the expressions on the faces of the inhabitants of the Citadel.

* * *

**UNSC Infinite Dawn, Bridge Deck Medical Bay. 0501 hours by UTC.  
**Slowly waking up from his five hour sleep, John felt a bit strange. Suddenly, he remembered that he was augmented and received four out of seven augmentations. His muscles, lungs, eyes and his heart was augmented and he could feel the augments slowly kicking in over his old ones. He began experimenting, but when he tried to stand on his feet, he fell to the ground. His body was not yet entirely adapted to the newfound muscle strength.

''For fuck's sake…'' John cursed when he realized that he was lying on the floor. He slowly began to adapt to his new muscle strength and used his hands to push himself off the floor. He did it slowly so that the brain might analyze the information from the nerves and adapt to the new strength and even to his lungs, as it felt like he was inhaling more oxygen and releasing less of it. The lungs were processing a lot more oxygen, giving more energy for the muscles. He also felt his heartbeat pumping blood quite a bit faster and with greater force. This was better for the transportation of oxygen throughout the bloodstream across John's organs and especially the muscles, which were also augmented, allowing them to flex and strengthen a lot faster without the risk of breaking a bone. All he lacked was three vital Spartan-IV augmentations, one of which was the production of virtually indestructible bones. John feared that one the most, because, from what was declassified of ONI's Spartan-II augmentations, that augmentation was one of the most painful, but then he put his fear aside. John, after taking a look around, felt a better perception of his surroundings and how he could kill anyone in a lot of ways in the Medical Bay. This was because of the advanced Corneal Implants that were injected into the neurons responsible for his vision.

''SPARTAN Four project here. Nothing like that painful stuff in here.'' He whispered to himself and slowly began getting up, giving his brain time to adapt, again. Suddenly, he heard a dog bark and his head, as if out of control, turned to face the door which was in a forty five degree angle to his left side. He was amazed at his increased reaction time as he turned his head into the direction of the source at the same time as it appeared. He approached the doors and opened them, only to find his and Rala's German Shepherd Dog jump on him and make him fall on the floor. Again. Rala was coming in right behind the dog, who was licking John's face over and over again. The dog was doing it out of love towards him.

''I bet you told him to do that when I'm still adapting to everything.''

''No…'' Rala answered and looked very sad. She still wasn't over the fact that her internal organ was massively damaged. She approached the surgery table upon which John spent five hours while getting augmented and she leaned on it.

''Rex, enough…'' John slowly and silently began to laugh at how ticklish the feeling from the dog's tongue was, but, after hearing John's command, the dog stepped aside and sat down on the floor as if it was trained.

''Hey, I didn't give him a name yet and it just took you one minute to figure that out?'' Rala was impressed, but she quickly forgot what she was talking about as her worries overran her happiness.

''No, it's just that a friend of mine had a dog named Rex who was killed while he was visiting one of UNSC's outer colonies with it. I decided to name it in that dog's honor. He died because the Covenant soon invaded and wiped the planet out of existence in mere hours. Back then I thought the rebels wiped them out because the youth was kept in the dark from everyday life. Parents were forced to lie that the rebels had gained sufficient followers to begin wiping out UNSC colonies, and I found out the truth about the genocidal aliens only shortly before my first assignment.'' John revealed the reasons behind the naming and went slightly too far, but soon got himself under control and returned back to reality as he got up on his feet again and slowly approached Rala while he looked slightly dizzy from her viewpoint. That was because of the adaptation process.

''Alright… Rala… I have a proposal for you, but I'd prefer to keep it a secret for you until I actually get my damn body under full control and stop walking like a drunkard who had way too many shots of vodka.'' John felt that he was gaining full control over his fists and his arms, so he tried to make straight punches as fast as he could. He was impressed at the speed he could generate with his fists as it was faster than any martial arts master could achieve. The SPARTAN-IV Program, in John's eyes, was a major success for Humanity to create cheap, reliable and extremely powerful supersoldiers that can outmatch the Sangheili on the field. Basically, Humanity's own force of ''Sangheili''.

Slowly, John moved his left hand over Rala's stomach again, trying to comfort her, making her know that John will always care about her. She wrapped her hands around John and quickly began hugging him. Or more precisely – squeezing him.

''John… if he won't find a cure… if he can't restart my full functionality… promise me that, whatever happens…'' Rala was trying to decide the best thing for John to promise between avoiding to inform anyone of her infertility or to have John promise to somehow get a child once the both of them have matured enough to become parents. ''… Don't tell anyone… I don't want to be stripped of my honor!'' Rala hugged John even tighter, subtly appealing to his own sense of honor.

''I won't, Rala. I can't betray you, my love.'' John gave his promise that Rala knew he would uphold even if he would be tortured, slowly and with extreme pain. Even the dog barked to signify that his master, John Sandman, was telling the truth.

Unexpectedly, the Chief Medical Officer came inside the medical bay's surgery room writing something in his datapad. When he looked straight to the front and noticed Rala and John hugging, he wasn't surprised. He knew that both of them weren't in their top shapes.

''Ahem. Captain. Officer.'' The CMO informed the two of his presence and then looked down to his feet where he noticed a dog staring at him with its head slightly tilted. ''Would someone get the dog out of here? It's not the best place for a dog to be at because his fur can get into vital equipment.''

''I'll do it…'' Rala agreed to get the dog out and left the room, calling the dog to follow. ''Rex, follow me.''

''Alright, now that we have some privacy…'' The CMO raised his datapad. ''How are you feeling now, Captain?''

''I'm getting adjusted to the new augmentations now, the change from the old ones to the new ones is going well but I still walk around like a drunkard.''

''Very well. It seems that your body is adjusting well to the augmentations for now, but we still have three to implement into you. The ossification augmentation will not let you walk for a day, because your brain and muscles will have to adjust to the new and slightly heavier bones. Also, there's a message here from the High Council of Sanghelios saying that Spec Ops Officer Rala 'Thenam must be promoted to the rank of Zealot and that she must report in front of the Council within ten days.''

''Well… we'll deal with the Council later. Right now, I must keep my mind focused on adapting to the new augmentations. What sort of stuff is going to be grafted into me this time?'' John lied down on the surgery table again and was prepared for the next operation.

''Well, Captain, the remaining three augmentations will be put into your organism. Carbide Ceramic Ossification will give you virtually unbreakable bones. Artificial Pancreas Implants will enhance your body's ability to extract maximum nutrition from food with minimal waste and the final augmentation, Artificial Platelet Injection, will enhance your body's ability to slow bleeding and clot your open wounds. It's basically like the regeneration ability for the reptiles, but it doesn't regrow lost limbs, sadly. A shame.'' The CMO approached the computer that was responsible for the surgical robot arms that were now slowly approaching the Captain's body.

''You'll be put to sleep again, but this time I'll give you a double dose.'' The CMO lowered the sleeping gas mask and, once it attached to Captain Sandman's face, it emitted the gas and the Captain quickly fell asleep. The Chief Medical Officer proceeded with the augmentations as he carefully placed each needle in position for the first augmentation, Carbide Ceramic Ossification, that will coat Captain Sandman's bones with ceramic material from the inside and the outside, but the Medical Officer needed to be extremely careful and place the needles in the correct areas, otherwise they will miss their target and coat the material in the wrong areas, causing significant problems.

After placing all the robotic arms with needles in the correct areas, with a bit of AI assistance, he pressed a button that began the process of augmentation, giving the AI – Jessica – full control of the process. The needles entered John's body and went past all the muscles straight to the skeletal structure, beginning to slowly and carefully drill inside the bones and spray advanced ceramic material over them.

* * *

**UNSC Cataclysm, Bridge. 0831 hours by UTC. In slipspace.  
**''Alright, we've got the entire team together. What now, Chris?'' John approached the Commander who was deep in his own thoughts, but quickly joined back to the events in the real world.

''Well, we get Shepard, his team and begin investigating all this strange stuff in the other side of the Galaxy.'' Chris's idea seemed easy, but he had to get passed Captain John and the chain of command first, which was not one of the easiest tasks ever.

''Don't forget that you need the clearance of your superior to actually do something like that. We'll need to contact the Captain as soon as we enter the Caprica system.'' Tanya chimed in, appearing over a nearby holo-tank.

''Yes… thank you for reminding…'' Chris felt tired of the chain of command, but everyone had to respect it and the power it wields.

''How long until we return to Caprica?''

''One hour and two minutes until we drop out of slipspace, Chris. I suggest you get some sleep or eat something. You look rather pale under that suit, even for someone who has lived in it for most of his life.'' Tanya analyzed Chris's skin tone which was paler than normally, deciding that he hasn't eaten well in the last week.

''I will… I will.'' Tanya didn't seem convinced as Chris was still standing and pondering about the Collectors, so she asked for John B-201's help, who wrapped his hands around Chris's shoulders and dragged him away from the bridge to the nearby Wardroom.

* * *

**UNSC Infinite Dawn. Outside the Bridge Deck Medical Bay. 0931 hours by UTC.  
**Rala was sitting on a chair, with the German Shepherd Dog next to her, just outside the medical bay, patiently waiting for John's augmentations to end when suddenly she received a message from Jessica.

''Ma'am, we have a situation regarding your extremely private files.''

''What? What are you talking about?''

''The files regarding your infertility. Someone has sent them to someone on Sanghelios. I wasn't able to trace the sender or the receiver in time because I was busy with the adjustments to the targeting and navigation systems as well as monitoring the maintenance of the slipspace drive and the training of the soldiers in the Spartan Deck and also with Captain Sandman's augmentations… and… some other things.''

''What?!'' Rala jumped up on her feet in rage as she heard that someone has revealed her infertility from battle to someone on Sanghelios, but then she remembered who it could have been sent to.

''Yes. Do you have any idea to whom it could have been sent?''

''Yes, I do, but I need to consult with the Captain for that.''

''You're in luck. His augmentations are nearing the end, but… oh… he won't be awake for five more hours at least. I suggest you take a rest or find something to do. Captain Sandman has left his music player in his room. Perhaps you will find something interesting there, no?'' Jessica gave Rala an interesting suggestion. If there was one thing Rala didn't know about John, then it's his entertainment preferences. She paced to the elevator which took her one deck above and from it, she went to the front of the ship where the Captain's cabin was located.

When she entered the cabin, she noticed a datapad glowing, placed on a sofa to the left of where the entrance is. She approached it and picked it up, seeing a large list of Human 21st Century songs from various artists.

''Interesting…'' She noticed the number of the songs. It was well over two hundred in the list and it was amazing for her to see so many songs for just one person. Finally, after minutes of reading the names of the songs and the authors, Rala finally decided to just listen to the music. She pressed the triangular arrow pointing to the right side that for Humans meant ''Play'' and she began enjoying the music, while John is receiving his true Spartan-IV augmentations.

* * *

**UNSC Cataclysm, Wardroom, 0948 hours by UTC.  
**''Chris, I've tried contacting Captain Sandman, but only the Infinite Dawn's AI was responding, saying that he's being augmented.'' Tanya informed Chris, who was eating breakfast with his Headhunter partner in the bridge deck's wardroom.

''What? Again? Didn't he receive ones already?'' Chris literally spat his food out of his mouth when he heard of the second augmentations.

''No data available, Chris. I've taken the liberty to call Commander Shepard and his team aboard the Cataclysm and I have ordered the Normandy to be brought aboard as well and placed in Hangar L-2, opposite of Hangar L-1 in which the UNSC Dark Samurai is in.''

''Well then… forget asking the Captain for permission. Once they're aboard, make the slip to… dammit. I don't know where.'' Chris took a quick drink of beer from his bottle and began thinking where could the Cataclysm fly off to.

''Commander Shepard says that we should visit Omega station, in the Omega Nebula.''

''What the fuck is that thing?'' Chris heard the name ''Omega station'' for the first time and really wanted to know what it was and what was its purpose.

''From what the databases say, Omega station is the most lawless place in the Galaxy, housing thousands of criminals, prostitutes, mercenaries and others.'' After Tanya gave a short description of Omega, John B-201 immediately stood up from his table.

''How many women?''

''A lot. Most of them are criminals.''

''Why aren't we on our way yet?'' John B-201's sexual needs apparently had revived and he felt the need to find a girl… or a dozen and just have a great time with them. Chris C-333 completely agreed with John B-201.

''Tanya, slip to Omega. Can't waste any more time.'' Chris stood up too, leaving his food on the table and putting on his steel color MARK VI helmet with a golden visor.

''Already done. Tali'Zorah is also waiting for you at your personal cabin, Chris. I bet she's looking for some fun time.'' Tanya's voice gave away a bit of her jealousy towards Tali.

''Someone's jealous. Ha.'' John joked and quickly escaped from the Wardroom before Tanya would seal him in and demand an apology for that, but Tanya became unusually silent, leaving the two SPARTAN-III Headhunters alone for a while.

''Alright, Chris, I'll be in the bridge if you need me. Go ahead and have a great time with Tali.'' John B-201 turned around and went for the bridge while Chris began walking towards the nearest elevator that would take him a few decks up to his personal cabin to meet Tali.

* * *

**Sanghelios, State of Vadam, Vadam Keep's Kaidon Chamber, January 28****th****, 2554, 1229 hours by UTC.  
**Inside the great Vadam Keep that was located inside the Kolaar Mountain, high above the ground, a Sangheili Major who was secretly working undercover for the Covenant Remnant, was entering the Kaidon Chamber where the High Council of Sanghelios and the Kaidon of Vadam – Arbiter Thel 'Vadam – was located. The chamber itself was rather dark looking, with dark purple color schemes around the walls. The council was gathered around a large, square table with the Kaidon at the end of it, sitting on an elevated chair.

''My lord!'' The undercover Sangheili agent bowed down before addressing the Arbiter with proof of inability that he recently received from an anonymous ally.

''Stand…'' The Arbiter stood up and took a careful look over the Major. ''What do you want?''

''I have proof that one of the officers aboard the Human battlegroup currently out in the other universe has been infertile!'' The Major put on a dramatic look and voice to make everyone believe that he's true and everyone else is wrong.

''What? This is preposterous! Rala 'Thenam has been a normal woman since birth!'' One of the Councilors stood up immediately and looked angered by these accusations.

''Well, Councilor, will you refuse proof taken directly out of her bloodstream?'' The Major dropped a UNSC medical-issue datapad on the table from which Rala's womb popped up and was colored in red, as in, useless, defunct.

''Infertile… one of the finest warriors… we've been lied to all this time. That's why she didn't bond with you…'' The Arbiter gazed into the Major's eyes, trying to understand the secrets of Rala 'Thenam as he remembered that he, while he was Supreme Commander in the Covenant, was invited to attend to the marriage of this Sangheili Major and Officer Rala 'Thenam, the latter of which never appeared. ''We'll need to transfer her immediately back! We can't have our finest warrior stain the honor of the Special Operations units! Send a message to Captain Sandman to bring her back to Sanghelios!''

* * *

**Well... Captain Sandman wasn't really given SPARTAN-IV Augments in 2552, but was given enhanced SPARTAN-III ones... interesting.  
Rala 'Thenam, a fine warrior of the Sangheili Special Operations, is about to be stripped of her rank, armor and position in the Sangheili Army and a spy has infiltrated the Vadam Keep... how will Rala and John get over this and how will they uncover the evil plots? Find out in the next chapter.**


	12. First Contact: Collectors

**Hey all, bringing you something to read. Sorry for the rather long wait, I've had internet problems. So... let the reading begin, eh?  
**

* * *

**January 29th, 2185 (Alternate universe time), Sahrabarik System, UNSC Cataclysm's bridge, 0836 hours by UTC.  
**''There we are. The system that's labeled as the Sahrabarik system. Six thousand light years from Earth… the most lawless place in the entire Galaxy.'' Tanya informed the bridge officers of their location while the blast shields of the bridge slowly opened from the slipspace travel.

''Six thousand… that's not really that far, considering that our Galaxy is one hundred thousand light years in diameter. That means that Earth space should be threatened by pirate raids in this universe.'' John B-201 turned to face Commander Shepard and his small team that was standing right beside him.

''They've been raiding several of our Attican Traverse colonies. The Systems Alliance has its warships frequently patrol every system and engage in a fight if they're being raided.'' Shepard quickly responded to John's statement, letting him know that it's not that bad.

''Hm… pirates must fear Humanity.'' Chris commented and put on his helmet, getting ready to board the station and for a long fight.

''We're going to approach the station in the Normandy, Commander. If you bring your ship any closer, it will raise suspicion and possibly dozens of light warships will attack.'' Commander Shepard didn't want to start a battle while they had an important mission of saving Humans in the Terminus systems.

''Well… I wouldn't say no to a good fight, but… fine. We're going in stealthily.'' Chris agreed to prevent a fight and turned to Tanya. ''Stop the ship, Tanya, and be ready for a fight in case you're detected. Damage the pirate ships, don't destroy them entirely.''

''Alright, Chris, I'll try to keep the shit-stains of the Galaxy alive.''

''Good girl.'' Chris, John, Shepard and his team consisting of the Turian, Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah immediately left the bridge, heaving for Hangar Bay L-1 where the repaired Normandy SR-2 was docked. During the long walks across the huge hallways of the Cataclysm and the relatively fast descent with the elevator, they maintained silence, avoiding any talks or jokes.

Once they got aboard the Normandy SR-2, the hangar bay's doors opened up, letting the small scout frigate leave the massive Supercarrier and head for Omega. After travelling eight hundred thousand and seventy five kilometers to reach the station, the Normandy docked not far from the club that was called ''Afterlife'' and the team left it, meeting three pirates who seemed to be ready to extort money for the ''safety'' of the ship.

''Hey, you. You must be Commander Shepard. We're here to collect your security money and ensure the… hehe… safety… of your vessel. Now, all we ask for is twenty thousand credits. No forgeries. Once you pay, we promise that we will keep a good eye over your ship.'' The pirate leader, a Batarian wearing a dark green hardsuit with a helmet on, informed of his ''security payment.'' Shepard refused.

''We don't need your security. Now get out of my way before I send my two friends over here to rip your heads directly off your shoulders and toss you away…'' Shepard turned to gaze into the blank visors of the two SPARTAN-III Headhunters. ''… laughing.''

''Ha! You think you're so tough?'' The Batarian raised his M-8 Avenger assault rifle, aiming it at the team. His two pirate friends did the same thing. Chris C-333 and John B-201 both approached them, covering the rest of the team with their bulky armor. Chris made the first move, grabbing the pirate leader and his friend to the left by their heads, while John punched the third one on the right, throwing him into a wall about fifty meters in front. The pirate died instantly due to cranial trauma and the damage to the spine. Chris wasn't so violent. He simply threw one pirate on the ground and snapped the leader's neck, letting the other one escape.

''And tell your friends to fuck off. If they ever appear, we'll really rip them apart.'' Chris intimidated the fleeing pirate, inspiring true horror into him. The pirate kept falling while running away.

''Alright… we should go.'' Shepard took the lead again, directing the team to Afterlife. The bouncers at the entrance didn't cause as much trouble as the pirates, so they stepped aside, letting Shepard and his team enter the club without having to wait in line. Once they passed the hallway that was filled with pirates and some asari dancers, they entered the upper section of the club Afterlife. They saw many Asari dancers dancing on the stage to the club music of upper Afterlife.

''I can never get tired of those dancers showing off their asses.'' Garrus commented, remembering his days spent as a soldier known as ''Archangel''.

''If I touch at least one of them, will I get a few bullets shot at me?'' Chris was trying to lighten up everyone's mood.

''A bit more than a few, judging by how many are armed with sidearm weapons.'' John was observing everyone, using his advanced Heads-Up Display. The weapons were highlighted with a thin, blue outline on almost everyone except the Asari dancers.

''John. Chris. Stay close to me.'' Shepard tried to get the SPARTAN-IIIs moving while he was passing by a bar in the club on his way towards the ''queen's throne''. When Shepard and his team approached the so-called ''Leader of Omega'' Aria T'Loak, the guards didn't even try to stop them, seeing two tall and heavily armored Humans with them. Naturally, anyone could shit himself or herself and turn tail upon seeing these demons of Humanity that literally no one knew about.

''Shepard… the Hero of Humanity… and his company of friends. I see you brought Archangel and a Quarian along with… hm… those two I don't recognize.'' Aria slightly tilted her head, trying to remember who they were, but it all was in vain. ''Do you two come from the Far Rim? Geth creations?''

John and Chris exchanged gazes with each other and then turned back to Aria to reply in unison. ''No.''

''Then who are you? I've never seen anyone like you before. I don't want strangers roaming around my station without any information of who they are.'' Aria stood up from her comfortable sofa and flared blue from anger.

''My name's John B-201 and the ugly one behind me is Chris C-333. We're SPARTAN Three Headhunters and we're not from this universe. We are affiliated with a Human government known as the Unified Earth Government and we're directly serving its military, exploration and scientific branch – the United Nations Space Command. Now, if you want to get pissed and kill someone, don't try it on us. I've already turned three magicians to a pool of meat and blood on the Citadel.'' John B-201 really did intimidate Aria, but only a tiny bit. No one can truly intimidate Aria T'Loak.

''Yeah. They're called 'biotics', Spartan. Get it right.'' Aria sat down on her sofa, where Shepard had sat down comfortably. ''What do you want, Shepard?'' Aria suddenly sounded cold, the usual cold, rough tone that she maintained.

''I've been off the grid for a while and I want to know where have the Collectors attacked.'' Shepard responded, crossing his hands over his chest.

''Well… my sources say that they'll try to strike Horizon, but you might want to consult with your 'Illusive Man' for more details. I hear he knows everything.'' Aria rudely responded, not wishing to give any more free information. She turned her head away as a signal that Shepard and his friends should leave.

Shepard got up and left immediately, but Chris lingered for a bit, showing Aria a sign that he is watching over her.

For the first time in her life, Aria felt scared to her very soul. She didn't know who these two ''Spartans'' were, but she knew that they were not to be messed with.

Meanwhile, the team was leaving the club and heading right back for the Normandy SR-2. Aboard the Normandy, Shepard visited the briefing room where he was given a direct line to the Illusive Man who instructed Shepard to head out to Horizon. As Shepard came back to the bridge, or as the inhabitants of this universe call it – the ''Combat Information Center'' – he instructed his helmsman to head back to the UNSC Cataclysm while Chris instructed Tanya to spin up the slipspace drive for a travel towards a colony called ''Horizon''.

* * *

**UNSC Infinite Dawn's Medical Bay's Surgery Room, Caprica System. 1123 hours by UTC.  
**A long time after Captain Sandman's augmentations passed, he finally woke up, realizing what had happened the day before. When the Chief Medical Officer noticed the Captain waking from his prolonged slumber, he ran straight to his side to help him stand.  
**  
**''Take it easy, Captain. You've endured the augmentations. Now you need to let your brain time to adapt to your new skeletal and muscular structure although it might take a few days.''

''No time, Doc. I've got stuff to do and places to be.'' Captain Sandman freed himself from the CMO's helpful hands and began walking, looking even more drunk than after the first phase.

''The only place you are found in is the bridge and the only thing you do there is stare at your helmet and ignore the reports of your AI and the officers. I'd suggest you spend some more time in the medical bay, get used to your new self.''

''Nope.'' Captain Sandman responded and, while struggling to walk straight and normal, reached his officer uniform, quickly putting it on and then heading for the exit. Upon exiting the surgery room and then the medical bay itself, he encountered a team of Elites consisting of three Minors and one Major, saluting to him.

''Shipmaster.'' The Major greeted the Captain.

''At ease. Were you four waiting for me?'' John asked, hearing the CMO come up from behind, from the medical bay, and then turning to face the group of five people.

''I ordered them to escort you in case you got outside the medical bay. Since you are out, they'll provide you escort until your brain adapts entirely. Of course some training won't hurt to help strengthen your increased muscle and bone mass.''

''Uh-huh… any news while I was out, though?'' Captain Sandman placed his hand on a nearby wall to help him keep the balance better and he observed the CMO digging through his files on the datapad.

''Yes, in fact, there are some news. The UNSC Supercarrier 'Cataclysm' had made a slipspace jump to a lawless place in the Galaxy and your Sangheili right hand is very concerned about her private data.'' The CMO lowered his datapad and was waiting for the Captain to dismiss him.

''Alright, thanks for the info, Doc. You can be dismissed.'' The Chief Medical Officer acknowledged this dismiss and returned to work. He was one of two people trying to solve Rala's womb problem.

''You four… if you're going to stick close to me like flies over food, then… we'd better get going back to the bridge. I want to find out what has Chris been up to again.''

''Yes, Shipmaster!'' The Elites bowed down and two of them approached Captain Sandman, pulling his hands over them, helping him move while the other two surrounded him from the front and the back, in a protective formation.

When John and his ''escort'' arrived at the bridge, he was immediately greeted by his Spartan-IV Lieutenant, Alice Selina Taylor, although she did seem a bit envious of the Captain. John could tell it by her body language, the way her eyes moved and speed at which she saluted.

''Captain.'' The Lieutenant saluted to the superior officer while the Elites slowly let go of him, letting him get more used to walking.

''Lieutenant. Where did the Cataclysm go to now?''

''This… Omega station. The most lawless place in the whole Galaxy… Apparently, they're looking for trouble.'' The Captain turned to look at the holo-table after Lieutenant Taylor told what she knew, seeing Jessica staring at him.

''Where should we go, Captain?'' Jessica was already spinning up the FTL drive as she knew that the Captain would want to go somewhere, but she didn't calculate the jump trajectory because no destination was given.

''Let's go to this Omega station. It'll take us two days to get there with our slipspace drive, right? Bring the Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers with us. I don't want to get our asses kicked by pirates.'' The Captain approached his seat without the help of the Elites, but they still kept surrounding him, keeping him secure and not too far away in case he needs help.

''Aye, Captain. Signaling the _Shield of Sparta _and the _Warrior of Japan_ for a coordinated jump to Omega.'' Jessica immediately called the new heavy capital warships to the UNSC Infinite Dawn's side. The formation made a slipspace jump immediately when all airlocks and hangar bays were locked down and sealed tight from Cherenkov radiation that was produced upon the ship's transition into slipspace.

* * *

**Horizon, Orbit, UNSC Cataclysm, 1934 hours by UTC.  
**Horizon. A tranquil colony world out in the Terminus, far away from Systems Alliance space and the Attican Traverse. From orbit, it looked very calm, undisturbed, until a large portal opened and a massive five kilometer long Supercarrier emerged from it with the mini black hole closing right after.

''Chris, we've established low orbit around Horizon. I'm not detecting any radio chatter between the cities and there is some… nasty buzzing sound in the southern hemisphere.'' Tanya kept scanning the planet for any alerts and the southern hemisphere was the most disturbing. ''Planetary scans have revealed a medium tonnage starship, vertically landed, on the surface of one of the southern cities.''

''Then that's where our friends have landed. Shepard, gather your team. I'll send two Marine regiments down to kick ass and liberate the colony.'' Chris took his helmet that was placed on the bridge's holo-table and left the post, heading for the nearest hangar while the ship's hallways lit up red and the alarm sounded off.

''All Marines, this is the AI speaking. Prepare for a combat situation with an unknown and a hostile enemy. Hazardous Operations outfit is a must. Bring extra ammo with you, because the enemy might have tough shields. All units, all units, rendezvous with your superiors, load up in dropships and prepare for a fight. All frigate crews, get ready for a planetary blockade. We will not let them escape from us.''

While the Marines were beginning their planetary invasion, Chris C-333, John B-201, Commander Shepard, Garrus and Tali along with fifteen Marines were heading down straight towards the location of the unidentified ship that Shepard immediately identified as the Collector Cruiser. The Pelican dropship landed them just outside the center of the small city. There, the passengers disembarked from the dropship and primed their weapons.

''Marines, stick close to us.'' John B-201 rounded up the Marines behind him. The Marines were all dressed in their traditional green uniforms, but as an addition to the dangerous enemy, they were wearing a sealed variant of that armor that had a bit more armor plating on the body and they had a fully sealed helmet with a transparent visor. Most of the Marines were armed with MA5D Assault Rifles and M6G Magnum side-arms, but one was carrying a Squad Automatic Weapon with a SSR-41 MAV/AV 102 millimeter rocket launcher.

''Alright…'' Chris was trying to determine the quickest way inside the city and immediately found one. He marked it on his HUD. As he was leading the squad forward, they encountered the Collectors, bug-like humanoids, for the first time in person.

''Move, move, move! Get to cover, Marines!'' A Marine Sergeant shouted as he ran to nearby cover, behind a truck. He leaned around the corner to peek and noticed a Collector coming right up to him. He moved out of the corner and fired his MA5D, quickly emptying its clip and knocking the Collector to the ground, killing it.

''Ha! Their shields fall faster than the ones on an Elite Minor!'' The Sergeant cheered, but suddenly was shot in the gut. The round went straight through him and knocked him down to the ground. Another Marine came up to him, dragging him back behind the truck.

''Corpsman!'' The Marine shouted for a medic as he took the Sergeant's place and opened fire on the Collectors. Meanwhile, while the Marines were dealing with the Collectors in a place filled with trucks, Chris and John were pulling stunt maneuvers on them, wiping the Collectors out with their Forerunner weapons that disintegrate enemies on kill. Chris was using dual Boltshots while John was holding an M395 DMR in one hand and a Boltshot in the other.

Soon after, the fight was over as the last Collector in the vicinity fell from the armor piercing rounds of an MA5D shot by a UNSC Marine.

''Marines, casualty report!'' John B-201 approached the Corpsman who was attending the dead and wounded.

''Out of fifteen, two were killed and two were wounded, including the Sergeant.'' The Corpsman reported with his African accent while injecting biofoam into the wounds of the Marines.

''Can you radio for evac?''

''Negative, Commander. Too much damn interference.'' The Corpsman tried, in vain, to get a MEDIVAC Pelican to take the dead and wounded away.

Suddenly, Commander Shepard approached Commander John B-201 and he seemed to have good news with him.

''Spartan, perhaps we can secure the area up ahead and store our wounded there until your dropships arrive?'' The option interested not just John and Chris, who was standing next to them, but also the Corpsman.

''Commander, we need someplace to store our wounded. That area that Commander Shepard was speaking about, I think there might be a few houses there.'' After the Corpsman's plea, Chris C-333 looked up in the sky to notice a squadron of F-41 Broadswords make a strike on the Collector Cruiser, but fail as the ship's shields were far too strong for light weaponry to take them down.

''Alright, the faster we're done here, the better for us.''

* * *

**UNSC Infinite Dawn, Sahrabarik System, January 30****th****, 2185 (Alternate universe time), 0001 hours by UTC.  
**''Shipmaster, wake up.'' One of the Elite Minors surrounding Captain Sandman was trying to wake the latter up and after roughly thirty seconds of shaking the Spartan, his attempts met success.

''Wha… are we there yet?''

''Yes, Captain, and faster than you anticipated. I took the liberty to transport us here faster using this universe's mass relay network. Don't worry, nobody saw our vessel.'' Jessica was trying to calculate the workings of a mass relay after she acquired the intel on one.

''Good enough for me. Elites, uh… let's get aboard that shithole, shall we?'' John slowly got up and put his hand around one of his guards so that it might be easier for him to go around. The Elites and the Captain made their way towards the Spartan Deck first where John got his armor on. After that, they continued to the nearest hangar bay that contained a UNSC Sahara-class Heavy Prowler. They used that Prowler to head out to Omega station which was built in a mined out asteroid.

Their arrival to Omega was undisturbed as they arrived safely to the station. Mostly it was due to the fact that their stealth systems were engaged, but it was also because the ship had considerable armament to fend off an attack if needed. The Prowler docked right next to the club called ''Afterlife'' where Shepard, Chris and John were a day before.

Once outside the Prowler and inside the docking area, the team met up with twenty pirates. The same pirates that threatened Shepard's team, but John and his Elites knew nothing of that.

''You there! Pay us a fee for security and we will let you pass safely!'' The pirates tried extorting the cash out of Captain Sandman.

''You petty excuses for pirates. If I were you, I'd do the killing first and the talking later.'' John pulled his katana out of its sheathe and primed his M6C for combat, aiming it at one of the Batarian pirates. ''Which one of you junior pirates is first?'' John taunted the pirates and they snapped. The group of twenty pirates was being punched and slashed away by the Elites and their Type-1 Energy Swords. Captain Sandman didn't even have to move a muscle, despite his urge to do so. He sighed, holstering his weapons, and stepping over the dead bodies of the pirates. Once he left the docking area, he noticed the Afterlife club and above its entrance was a screen with an Asari dancer dancing.

John approached one of the bouncers at the front door with his Elites coming up from behind him.

''Have you seen two men dressed in armor similar in a way to mine, but the two being a bit shorter and brighter colored?'' John asked the bouncer who immediately stepped aside.

''Those two went inside to visit Aria T'Loak. You'd better want to do the same too. She's inside the club on a balcony that no one can miss.'' The bouncer opened the doors, letting John and his guards inside.

As the team entered the club, John began scanning for a balcony when he found one at his one o'clock. He immediately went up there, still limping like a drunk, and met with the Queen of Omega, as people call her.

''You must be one of those… Spartans.'' Aria spoke with her back facing the guest and his alien guards.

''Yeah… have you see-'' John wanted to ask about Chris and John, but he was interrupted when Aria confirmed his suspicions.

''Yes, the two Spartans were here, but… you see… information is going to cost you.'' Aria approached Captain Sandman and moved her hand across his chest armor and went around him, touching his shoulders. ''I want to see your face! I want to know how you look under that armor!''

The Elites began talking with each other in silent as they approached the Captain closer, moving Aria back away from him. Aria did feel intimidated again, but she didn't let that show up.

''Alright…'' John agreed to remove his helmet after a while of thought. He proceeded to remove his helmet, revealing his face to Aria. His short, dark brown hair, his hazel colored eyes and the scars on his face – one scar was running down the right side of his mouth and another was running across his nose.

Aria seemed surprised that it was a normal Human under that armor, despite his intimidating height – two meters and eight centimeters.

''You seem like a normal person… what's so special about you?'' Aria maintained her normal tone of a ''royalty'' aboard a station of criminals and then she saw a demonstration as the Spartan approached one of Aria's Batarian bodyguards and effortlessly lifted him off the ground and then let him fall on the ground. The Batarian was visibly angered and wanted to kill the Spartan, but Aria told him not to. Despite Aria's order, he raised his pistol but at instant his head was crushed by a punch from the Spartan.

Aria took a few steps back in fear, being intimidated by the effortless punch. She was afraid of these newcomers.

_''The speed at which he killed one of my bodyguards was… by the Goddess… it was faster than a bullet! And he didn't even put any effort into it!'' _Aria spoke to herself in her mind, commenting on what she saw.

''Is that enough? Do I need to kill this station's entire population?'' John said, calmly, without any hint of anger. ''I'm a Spartan Four. An augmented super-soldier designed to be Humanity's best weapon against any threat. Designed as pure machines of war, we are smarter, stronger and faster than any normal Human. By a lot. Those of the perfect gene pool are at least ten times better.'' John referenced the SPARTAN-II Project candidates, all of whom were chosen from what seemed to be the ''perfect gene pool''. At least in his eyes they were the best from what he knew about them and he wanted to meet the surviving ones in person.

''Alright… Shepard and his team went to Horizon. There was a planned Collector attack there from what I know.'' Aria gave up the information, realizing that he might beat it out of her with little effort. Captain Sandman put his helmet back on and wiped the blood off of his hand, turning around and heading down the stairs and then for the exit with his four bodyguards.

''Should we spy on him, Aria?'' A Turian guard wanted to track the position of these newcomers and Aria seemed to agree, despite her inner fears of death by decapitation.

''Do it. Find where their lair, fort or base is. I don't care how, just find it.'' The Turian immediately ran off for a hangar bay where his personal FTL-capable shuttle was stored. When the Captain and his crew left Omega, the Turian was hot on the trail, following them. Once the Captain's smaller ship docked with the more massive, five kilometer and six hundred meter long warship, it opened a micro-singularity and went right through it. The two other ships were preparing to do the same, but the Turian quickly ran into one of these singularities by landing on the surface of one of the two escort ships shortly before they left Sahrabarik system.

* * *

**January 30****th****, 0131 hours by UTC, 1531 hours by Local Time, Horizon.  
**''Commander, the planet is mostly secure. What's left is the city you're in. Reinforcements from other fronts are on their way.'' A Marine Lieutenant informed his superior officer while he was flying by dropship to the southern hemisphere of the planet.

''Roger that, Lieutenant. We've still got one area to secure.'' Chris acknowledged the report shortly before a large door in front of him opened and revealed a big field before him and the team. The field contained a few cars and colonial buildings and an antenna in the middle. An antenna with a control panel.

''Shepard, hook me into the control panel and I'll activate the defenses of the colony.'' EDI, Shepard's ship's shackled AI, informed the Commander of the availability of defense activation and Shepard immediately ran for the panel, establishing a connection between it and the Normandy SR-2. Meanwhile, Chris C-333, John B-201, Tali'Zorah, Garrus and a squad of Marines were taking positions inside the trucks and arming their weapons, simply feeling that a battle is underway. They were right. As soon as Shepard hooked EDI into the system, swarms of undead, or 'husks' as they are called, ran out from the sides, trying to swarm the well-entrenched defenders. The Collectors were providing the suppressing fire from a distance, but they too were being picked off by the UNSC Marines armed with the MA5D Assault Rifles.

The fight against the husks and Collectors was short, but very bloody as after minutes, the ground was littered with dead bodies. Ninety eight percent of which were the 'undead' and Collectors. Some were UNSC Marines because they were dragged off and ripped apart. But the Marines didn't go down quietly. Even as their body parts were being ripped apart, they kept desperately struggling to free themselves, firing from their side-arm weapons or simply trying to kick the husks off. Some were successful, albeit returning without a limb or two.

''Commander… the undead… they're not coming anymore! We've won!'' A Marine Corporal raised his rifle in the air, cheering for a victory but far too soon. A new, and a massive thing appeared. It had a large ''mouth'' containing many Human skulls and it had the shape of a bug, a fly, because it could fly with its wings. The massive thing landed on the ground with a loud shriek and a massive wave that knocked away some Marines that were closer to it.

''What the fuck is that thing?'' Commander Chris asked, looking at Shepard, who, as Chris thought, knew what the Collectors had up their sleeve.

''I honestly don't know, but we have to kill it. And quick!'' Shepard ran into cover, right beside the UNSC Marines and began firing his own rifle at the monster.

''Commander, I know how to deal with this motherfucker…'' A heavy gunner of the Marine unit took his SSR-41 MAV/AV 102mm rocket launcher and emptied its two tubes, firing rockets at the monster. They did a bit of damage and it required four more to take it down. Its skin was too thick for even anti-armor weapons and it had a biotic barrier that absorbed some of the kinetic energy directed at it.

''Do you still have the ammo for it?'' John shouted, slowly putting a plan together.

''Yes, Sir. Still got eight rockets.'' The Marine answered, loading two more rockets into the tubes of his anti-tank weapon.

''Pass me two rockets. I've got a plan!'' The Marine immediately threw two rockets at the Commander without even questioning his plan, even if it was suicidal. John B-201 threw one rocket to Chris C-333 and dropped his empty M395 DMR on the ground.

''Ready to kill this thing, Chris?''

''You're still asking? Let's rock!'' Chris and John vaulted over their cover and ran to the sides, avoiding the laser eye fire of the Collector monster and then quickly jumping on its spine, tearing its wings off with their immense strength.

''Now you can't fly!'' Chris commented and primed his 102mm shaped charge for an explosion by pushing its back. John quickly did the same and they both leaned closer to the monster's mouth.

''Ready?'' Chris asked, wanting to be sure if his partner-in-crime is ready for the execution of their ''epic'' plan.

''Oorah.'' John answered and the both of them threw their rockets inside the monster's mouth, quickly jumping away from it and then seeing its mouth being set on fire.

''Marines, open fire!'' Chris gave a firing order and the Marines immediately unleashed a storm of lead upon the mortally wounded monster. The heavy gunner fired his anti-tank rocket launcher and instantly took down the Collector monster, saving the ammunition of his Marine comrades.

''Oorah, Marines! We kicked major ass! Out-fucking-standing!'' John B-201 congratulated the Marines on a decisive victory against the Collectors. Shortly after the monster was taken down, the Collector warship fired its main thrusters and propelled skywards, leaving the planet, but two UNSC Strident-class Heavy Frigates were beginning to attempt an intercept. They fired two MAC shells altogether at the Collector ship's engines without effect. The warship accelerated to faster-than-light speeds and left the system.

''Commander Chris, this is the UNSC Molten Core. We failed to intercept and destroy the alien ship.''

''Copy that, Molten Core. Order the rest of the ships to regroup around the Cataclysm and await further orders. I have a feeling that our fight has only begun.'' Chris acknowledged the report and then noticed a Pelican descending from the sky with its troop bay's doors opening and revealing only two Marines onboard.

''Need a lift? We've delivered the wounded back up to the Cataclysm and the rest of the Marines have been transported back aboard too. Now what's left is you and your team.'' A Marine Private approached the edge of the troop bay, speaking to Commander Chris.

''Right… back to the Cataclysm to discuss our next steps.''

* * *

**Caprica system, January 30****th****, 2112 hours by UTC.  
**''Captain, we're back in the Caprica system and I fear we were followed. A small, dropship-sized vessel has attached to the Shield of Sparta's portside plating.'' Jessica popped up from the nearest holo-tank, informing the Captain of a significant security problem.

''Inform them of the problem and tell them to use their PDGs to push it away or destroy it.'' John turned to face Jessica, waiting for her answer, but she simply nodded in acknowledgement, sending a message to the mentioned Autumn-class Heavy Cruiser. Moments later, Jessica activated a display in the frontal observation port which showed a zoomed in UNSC Shield of Sparta. More specifically, its portside section. The ship was firing its M910 50mm Rampart Point Defense Network System's batteries, trying to disable the vessel or force it to detach. It was successful. The shuttle was forced to leave and tried to escape, but a Howler missile from one of the five hundred UNSC Infinite Dawn's Howler missile pods utterly annihilated the shuttle, preventing it from escaping.

''Captain… I fear that we were too late. That vessel sent out a signal, information that weights about five hundred gigabytes, to a nearby communications buoy. It contained information about us all. Ships, sizes, weapons and thousands of pictures. Our secrecy in this Galaxy is at risk.'' Jessica failed her attempt to intercept the signal, but John didn't look as scared from that as the AI did.

''I think that we blew our secrecy the moment we set foot in this Galaxy. We should expect visitors soon, so order the Battlegroup to assume defensive positions around the Orbital Defense Grid. Meanwhile, we're going back to Sanghelios to settle one important thing.'' John wanted to deliver Rala to Sanghelios to see what did the Council and the Arbiter want and to redeem her honor, if it was at stake.

While the UNSC Infinite Dawn was heading for the inter-universe slipspace portal, a lifepod was drifting in space with one occupant inside. The Turian that followed the three ships was in there and was alive and well. The pod kept drifting until a dropship arrived and used its magnets to attach the pod to it. The dropship began flying straight for one of the massive orbital defense stations.

* * *

**Hey... hope you liked this chapter. I'll work on the next one soon and I'll try not to keep you all waiting for far too long.  
Anyways, I'm looking for a girl to chat with. XD  
I know that right there sounds crazy but, the ones I have are getting a bit crazy and so on... so... if you're up for chatting with me, just PM me.  
So, as usual, don't be shy or afraid to leave a review with your thoughts and have a nice day (Or nice days).**


	13. Finding Proof: Traitors In Our Midst

**Hey all, sorry for the longer than usual wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter, even though it's not very action or romance-packed.  
**

* * *

**February 4th, 2554, 0645 hours by UTC. Sanghelios, Yermo, State of Vadam, Vadam Keep.  
**Inside the menacingly looking Vadam Keep, Rala 'Thenam, Captain Sandman and his personal SPARTAN-IV guard of eight Spartans were waiting outside the Kaidon's chamber to receive an audience with the Kaidon and the High Council of Sanghelios. Rala was nervous. So very nervous that she kept murmuring about losing her honor or even worse – being exiled from her clan and race.

''Rala, please, calm down. It can't be that bad.'' John tried calming his girlfriend down, to no avail. She kept pacing around, nervously, with the SPARTAN-IVs standing at attention every time she passes them by.

What really got everyone's attention came a minute later, when a member of the High Council of Sanghelios invited the Humans and Rala inside the Chamber. The group immediately stepped in, approaching a rather long table. Across the table, the Councilors were sitting on special chairs, talking with each other. When the Captain and his team entered the Chamber, they immediately turned their attention towards Rala 'Thenam.

Rala bowed down, showing respect to the Kaidon of the State of Vadam – Thel 'Vadam himself. The Captain, immediately noticing the untrustful gaze of the Council, did the same as Rala and kneeled down, showing his respect. The SPARTAN-IVs did the same as their Captain.

''Please. Stand.'' The Kaidon spoke, letting the Humans and Rala stand up. They slowly stood up, with Rala stepping closer to the elongated table. She didn't allow John or any of the Spartans to approach her, because they had to stay at the sides. At least a dozen Elite Honor Guards came out of a nearby room, quite possibly the barracks, and stood by the sides of the SPARTANs, not letting them move.

''Special Operations Officer Rala 'Thenam… you have been diagnosed with infertility since birth. We value women highly, sparing them from the horrors of the front lines, with which they award us with a child, but you can award the men nothing. You are a disgrace to your own family, Rala, and your honor has been stained.'' The Kaidon spoke, trying to keep his tone neutral without anger or happiness. Meanwhile, Captain Sandman was observing the Council, looking for who to ''convince'' of defending Rala or who to intimidate to abstain from doing anything. He noticed three out of twelve Councilors were very angered. What John tried to understand now is what they were angered about - dishonoring Rala or her infertility.

''I have not been infertile since birth, your Majesty!'' Rala tried to defend her honor, trying to imply that she has sustained a major wound during battle – the more honorable Sangheili way.

''We have proof that says otherwise. It was taken directly out of Shipmaster Sandman's ship's medical bay. Humans have far more advanced medical equipment than we have.''

When Thel 'Vadam mentioned UNSC Infinite Dawn's medical bay, he snapped out of his silence and brutally beat down the two Sangheili Honor Guards that were holding him in place.

''No one would dare to fabricate bullshit against Rala! She has loyally served both, the United Nations Space Command and the Sangheili! My Chief Medical Officer and his assistant in medical matters have both confirmed that it is a major battle wound!''

''But this proof couldn't have been constructed by a spy within your ship. We cannot operate Human equipment. It is too delicate and too… strange for us.'' The Kaidon's words confirmed John's suspicions of a traitor onboard the UNSC Infinite Dawn and so the Captain retreated back into the middle of his Spartan group.

''Lieutenant.'' John addressed his Spartan Officer – Lieutenant Alice Selina Taylor. ''I need you to find out who's the traitor on our ship. He might sabotage everything for us. Go, find him now.''

''I'll get it done, Captain.'' Lieutenant Taylor immediately left the Chambers to head back outside of the Keep and to the nearest landing zone where a UNSC Pelican was landed.

While inside the Kaidon's chambers, the Council, the Kaidon and Rala were all arguing on the charges and Rala's fate. The Captain was just forced to wait in his place until the end of the meeting when the Humans and Rala were asked to leave the Chamber.

''It doesn't look good for me… it just doesn't look good at all!'' Rala approached John and hugged him to find comfort. John embraced her as well, trying to calm her down.

''Look… all we need to do is get the real data back from the Infinite Dawn and find the spies.''

''But what if the honorless dog erased all the real files?''

''There's a heavy encryption on all files that I consider confidential, and that could deal a blow if given to the wrong hands. That encryption is known only by Jessica, but it can be bypassed with a verbal password for a short time. Short enough to make a copy on a portable data carrier. For your files, very few know the password.''

While John was trying to convince Rala that his ship's security precautions are always at maximum, the Arbiter and Kaidon himself came out of the chamber, approaching the two.

''Shipmaster Sandman, I must discuss a few things with you. Personally.'' The Arbiter took a few steps back with the Captain following him. The Arbiter and the Captain went to a quiet place, further away from anyone who could listen in on their conversation.

''Captain… I have a feeling that we may have spies working on both sides ever since the attempts to kill me and re-form the Covenant on Sanghelios. The spies on your side are feeding the spies here that have gained governmental favor… secretly.'' The Arbiter looked around, making sure that no one is nearby. To make sure that no one is cloaked, he swung his arm as if imitating that he is exercising it. ''If you find proof of a spy within our ranks, I will be able to single-handedly convince the council to spare Rala's honor, but expel her from the State until her problems are solved. The final decision on Rala's case will come in a few days. You've got enough time.'' The Arbiter looked back into the Captain's eyes.

''I can do it, Arbiter. We'll find the bastard and we'll force the information out of him.'' The Captain saluted to the Arbiter, returning to his group immediately, rallying them and returning to a landed Pelican dropship.

* * *

**UNSC Infinite Dawn's bridge deck medical bay. 0721 hours by UTC.  
**''Well… spy… you're smarter than I thought. You deleted the medical records of Rala 'Thenam. The Captain's going to tear him open for this.'' Alice Taylor silently whispered to herself while trying to restore the deleted files using a backup hard drive that was guarded by a shield and firewall erected by the ship's AI – Jessica. ''But, spy, you're not as smart because you forgot about backup files.'' Taylor loaded in the backup files, copying them into the main memory system of the medical bay. She immediately had restored Rala 'Thenam's medical data, but one file was missing even from the backup data.

''The womb tests…'' Taylor immediately began scanning the room, when she saw a red hologram of Jessica pop up over a holo-tank.

''I. WILL NOT. LET. YOU. SAVE THE ALIEN!'' Jessica's rogue hologram began charging up with massive electric energy and Alice immediately ran out of the medical bay with the backup hard drive in her hands, rolling out through the doors in the nick of time, before the release of electric energy killed the lights in the medical bay. The lights came back to life soon after, because the wiring wasn't damaged at all and the light bulbs were just disabled for a short while.

''Jessica, acknowledge verbal restoration code: zero nine eight zero November alpha two six.'' After Jessica's sudden rage burst, Taylor realized that someone had used the secret overload code on her. Someone who knew the ship's electronic systems was behind all this.

''Verbal code acknowledged and accepted. Restoring AI 0527-JSC to normal functionality.'' Jessica acknowledged her own functionality restoration with her hologram returning to the normal blue color instead of the rampant red.

''Jessica, report.'' Alice stood behind a corner right next to the door that she leaped out of before, leaning behind that corner to see if everything's alright.

''Yes, Lieutenant. Thank you for restoring me. I can personally confirm that we've a spy aboard our ship and he's definitely an agent for ONI under the direct command of Admiral Margaret Parangosky, the current Commander of ONI.'' Jessica activated a nearby monitor, showing a recording of the order received by the spy aboard the Infinite Dawn.

''We need to cause some destruction between the decorated Captain John Sandman and the Sangheili. We must ensure that the Sangheili are never able to attack Humanity or anyone else ever again! This Sangheili girlfriend of his is an interesting option. Do everything you can to sabotage the Captain's ''good'' relations with the Sangheili and you might even see the result – Human dominance in the Urs system. If you fail to sabotage the relationship then I've got a good friend on Sanghelios who will ensure that the Sangheili trigger an all-out war with Battlegroup Foxtrot, but you must ensure that the Humans win! At all times!'' Admiral Margaret Parangosky was crazed with power that she had while being Commander of ONI. In the recording, she seemed calm while speaking of her dream – Human dominance over the aliens, but Alice could tell that she was crazy, psychopathic.

''This… this idiot is crazy, Jessica… why destroy a potential ally?'' Alice was trying to understand the reasons behind this. ''Sure, they tried to destroy our entire species, but that was a lie of the Prophets.''

''Records show that there was a similar mission in 2553. I've managed to hack into ONI's databases and I've found records of a Kilo Five team that created the rebel faction of the Sangheili. They wanted to destabilize their entire race then. Now they want to create a war with one of the most powerful Battlegroups – us. With this information, we can report to Fleet Admiral Hood and ask him to re-organize or completely destroy the Office of Naval Intelligence.

''I agree, but we have to find the traitor in our midst.''

''I think I have traced him to the secondary engine room on deck three hundred and twelve.''

''That was fast, Jessica. Thanks.'' Alice immediately ran off, rallying a fireteam of UNSC Marines while on the way. Alice and the team ran in the elevator, heading down to deck 312. When they arrived down at the deck, they ran towards the back side of the warship, arriving at the secondary engine room. They took cover behind walls, next to the doors and primed their weapons. The UNSC Marine fireteam consisting of four Marines were carrying MA5D Assault Rifles while Lieutenant Alice Taylor was carrying dual M6H Handguns. One of the Marines proceeded to open the door by activating a passcode. The doors slid open and the team immediately went through them with Alice at the front, entering a room filled with silent machinery, but three times smaller than the main engine room. They noticed that the room was almost empty, but Alice's helmet's motion sensor was picking up movement from a ''friendly'' target – a yellow dot. It was on the same level as they were.

''Marines, we have a target. Behind the small fuel tank.'' Alice pointed at a small fuel tank that had a radioactive sign on it. The fuel tank contained roughly one thousand liters of deuterium fuel used for feeding the main thermonuclear reactor or for refueling the Strident-class Heavy Frigates. The team divided into two parts to sneak around the fuel tank on both sides. Three Marines flanked around the left side while one Marine and Alice flanked around the right, with their rifles ready for a battle.

When they flanked around, they saw a Human male, slightly taller than the average. Alice recognized him as one of the NCOs, Petty Officer Second Class Jeremy Alexi Wilson, a Spartan-IV.

''Wilson? What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to train the platoon.'' Alice asked the PO2, but his response was only an evil grin. He quickly disarmed the three Marines behind him by kicking and punching their weapons from their hands and then punching them away from him. The Marine next to Alice tried to shoot him, but the Spartan's quick reflexes let him knock the Marine out unconscious, leaving Alice in a one on one against one of the finest Spartan-IVs on the ship. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat, trying to punch each other, but block each other out at the same time. Alice tried to punch him right in the lungs, but her careless punch was blocked and turned against her as Wilson punched her in the face, causing her to stagger back and lose balance, falling on the ground. Wilson used this chance to run away to the nearest hangar bay and steal a FTL-capable ship, the only one being the Sahara-class Heavy Prowler stored more than a hundred decks above.

While Wilson was sneaking in the prowler, on the main hangar bay, Alice was regaining her balance after the successful knockdown and immediately ran outside the secondary engine room. She asked the nearby crew members of Wilson's location and they replied that he was running towards the elevator. Alice immediately figured out that Wilson was stealing Captain Sandman's personal prowler.

When Alice arrived in the main hangar bay, the prowler was already stolen and she could see that it performed a slipspace jump, but Wilson left behind his personal datapad that was in the hands of one of the engineers.

''Lieutenant! I found this on the floor! I believe it fell out of the Petty Officer's hands.'' The engineer handed the datapad to Lieutenant Taylor, who immediately took it off of the engineer's hands.

''Thank you, crewman. Return to your station.''

''The prowler _was_ my station, ma'am.'' The engineer stood still in front of the Lieutenant while she was reading the datapad.

_Petty Officer Second Class Jeremy A. Wilson,  
I, Admiral Margaret Parangosky, am ordering you to prove your loyalty to the Human race and immediately send the acquired medical records of Rala 'Thenam to our agent, Moro 'Vadam, on Sanghelios. He will present this proof to the Arbiter and so, the Arbiter will exile her, causing serious tensions between Captain Sandman and Sanghelios that might lead to war in certain ways that we cannot predict. Send the data within seventy two hours or we will consider you a traitor and strip you of your rank, prestige and will execute you._

''Yeah… more proof. The Captain would love getting his hands over this.'' Alice whispered to herself and then felt an armored hand land on her shoulder. When she turned around, she found Captain John Sandman himself, clad in his MJOLNIR GEN2 armor, staring at her.

''Oh, I'd love to see what proof have you got, because I don't plan on waiting for too damn long to get my hands on that son of a bitch who stole a ship of mine and to gut that bitch leading ONI.'' Alice handed Captain Sandman Wilson's datapad, containing the latest proof and her own, containing previous stuff. John proceeded to read the message in Wilson's datapad and noticed that there was an encrypted sentence in the post scriptum section.

''Jessica, can you decrypt this sentence?'' John wanted to know if Jessica was capable of decrypting the message, to which Jessica immediately responded.

''I can, but it may take some time. It would be easier if I would get ONI's secret cyphers.'' Jessica immediately began decrypting the sentence in Wilson's datapad, hacking open ONI's databases at the same time. Meanwhile, John turned to face Rala and the Spartan-IVs.

''Alright, Rala, we still have some time until the Council decides to give the final decision. By that time, Jessica will finish deciphering. Even faster, if all goes well…'' Jessica interrupted John in the middle of his speech.

''Captain, I've deciphered it.''

''The fuck?''

''Yes, Captain, I've managed to do so. It used the most basic UNSC decryption, Morse code and it contains the coordinates of a… hm… well, the portal, Captain. The message reads: ''Upon completion, you will head through the portal in the Oort cloud and hide on Earth in the other universe. There you will be safe, as the Captain would be forced to go to war if he would try to get to you in case of discovery.''

''Hm… tricky. We'll get down to Sanghelios to present the proof tomorrow and await the decision of the council. Right now, we should get some rest. Goodnight, everyone.'' John went through the crowd of Spartans, taking off his helmet in the process and looking at Rala who went by his side, following him to their cabin.

* * *

**Well then, Captain John will have to engage with the Systems Alliance to get the traitor, it seems. I promise to you, readers, that the next chapter will have a bit more action and even a Spartan vs. Spartan (Traitor) showdown. Thank you for reading and have a good day/night.  
Also... this is comment is meant for ''aDarkOne'' so... here it goes: Your opinions are always different so I can't really understand who are you leaning closer to: the ones who like/love this story or the ones who dislike/hate the story. I'd like to see your opinions becoming a whole once. This isn't being said just by me, but a few good friends of mine (Who also happen to be followers of this story) claim this too.  
**


End file.
